Pepperoni love
by sugarishfreak
Summary: "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" I said opening one of the pizza boxes and almost stamping it into the kid's face. "I ASKED FOR EXTRA PEPPERONI YOU MORON, IS IT TOO MUCH TO HAVE AN ORDER PLACE RIGHT?" I took of the boy's cap and threw the cheesy pizza all over his head a smirk plastered on my face while doing so. However, the worst nightmare happened when the kid raised his watered eyes
1. HaHAHA, so not funny

**_"Someday someone is going_**

**_to look at you with a light in_**

**_their eyes you've never seen,_**

**_they'll look at you like you're everything_**

**_they've been looking for their entire_**

**_lives. WAIT FOR IT"_**

* * *

**PEPPERONI LOVE**

**HAHAHA, so NOT funny...**

_**EPOV (Embry's POV)**_

"Hell man, what was that for?" I said, rubbing the spot on my head where the Frisbee had hit me

"Dunno, I'm bored," replied Collin searching for his annoying toy

"I'M HUNGRY with capital H, where's Emily when you need her?" Seth said his stomach growling fiercely proving his point

"Somewhere around Switzerland," Brady said yawning

"Huh?" asked a dumbstruck Seth

"Her honeymoon helloooooooooo, where you here for the wedding little pup?" I asked amused

"SHUT UP EMBRY, you know you miss her just as much or at least your stomach does," Seth said, grinning deviously when my stomach complain angrily. **_Damn I was starving_**

"OH EMILY WHY OH WHY DID YOU LEAVE US WITHOUT FOOD?!" Quill said in a dramatic way raising his hands which made us erupt in loud laughter. Yeah without food we were as useful as a toddler with a calculator

The front door cracked open and Jake came in followed by Paul, Jared and Leah. Since Sam went away with Emily after the wedding for their sweet honeymoon Jake was now the replacing Alpha of the pack, Jared was the second in command as usual and then came Paul, the third lieutenant. We were eight werewolves in total, but our pack was increasing by the end of the week since I knew Kenneth, my friend, was going to phase sometime around the end of the week.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD," Paul said, growling

"Not such luck doggy," Leah said, patting his shoulder annoying him further

"You know you could be useful for once and cook something," he growled back at her

"Kiss my ass Lahote," Leah said, slapping her ass with her left hand before disappearing into the kitchen

Paul started trembling, all of a sudden, we were all very used to his short temper tantrums by now. However, Jake reached him and placing his hand on his shoulder whispered something to him, "chill", I think he said, we couldn't disobey the Alpha's order so despite Paul's hatred stare his body start to relax slowly, the quiver fading away.

The doorbell rang, making my ears hurt, why the fuck had Emily chosen the Santa Clauss Christmas tune? I watched my brothers clinging at their ears except for Seth, who was happily humming along the tune, FREAK. I stood up from my comfy place on the couch and marched to the entrance hall where I open the door to receive a smirking Kim.

"Hey Kimmie, just in time," I said, bending down and encircling her with my warm muscled arms, she hugged me back ignoring Jared's low growls and pulling away asked me

"In time for what?"

"IN TIME TO COOK US SOME AWESOME DINNER," I said smirking widely

In a flash moment Jared shoved me out of the door and embraced Kim giving me a death stare

"DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT, SHE'S NOT YOUR FUCKING MAID," He shouted at me while his hands curled up into fists and his eyes widened, his shape was trembling lightly

I retroceded putting my hands in front of me in a surrender position

"Jared, he didn't mean it like that calm down," Kim said, grabbing one of his hands with her petite one making Jared's gaze fell up on her. As soon as he saw her all his wrath evaporated instantly, _yeah the power of an imprint_, not that I knew about it since I was imprint-free for the moment and enjoying every minute of it. Hell, I could date any woman I like, I was pretty much happy with my state. I couldn't think I could handle being all lovey dovey like Jake with her dear Nessie, or as whipped like Quill with his Claire-bear, not to even mention Sam, he was such a cheeseball around Emily it made me want to puke every time I see them together. Don't misunderstand, I was more than happy for him, but all that love and funny stuff in the air was just too much.

"Why don't we call Pizza Hut?" Jake said suddenly

"YAYYYYYY PIZZA HUT! I want five large with pineapple and ham!" Seth said, grinning like a small kid on Christmas morning

"Dude, that's just disgusting," I said smiling nonetheless

"How would you know if you have never tasted them?"He said, poking his tongue out at me, child

"I want five large chocolate pizza with extra chocolate sauce," Collin said, god was he even hearing his words, chocolate pizza? These kids could eat anything I thought

"I want five KINDER," Brady yelled from the yard

"Kinder?" Kim asked, puzzled

"Yeah, they are the ones with ketchup and chips on them" Jared explained

"Kim and I want six large with cheddar cheese," Jared said smiling down at Kim

"But sweetie, I don't think I can handle eating a whole pizza on my own," she said to him

"Don't worry, there won't be any leftovers I can assure you," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek

Jake turned to look at me expecting my order

"Just five of the normal type ones," I said shrugging

"Add five with corn," Leah shouted from the kitchen

"Ok, I think I got it all," Jake said, pulling out his cell phone to make the call

"WAITTTTTTTTTTTT, I want five with extra pepperoni,"Paul said

"Got it, five with pineapple and ham, five with chocolate and extra chocolate sauce, five Kinder,six with extra cheddar, five normal, five with corn, five with extra pepperoni and five with pepper, um guys if my maths doesn't suck we have a total of forty one large pizzas, start putting out some cash I'm not a bank you know," he said while calling Pizza Hut

We managed to raise just the exact amount of money, which was three hundred and fifty dollars. I didn't know how the hell we were going to manage, it was our first day without Emily and we had almost spent all our money on food, eating like we were back from war zone didn't help either, you know with a pack of werewolves and no food the situation could get really ugly. We needed a second Emily, but who would want to cook for eight desperate hungry wolves every day? EMILYYYY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOUUUUUUUUUU.

_**PPOV (Paul's POV)**_

I was dozing off stretched on the living room's couch thinking that if I didn't get my paws on a piece of food soon, I would transform myself in Hannibal Lecter for sure. Hell, I swear I saw my brothers as walking hotdogs. Mmm... hotdogs... I was mental and deep down I knew it, but I couldn't help it. Besides, the opera concerts my brother's stomachs were performing wasn't helping the case, just annoying me further if that was even possible. Only 15 more minutes for the delivery guy to appear.

The doorbell rang making me jump all of a sudden and falling hard on the floor face down, my actions were followed by loud guffaws. I stared angrily at Brady and then at Collin daring them to laugh now, they stopped abruptly as soon as they saw my angry face. They knew better that to mess with me. _Good_. I love to intimidate people, it gave me power. I smiled to myself as I stood up from the floor, Jake had already open the door and was chatting with an awkward petite guy. I couldn't really see him since his face was screened from my view due to all the pizza boxes he was holding, poor guy I was pretty damn sure they didn't pay him enough for such a lame job. _Whatever_. _**FOOD'S HERE!** _I said to myself, grinning like a psycho as I approached Jake and start to pass the pizza boxes, sorting them out to their own corresponding owners. I passed Embry his five large normal pizzas and then bent down to retrieve my own with extra pepperoni just how I like them. I place them on the kitchen table and open one eagerly, my mouth watering instantly at the aroma. However, I flinched at what I found, these weren't my pepperoni pizzas, these were ordinary pizzas, no pepperoni at all. **_SAY WHATTT!?_ **I looked around hoping to see someone with my pizzas, maybe there was a misunderstanding? Not suck luck. Everyone was already digging in their own pizzas with huge grins plastered all over their faces, a scowled formed on my face as I made my way back to the Hall with the pizzas in hand. Jake was about to pay the guy when I grabbed the money from his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL PAUL?!" Jake said, annoyed, I ignored him and turned to the petite guy with an ugly red cap that said PIZZA HUT, it covered all of his hair and part of his face. He wasn't watching me, he just regarded the floor awkwardly, I was just too damn mad to care.

**_"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"_** I said, opening one of the pizza boxes and almost stamping it into the kid's face

**_"I ASKED FOR EXTRA PEPPERONI YOU MORON, IS IT TOO MUCH TO HAVE AN ORDER PLACE RIGHT?"_** I spat angrily at his face, my wrath was palpable, Jake gripped my shoulder hard making me step back

"Calm down Paul, it isn't his fault," he said calmly

_**"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, I HAD WAITED FOR ALMOST AN HOUR FOR THIS ASSHOLE TO BRING THE PIZZAS OVER HERE AND HE HAPPENS TO BRING ALL THE PIZZAS EXCEPT FROM MINE? YOU SUCK AT YOUR WORK I DON'T KNOW WHY THE FUCK YOUR BOSS HIRED YOU HE'S OBVIOUSLY BLIND TO HIRE SUCH AN USELESS BRAT,"**_ I shouted at him, making him flinch all of a sudden, he was terrified, my outburst left him shaking, his heart was thumping at record time, but I didn't care. Hell, I wanted him to be scared of me, nobody and I repeat nobody messes with PAUL LAHOTE'S FOOD, never.

"Um, I'm sorry?" the kid said in a croak broken voice, I realized he was at verge of tears, but I couldn't restrain from saying what I said next,"Oh well, I'm sorry too, but I won't be paying for this shit,"and to emphasize my point I took off the boy's cap and threw the cheesy pizza all over his head a smirk plastered on my face while doing so. However, the worst nightmare happened when the kid raised his watered eyes to meet mine and I realized I wasn't looking at a boy, but a teenage girl, her auburn hair was wild with curls, I had mistaken her for a guy because she had it hidden inside her cap. This wasn't what made my heart frozen in place, but her eyes. Her beautiful light blue translucent eyes pierced my soul. It was then that I realized what Jake had tried explaining to me about _imprinting_.

It was as if nothing exited anymore, but her, she was the force pulling me to the earth, she was my gravity, she was my everything. I tried to say something to the embarrassed girl in front of me, but the words choked in my throat. The girl took off running then never looking back. I had scared the shit out of my imprint, I had embarrassed her, and worse of all I knew she hated my guts and was never ever going to talk to me again. I stayed frozen in place watching as she ran away from me leaving a greasy path on her way, fuck...FuCk...just FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk...

* * *

**_Like it so far? Please review :)_**


	2. Naked encounter

_**"Always believe that something wonderful is about to happen"**_

* * *

**Naked encounter**

_**G POV (Gwen's point of view)**_

It was my second week working here at Pizza Hut, not the best work of all time, but I got paid and the tips help too, hence I couldn't complain. Besides, being 5,1 feet tall and having a petite doll structure didn't help at all when trying to find a job. **_I was seventeen years old for heaven's sake!_ **But everyone laughed hard at my face when I mention this fact, I may be petite, but I have a nice curvy body. I have curly auburn wild hair, which I usually use in a top bun over my head since it gets frizzy and uncontrollable otherwise. I have light blue translucent eyes which tend to change color depending on the weather and oh, I almost forgot, I'm homeless. I ran away from home two years ago, leaving behind my abusive father, my mother passed away soon after giving birth to me, I grow up isolated from people and learnt to take care of myself since my father was never around. Things got worse on my thirteen birthday the day he slapped me and accused me of being the one who killed my mother. My father then quit his business and started to hang out with all the wrong people in town, he got drunk most of the time and hit me once, twice and so on until I fall unconscious. I put up with his beating, never saying anything at all, never defending myself since I didn't know how. I lied to my friends back in school, pretending I was rather clumsy and fall most of the time, but the bruises and marks were getting worse and not healing at all. It was a matter of time before the situation got out of hand, and believe it did. My dad broke my left arm and right leg along with some ribs when he forced me down the stairs one evening, I was taken to ICU and that's when I realized, that if I desire to survive, I needed to find a way out.

The opportunity presented right after my fifteen birthday, I had taken the essential clothes in my green Jansport backpack along with some money I managed to save. I didn't have grandparents since they died before I was even born, but I had an uncle from my mom's side. Even so, he never reached out to me, he never cared to contact me, not even after my mama passed, but every year I received a happy cartoon card stuffed with cash for my birthday. I hated him for being a stranger and leaving me alone with my douche father, but I was thankful for the cash since I knew I would be needing it. None of my friends were aware of my plan, except for Ian, he was and still is my best friend and the only one who truly understood me, he was extremely helpful too when I entrusted him. He knew I could never aboard a plane on my own without having the necessary documentation. So, he took care of it. He got me a new ID along with a passport and some birth certificates with my new name, Gwen Rochester. When I asked him about it, he just shrugged it off and told me he had his contacts.

I took a map and covering my eyes with my left hand pointed to a random location, goodbye London and hello Washington! I ended up here in Forks, a tinny wet city surrounded by deep forest. I loved nature and I was finally FREE! I couldn't believe my luck. I had been living in here since then, in my old tent, deep in the forest.

I was living like a wild, yet civilized Tarzan, well Jane, in my case, but I managed just fine. Well, okay, I couldn't buy that much food so I stopped eating meat and become a fruitarian, I survived on apples and wild berries that could be easily found in the woods. I had a huge deep lake nearby where I showered. My clothes weren't in perfect state, but I washed them and maintain myself as clean as possible. I needed cash to buy some essential things, but getting a job was just too damn **_HARSH!_** Luckily, I was accepted in Pizza Hut, the job was quite lame, but it was the only one where they didn't seem to care about my state, or my short figure, or my age, for that matter. So, coming back to the present...

"Hey Newbie here's your order, forty-one pizzas, you need to get them down to Emily's home," Jason said, giving me a full packaged filled with pizza boxes

"Um, okay, where exactly is Emily's house?" I asked dumbly.

"Don't you know Emily's house? They are our main clients," Jason said, staring back at me.

"Sorry?" I said uncertainly.

"Here, take the Neon, go down to La Push, which is the Quileute rez, is like fourteen miles away, it should be a quick trip just follow the beach path and you will find it, is a cozy blue house surrounded by forest you can't miss it," he said, tossing me his car keys.

"Ok," I said, walking to the car carefully balancing forty-one large pizzas. Were they having a party or something? Who could eat that much? I thought to myself as I stacked the pizza boxes on the passenger's seat.

The drive down la push was quiet and peaceful I enjoyed viewing the horizon down the rez, the clouds were already gathering I didn't like it, a storm was coming for sure, ignoring this, I pulled over near a huge walnut tree and download the pizzas carefully. I walked to the beautiful Victorian like house and rang the doorbell. I giggled when I hear the melodic tune of jingle bell from Christmas playing. Nevertheless, my giggles stopped abruptly when I found myself gazing at a bare huge well packed (impossible not to notice, hey, I'm a girl) chest. I lifted my eyes to the beautiful Adonis in front of me, he bore the most sparkling smile I had ever seen. His body was huge, six-foot five maybe? His skin was tanned and he had short black hair. A pair of deep caramel brown eyes stared back at me and I sighed involuntarily, he was a God for sure.

"Um piiiii-zza?" I said, stammering like a fool.

"Yeah thanks, you're my savior," he said, taking some of the boxes from my hands.

"Huh?"

"You brought me food," he replied, laughing at my thunderstruck expression.

I was about to ask for his name when I felt the floor quivering all of a sudden and heard the angry steps of someone approaching us.

_**"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"**_ another beautiful giant I didn't recognize said to me, opening a pizza box and showing the contents to me. I couldn't face him, his tone was so intimidating, all I wanted was to crouch to the floor and made myself as invisible as possible, maybe that way he wouldn't hate me.

**_"I ASKED FOR EXTRA PEPPERONI YOU MORON, IS IT TOO MUCH TO HAVE AN ORDER PLACED RIGHT?"_ **He spat at me, they had confused his order, but I wasn't responsible for it. Shoot, I wasn't even the one who picked up the phone, Jason was in charge of that, I only made the deliveries. I wanted to tell him this, but I couldn't face him, he was so angry that I feared anything I said would only make it worse. So, I stayed quiet, staring at my foot, much to my discomfort the outburst only got louder.

**_"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, I HAVE WAITED FOR ALMOST AN HOUR FOR THIS ASSHOLE (asshole? Did he seriously think I was a guy?) TO BRING THE PIZZAS OVER HERE AND HE HAPPENS TO BRING ALL THE PIZZAS EXCEPT FROM MINE? YOU SUCK AT YOUR WORK I DON'T KNOW WHY THE FUCK YOUR BOSS HIRED YOU BUT HE'S OBVIOUSLY BLIND TO HIRE SUCH AN USELESS BRAT,"_** He shouted at me making me flinch his harsh words had his desired effect, he hurt me. I was deeply embarrassed and couldn't think of a quick smart answer to give him, my hatred soon dissolved and become sadness, my heart ached as my eyes burn with my unleashed tears. I couldn't cry, not now, not in front of him, I back stepped and with all the force I could muster I tried to make my voice sound indifferent

"Um, I'm sorry?" I said, my voice cracking in the end. I couldn't face him I was so scared and hurt, I only wanted to get paid and ran the hell away from him.

"Oh well, I'm sorry too, but I won't be paying for this shit," he said, and all of a sudden yanked my cap from my head, making my wild hair fall to my shoulders, my wild auburn curls cascading down my back, he then dumped the contents of the pizza he was harboring in my head. I felt as the sticky cheese and grease from the food got stuck in my hair running down my face and staining my red work uniform, which consisted in some boy red shorts with white edges and a red and white shirt with the Pizza Hut logo. I couldn't hold it any longer the tears I had forcefully managed to hold at bay started to run down my cheeks, my body was shaking softly as I swallowed the sobs that were struggling to crack free from my body. I finally raised my eyes to find the giant staring down at me with a devious smile plastered on his face. However, as soon as our eyes connected his smile wavered and dropped, his eyes were surprised at first, then they were hard and then he was looking at me with concern written all over his face. He was staring at me and only at me. I couldn't drop my eyes from him, his brown mud chocolate eyes were pulling me in. I was dazed, hypnotized, his eyes were filled with love? Adoration maybe? **_NO_**, I scramble to break loose from his penetrating gaze and focus on the current situation. I felt humiliated, sad, frustrated, scared, and most of all hurt. I ran away from him, my heart ached as each step I took was getting me farther and further away from him, but I didn't care, all I wanted was to get the hell away from him and never see him again. I kept on running, leaving the house and both startled giants behind me.

I got in the Neon and shut the door close with a loud thump. My body quivered and the sobs I kept inside myself broke free, I dropped my head in the steering wheel and wept until I felt dry. I raised my head, leaving the wheel sticky with cheese, I knew Jason would be pissed about it, but I didn't care, at the moment all I wanted was to crawl back in my tent and sleep, leaving it all behind. I started the car and left La Push behind not before hearing the howl of a whimpering wolf.

_**SPOV (Seth's Point of View)**_

I was happily wolfing down my last large pineapple and ham slice of pizza when I heard Paul's outburst coming from the Hall. Hell, It didn't sound pretty. I raised my head and watched as Collin, Brady, Embry, Jared, Leah and Kim had stopped eating and were hearing the heated discussion that was taking place at the entrance.

"I bet five bucks Paul phases in the next five minutes," Embry said, smiling with mischief in his eyes.

"I bet ten bucks Jake stops him from making a scene," Brady said, shaking Embry's firm hand.

"I back up Brady," Kim said suddenly.

"Anyone else?" Embry whispered, but no one else added to the bet, everyone was trying to understand what the hell was going on, myself included. We all walked carefully to the livingroom to have a more honest perspective of the house and therefore, ascertain what the big fuss was about.

"WHAT THE HECK PAUL? Why did you have to be so mean to her?" Jake said, shoving him forcefully to the side and shaking both of his shoulders as if expecting to get an answer from him, but Paul seemed to be frozen in place.

"I... she... I... can't..._I WON'T FUCKING ALLOW IT!"_ Paul yelled coming back to his senses before pushing Jake aside and heading for the woods.

"Five, four, three, two..." Embry counted looking at his watch.

We heard the familiarized sound of cloth tearing apart, a sad Howl echoed in the depth of the forest.

"Pay up" Embry said, smirking at a confused Brandy and an annoyed Kim.

"Thank you, sir, madam, it was a pleasure doing business with you two," he said pocketing his earnings.

"Jared, maybe you should go and talk with him, after all you're his best friend," I said.

"Yeah, go get him Jare-bear," Kim said, giving him a chaste kiss, she was pulling away, but Jared held on to her making the kiss last longer.

I coughed and coughed then louder. Couldn't these two love birds get away from each other just for some minutes? God, I hope I won't be as tight as Jared when I imprinted.

"Get a room already you two," Quill said, nettled at the couple, but it had its desired effect since they split apart and Jared ran to fetch Paul.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOO... What did we miss?" Leah asked way too innocently to Jake.

"Paul's being a dick," Jake replied, tired and angry at the same time.

"Nothing new then," Embry said, making as all laugh.

"Seth, could you please call um, Pizza Hut?" Jake asked me with concern written all over his face.

"Why? You haven't even eaten your pizzas yet," I said confused.

"I'm not hungry is just that the girl left without me paying her"

"The delivery man was not a guy, but a girl? Oh man, please tell me she wasn't hot,"Embry said whining.

"I don't know," Jake answer.

"Don't worry, I'll solve it in a minute, after all, she needs to come back to receive her payment and maybe if she behaves nicely I leave her a good tip,"Embry said playfully

"Don't," Jake said anger showing in his voice.

"Don't what?" Leah asked.

"Just don't, she isn't a girl to be played with, Paul messed her up badly already," Jake said.

I reached out for my mobile and called Pizza Hut and asked for the mysterious girl who had delivered our food since Jake didn't know his name.

"Oh, um... I see... well don't you know where she lives?" I asked.

"Oh well, thanks anyway... yeah bye," I said and hung up.

"What happened?"

"Is she coming?"

"What did they tell you?"

"Is she OK?"

"Everyone chill, no, she's not coming, I don't know if she's Ok, but I highly doubt so... they fired her," I said.

"THEY DID WHAAAT?!" Jake said, grabbing my shoulder.

"You heard me"

"Oh god Paul this is his entire fault," Jake said, dropping on the living room's couch.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"She brought Paul's pizzas without pepperoni and he kind of lost it, I thought he was a boy, but when Paul removed her cap and dropped the pizza all over her...," Jake said trailing off.

"HE DID WHAT? Really? What an ass," Leah commented.

"You should have seen her face, she was so scared of him, she apologized, but he told her he wasn't paying for that shit and dumped all the pizza all over her face, making her cry. I feel so bad now, but I don't know what to do...," Jake said.

"Don't worry, we'll find her," I said, feeling confident, but we didn't. She didn't attend school nor she visited Seattle or was known round the community. The days passed by without news from the mysterious girl...

**Three weeks later...**

_**SPOV**_

I was playing with an amused Claire and her dull Barbie dolls, don't misunderstand, I love Claire-bear she's like the younger sister I always wanted, but I got easily bored with her childish games. I didn't know how Quill managed to spend hours after hours playing princess and dressing up and having all this stupid tea parties with imaginary friends. Well, the imprint power was a mystery to me so...I concentrated on the infant in front of me who was now pulling lightly at my shirt and pouting.

"What is it Claire-bear?" I asked, tickling her tiny stomach making her smile and laugh hard at the same time.

"Sety I'm boreeed," she sang.

"What do you want to play? Wanna find Quill?" I said.

"Yeawww lets all play hide and seek," she said clapping her tinny hands.

"Alright then, let just get the others," I said, lifting her up and putting her in my shoulders while she giggled loudly.

"Hey guys who's up for a game of hide and seek ?" I called to the full room, everyone was there, well almost everyone. Paul had left the week before, Jared had wanted to go after him, but Jake stopped him saying he will come back eventually, he just needed some time off. I knew he was somewhere along Canada since I last phased, which was two days ago. I was worried for my pack brother, though, I wasn't as close to him as Jared or Jake were, but he was still my brother, who knew where he'll be by now? At the rate he was running I wouldn't be surprised if he hit Alaska when I phase again. This time sharing thoughts was being useful since it let us know where Paul was. However, his thoughts seemed to be quite organized, as if he had prepared mentally on what to think whenever he phase, he was hiding something from us and Jake knew his secret that's why he had let him go. I was not going to pressure the truth out of him, but I couldn't keep from wondering what could be that bad to drive Paul away from the country... I came back to the present when I felt a hand smacking my nape, what the fuck?

"You were way off little pup," Leah said, smirking at me with amused eyes. Ignoring her I turned to face the others,

"So, who's counting?" I asked, but nobody replied they all ran away from me.

"Not peeking," Brady said, while rushing to hide.

I waited for everyone to empty the room before shutting my eyes and cheating counting only to fifty and in a quick rush. Hey, if they force me to be the one counting I'd do it my way. One hundred my ass, fifty was enough. Besides, they were all hiding outside Emily's home in the open forest as if didn't already know, they'd have to be rather stupid to hide inside the small house since I could find them easily by tracking them. Yeah, being a werewolf was that awesome.

"Ready or not, here I come," I chanted to myself before storming out the house like lightning.

I ran through the forest very aware of my surroundings, I loved the feeling of the air in my skin and the aroma of the pines. I heard some giggles and the sound of a small branch cracking, Claire and Quill were near, smiling to myself I turned to my left and walked silently without making noise until I was at a safe distance where I could easily spot them and then ran toward the house and the home base. I saw Claire's little body as she peeked at me from behind a tree's log.

I covered my eyes with both of my hands and uncovering them, I chanted,"Peek a boo, Claire-bear"

Claire's giggles erupted from behind the thick oak tree.

"I can see you too Quill," I said, before sprinting at full speed towards the base back in Emily's house.

"Oh man, not fair," Quill groaned behind me, but he couldn't speed up since he had little Claire in his arms.

"Better luck next time, buddy," I said, after placing my hand on the wall and chanting both of their names, they were out.

I ran out of the house, leaving them behind in order to search for Jared and Kim. I recognized entirely too well Kim's scent since she used that sweet Kenzo perfume all the chicks loved. I followed her scent to the right and kept on running immersing deeper and deeper into the forest. Wow, they had gone way too far. I saw the entrance of a small cave, yeah, almost too perfect. What a pity Jared, if only your imprint wouldn't use such traceable perfume you'd maybe have a chance.

I tiptoed carefully to the cave's entry waiting to hear their whispers, there was someone in here that much I knew, but I couldn't see their shapes I needed a distraction. I grabbed a pebble from the ground and threw it inside the cave, I waited and heard Kim's shriek as she ran out of the cave yelling about something touching her leg Jared following her, JACKPOT.

"So there you are," I said, smiling like a little saint at their shocked faces.

"CLEARWATER," Kim shouted, her left eye twitching.

I smiled once more before running back to the base where I chanted both of their names leaving them out of the game. This was getting better and better I only needed to find Brady, who was obviously hiding with Collin and Embry, and oh yeah, my devil sister, four gone, four two go, let's roll.

I left the house once again and saw as Embry's shape ran out of his stash to get to the safe base, he was going to beat me. I couldn't let him, I racked my brains in order to come with some smart idea when suddenly a thought passed through my mind. I whistled as loud as I could.

**"HOT CHICK TO THE LEFT,"** I whispered, but I knew he'll hear me to prove my point he stopped abruptly and turned to the left as I passed him and made it to the base chanting his name when my fingers reached the wall. Loud guffaws echoed behind my back, my plan had worked to damn well, better than expected since Claire made Quill dress up in a flowery sundress with flip-flops an umbrella and a yellow tacky curly wig. When Embry realized the hot chick was just gay Quill playing Barbie doll with Claire he looked as pissed as a cornered bull. I couldn't contain it any longer as I felt my body shake with roars of laughter that burst from my mouth. I was rolling on the ground, panting, trying unsuccessfully to stand up, beside me where Kim and Jared, who were also laughing non stop at the unusual situation. I was so out of it that I didn't notice when Brady and Collin rushed passed me and shouted their names in the base, when I manage to control myself I stood up to find both of them smiling happily at me.

"You just got damn lucky," I said.

"We beat your ass CLEARWATER," they said in unison.

"Whatever, I'm going to find Leah," I said, immersing myself in the deep forest once more. Knowing my sister, she'll never make it easy, but I wasn't giving up, she likes challenges well, so do I, BRING IT! I thought to myself as I stripped down my clothes and phased. This way it would be easier for me to track her down. I felt as my body elongated and my bones crashed, my spine stirred and fur grew at the speed of lightning all over my body, my hands enlarged and claws replaced my human nails. I shut my eyes briefly to suppress the pain, but as soon as I open them the pain vanished. I looked at my paws, I was a wolf now. A sandy medium size wolf, I'm not one of the hugest in the pack, but I'm not one of the smallest either, I'm just average. My ears perked up as I heard a girl's voice, I smiled at myself and took off running.

**_I so got you sis_**

I was speeding up when suddenly one of my legs got tangled in some form of rope, making me tumbled awkwardly to the floor and sending me spinning out of control until I hit my back hard with a tree.

**_Ouch, what was that?_**

**_A tent?_**

**_Campers shouldn't be out here, they know better, I must tell Jake_**

**_I need to phase back, they can't see me like this, shoot_**

I calmed myself and felt as hot, warm air engulfed my entire body. In a matter of seconds I was back to being my old self. I stood up and heard some curses followed by some high pitch scream. I run towards the voice and found myself facing a nude girl hanging awkwardly from a tree branch, my eyes were leveled to her navel since she was faced down and her face was level to my... _OH HELL NO..._

I screamed, she screamed, I screamed louder, and she copied me. I ran back to retrieve my dumped clothes while cursing myself, it didn't matter how hard I tried to block my thoughts I couldn't get her perfect naked body from my mind and those... _**GOD, BAD SETH!**_... Why was she naked? I found my clothes and put them on hastily before running back to the spot where I found her. I realized the tent must be hers, I walked slowly to find her sitting on a tree, she had put some cutoff black shorts with a turquoise top, her clothes were neat, but they seemed wrinkled and funny, her hair was wet clinging to her petite lovely face. She had the most beautiful light blue eyes I had ever seen as she was just so small like a little porcelain doll, she was absolutely beautiful and I found myself eager to know her. I approached her carefully hoping she didn't think I was a sexual rapist or something of the sort since our encounter was well...

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you back there," I said, drawing near her, but when she saw me approaching, she stepped back. Every step I took forward she took backwards.

"Who are you?" she asked, fearfully.

I stopped and stay put in my place I didn't want to scare her.

"Um, my name's Seth," I said, giving her a lopsided smile hoping she'd introduce herself, but as silent surrounded us I was sure she didn't trust me nor wanted to.

"I'm not a rapist or a psycho if that helps," I offer.

"Um, are you in a cult or something?" she asked me suddenly, out of the blue.

I thought of the pack, but we weren't a cult, not exactly.

"Not that I'm aware of, why?" I said stepping forward.

"You're telling me you're a recreational nudist then?" she said quirking up her left eyebrow and checking me out.

I laughed at her statement she couldn't be more wrong. _God, if she only knew..._

"No, I'm not"

"Then why were you naked?" she asked still suspiciously.

Now it was my time to quirk my left eyebrow as I crossed my arms in front of my chest and checked her out making her blush a darker pink. Damn she was cute.

"My exact question"

"It's not what you think..." she said in a rush.

"And what do you think I think?" I said playing along.

"I was taking a shower," she said, avoiding my question and looking at her bare feet.

"Yeah, 'cause there are lots of showers to pick up here in the forest," I said, swallowing my laughter this girl was a wacko.

"I took a bath down the lake you smart ass, not everybody can afford the luxury of a private shower you know?" she spat angrily at me, but then she realized her words and clasp a hand at her mouth her eyes widening in fear.

"You mean you live here?" I said, as the pieces of the puzzle fit together in my mind, her strange clothes, the tent, she naked by the lake. _Oh my god._

When she didn't reply my worst fears were confirmed she was homeless, I wanted to hug her then, but I knew she wouldn't take that. So, I settle for a smile.

"Would you like to have a cup of hot chocolate with me? I live near by, and you must be freezing your ass off in those clothes I can lend you some since I have an older sister," I said, hoping she'd come with me.

"Are you tricking me into accompanying you so that you can convert me and make me join your nudist cult?"

"Well, now that I think about it..." I said laughing, she joined me after a while, her laugh was so infectious and adorable, I still couldn't believe I hadn't met this girl before.

"Only if you promise to add some marshmallows to my chocolate," she said, giving me a small smile which I returned.

"Sure, but only if I get something in return," I said mockingly.

"And what would that be?" she said teasingly.

"Your name"

"I'm Gwen," she said, shaking my hand.

* * *

**Just a tiny comment: SETH DID NOT IMPRINT ON GWEN, But he really likes her :)**

**I need reviews to continue so just please REVIEEEEEEEW! next chapter will be on Gwen's pov things are starting to get spicy... **

**Will Gwen's little secret be revealed?**

**Is Seth falling for the unknown wild girl?**

**What will happen when Jake discovers Gwen is mysterious pizza girl?**

**And worst of all what will Paul do when he returns home to find the love of his existence in the arms of someone else?**


	3. Is this heaven?

"_**The best is yet to come"**_

* * *

**Is this Heaven?**

_**GPOV (GWEN'S POV)**_

I was tossing and turning in my cold sleeping bag, my stomach growling demanding some decent food. Yeah, right, as if I could afford it. My eyelids refuse to shut no matter what I tried. I counted ships, I counted over fifty Mississippi's, Hell I even made up an imaginary friend to talk to. I know, I'm way off to Lalaland, but I didn't care, all I wanted was to be shipped of to dreamland, but NO, for some mysterious unknown reason my mind kept replaying a pair of deep chocolate mud eyes. I felt like a broken record. And, to make things worse I was unemployed. That's right, Jason went ballistic when he found out I haven't gotten paid for the forty-one pizzas, and seeing his lovely car sticky and smelling like a living pizza only made him madder if that's even possible. I was too numb to explain myself, so, I just stood there absorbing all his anger and then, just like that, I was fired.

I sat up groaning and raised my right wrist to regard the hour in my LooneyTunes watch, "you'd got to be kidding me," I thought, dropping down to my now messy sleeping bag and bringing my hands to my face.

"Shut up Sid, I'm not in the mood," I said to my imaginary friend, I didn't know why my mind projected the giant ground sloth from the "Ice Age" movie, but I was a little bit happy to have someone to talk to, well, he wasn't a real person per-se, but just another reminder that I was becoming a nutcase.

"Oh god, what am I going to do Siddy? My clothes are worn out, I don't have any cash on me, I'm unemployed, I'm homeless and now to top it all I'm untimed," I said sighing and hitting my watch, hoping that the pointers would move by magic or something. No such luck.

My stomach growled ferociously all of a sudden scaring the shit out of me. God, _have I swallowed the Mountain Yeti by mistake?_ I stood up rather clumsily and regarded my aspect, I sighed, I didn't like what I see and apparently neither did Sid.

"Not a word," I said, I knew I was losing weight drastically, but I couldn't help it, my meals consisted mostly in apples and blueberries and if I got lucky another exotic fruit I could find in the forest.

I yawned as I tight my messy curly hair in a top bun, I put on my old pony snickers and grabbed the soap I have stolen from Pizza Hut's restroom, I left my tent still in my pyjamas, as soon as my feet touch the ground a shiver ran through my body, Hell it was freezing outside and having some boy shorts with a ripped sleeveless shirt wasn't helping the case. Ignoring the protest of my body I walked down the Lake hoping I wouldn't die frozen as Walt Disney.

"I'm taking a bath wait for me Siddy I promise we'll catch some breakfast later," I said while stripping out of my ugly clothes, I shivered and looked up the sky, thank god it wasn't raining just cloudy, I'd better hurry just in case. I plunged in the deep icy water feeling as goose bumps formed in my arms I swam a little bit deeper my body was getting use to the water temperature, I surfaced and was about to reach for the soap when my eyes caught a big red apple temptingly hanging from a thick branch in a tree near the lake. My stomach resumed with its Yeti growls at the sight of food, I was famished, so forgetting I was nude I abandoned the lake and approached carefully my goal, the wind picks up a strong breeze sent chills through my wet body, I ignored this and kept on walking until I reached the tree's log. I mentally calculated the distance between me and the YUMMY apple, my hand moves to place a strand of wet hair that was sticking to my cheek, I then realized my hair was hanging loose all over my face, my hairband was a lost cause, oh well, I shrug and start to climb the tree using the branches to bust me up, I was almost there, my mouth watered imagining the tasty apple, I stretched my fingers, "just a little bit further," I thought, as soon as my fingers rubbed the apple the branch that was holding me broke, I let out a blood curling scream and closed my eyes, this was the end.

I never felt the fall, _"Wow, I must be dead then, hey what about the light at the end of the tunnel and all that shit?"_ I opened my eyes slowly not really knowing what awaited me, a choir of angels, maybe? Demons with tridents if I went to hell? But I'm sure as hell wasn't expecting to see what I saw. Is that a...? Nu-uhh it sure can't be, I blink several times thinking I was imagining things, but no, that part of anatomy from the male body remained there. I'd never seen a penis that huge, **it was BANANA HUGE!** Oh my poor virgin eyes, _"Shut up, as if you aren't enjoying yourself"_, I thought to myself, _"Oh god, I'm a perv"_, I realized then that I was hanging upside down and without trying to panic I lower my eyes to see the face of the huge banana owner. However, I stop middle way when I noticed I was naked, comprehension filled my dazed mind, while I had been ogling his impressive member he had been watching my...*****

Suddenly the nudist screamed and I screamed back, he then screamed louder and as a mirror, I copied him. He dashed away from me his huge banana swaying like a pendulum leaving me all by myself. **_WHAT THE HECK?!_**

I tried moving my stuck foot, the sudden pressure of weight broke what was left of the branch and I finally fell in a heap to the ground. I raced to my tent cursing as the wind made my body trembled.

"Oh Sid you lazy bastard, why couldn't you help me out there? I could have been raped!" I said to my non-existent friend while pulling on hastily some black cut off shorts and a turquoise wrinkled top. I needed to get the hell away from this place since I had been discovered, sighing I left the tent to look for my pyjamas, my body was exhausted, the adrenaline shot was fading away and my hunger was swallowing me up. I needed food, and I needed it soon. I walk awkwardly to the tree near me and sat down on a piece of rotten wood I raised my head as I heard deep footsteps approaching.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you back there," the nudist, who had discovered me said. He was wearing some cut-off jeans and a white Abercrombie shirt which clung perfectly to his well six packed stomach, he was bare foot and his short black hair was my god, this is it, he's going to rape me ... he was trying to get near me, but my feet moved involuntarily, for every step he took I double backwards. My eyes widened in fear as I couldn't restrain myself from asking,"Who are you?" as soon as the question dropped from my mouth the ex nudist stopped deathly in his tracks. He looked awkward all of a sudden, but for once I was thankful that he wasn't drawing any near, maybe he was luring me into trusting him first?

"Um my name is Seth," the giant stranger said scratching his neck and giving me a lopsided smile silence engulfed us, then he was looking expectantly at me waiting, but when he saw I wasn't going to provide him with a name he said,"I'm not a rapist or a psycho if that helps," _"yeah right and I must believe you 'cause?"_ I thought annoyed to myself. However, this ex nudist didn't seem dangerous at all; I decided to give him a chance.

"Um are you in a cult or something?" I asked him; maybe he was just coming from a nude beach with his friends or something? I knew La Push was surrounded by beach so there was a possibility ... Mmm...What would his friends look like? Suddenly, my mind projected a group of hot tall nudists running down the beach their ... **_OH GOD shut it!_ **I thought to myself as I felt sudden warmth in my cheeks.

"Not that I'm aware of, why?" he said with curiosity showing in his gentle eyes.

"You're telling me that you're a recreational nudist then?," I asked to confirm my suspicion.

Seth started to laugh then, his laughter echoing in the deep forest. When he finally seemed to control himself he faced me.

"No I'm not," he said with a funny expression.

"Then why were you naked?" The words escaped from my mouth without me even noticing.

Seth crossed his arms in front of his chest and regarded me with his left eyebrow raised. _**God, he is handsome, KYAWWWWWWW keep you cool missy!**_

"My exact question," Seth said amusedly, earning me a full blush face, I felt like a living tomato.

"It's not what you think..."

"And what do you think I think?" he said teasingly.

_"Um that I'm a freaking weirdo nutcase?"_ But I never told him that.

"I was taking a shower...," I said staring at my feet.

"Yeah 'cause there are lots of showers to pick up here in the forest," he said, his tone implying what I already knew he thought of me, that I was a "wacko"

"I took a bath down the Lake you smart ass, not everybody can afford the luxury of a private shower, you know?" I spat at his face, how dare he makes any assumptions about me? He didn't know shit, he couldn't even imagine what I was going through. As soon as my anger dissipated I realized what I had told him. _**Oh, fuck**_, I thought as I clasped a hand to my mouth.

"You mean you live here?" he said, but It sounded more like a rhetorical question not that I could answer him though.

I raised my eyes slowly to find the ex nudist smiling fondly at me. _**SAY WHATT!?**_

"Would you like to have a cup of chocolate with me? I leave near by, and you must be freezing your ass off in those clothes, I can lend you some, since I have an older sister," he said to me.

Mmm...Chocolate, how long was it since I last tasted some? My mouth water and I felt the Yeti inside me doing a victory dance, he was offering me some clothes too, and let's be real I was chilled to the bone; it couldn't be that bad to take up his offer, right?

"Are you tricking me into following you, so that you can convert me, and make me join your nudist cult?" I asked even though I knew the battle was lost, I was going to follow him no matter what.

"Well, now that I think about it...," he said laughing and I joined him. I couldn't remember the last time I had enjoyed myself so much, this Seth character was growing on me, and fast.

"Only if you promise to add some marshmallows to my chocolate," I said, remembering how I loved to have my chocolate with floating marshmallows all over it

"Sure, but only if I get something in return," he said mocking me.

"And what would that be?" I asked teasingly, god were we flirting now? _KYAWWWWWWW!_

"Your name"

"I'm Gwen," I said smiling while I reached to shake his hand.

**Line break**

Seth's house was absolutely breathtaking, it was a petite white wooden house with a railing front and white picket fence in front of house with gate to far right, it reminded me of those fairytale homes in the middle of the forest. The gate was open wide and the front door was unlocked, weren't they afraid of burglars or something? I wonder to myself.

"Honey I'm home," Seth chanted happily with me trailing behind him.

"Sethy-boo is that you sweetie?" a woman's voice called from the kitchen.

"Sethy-boo?" I said unable to contain my laughter.

Seth's cheeks got a little pink at the mention of his cheesy nickname, but as soon as the blush reached his cheeks it vanished, not that you could notice since his tan skin hide most of it, I could only see it because I was right beside him.

"Mom, I brought someone," he said pushing me in front of him as if I was a peace-offering.

A blonde woman with soft features appeared then, she had an apron on and her hair was dishevelled with bits of flour in it, she saw me standing there awkwardly and bending down she gave me a full smile. I grinned back at her, her enthusiasm was infectious.

"And who may this be?" she asked cocking her head to the left.

"This is Gwen, Gwen this is my mom, Sue Clearwater"

"Um, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Clearwater," I said doing a little courtesy bow.

"Oh isn't she a cuttie? Please honey just called me Sue, I feel so much older when they called me Miss," she said sweetly at me.

"Come on you two. I made some Choco nut muffins," she said suddenly grabbing my hand, but the moment she did so she screamed, and dropped it as if I had a contagious illness

"Gwen honey, are you feeling OK? You're so cold," she said eyeing me with concern.

Seth took me by the waist then and dragged me to his body, hell he was warmer than a boiling kettle!

"YOU'RE TOO HOT!" I said jumping scared.

"So I heard," he said looking down at me with a cocky grin. I sighed annoyed, but I didn't complain when he pushed me to his left side and encircle my waist with his muscle arm, he was like my personal walking stove and downplaying my mind's logical thoughts, of getting the hell away from him, I just let my almost dead body get accustomed to his temperature.

"Stop pestering the little girl and bring her to the kitchen," Sue said marching ahead of us.

"Here you have honey, make sure to drink it all It'll make you warm inside," Sue said placing a hot cup of chocolate in front of me.

"Mom, do we have any left marshmallows?" Seth said across from me in the table.

"I think Leah left some, look in the left cupboard"

"BINGO!" he exclaimed before dropping a handful in my cup.

"I always keep my promises," he said smiling at me.

"Here," Sue said placing a basket full of huge muffins in front of us, as soon as the basket touched the table Seth pounced on it grabbing muffin after muffin and inhaling them as if he hadn't eaten in years, my jaw dropped open as I could feel my eyes leaving its sockets, god he eats like a wolf!

"Manners Seth, we have a guest," Sue said hitting his head with a spatula, the whole situation was hilarious and I couldn't help but laugh my butt of.

"_Swut up oi I womt shwar wit u,"_ Seth said spitting muffins crumbles all over the table.

"Sorry I didn't catch that," I said rubbing my eyes and yawning all of a sudden.

"I said, _shut up or I won't be sharing with you_", he winked at me while tossing me a huge Choco nut muffin.

I poked my tongue out at him before giving my muffin a huge bite, I moaned in ecstasy as my eyes shut the warm feeling of chocolate invading my mouth, fireworks were playing in my eyelids as I felt hot tears bursting from my closed eyes. I couldn't believe I had forgotten the taste of chocolate. I opened my eyes to see both Seth and Sue regarding me funny.

"Are you OK?" Seth asked me with concern.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't eaten chocolate in so long I've forgotten its taste," I said, embarrassed.

"How long?"Sue asked me.

"Two years", I said blushing and making Seth fall of his chair.

"You're joking, right?"He said then staring right at me.

I shook my head unable to form words.

"Mom, can Gwen stay with us for a while?" Seth said facing her.

"No," I said realizing what he had just asked his mom. I wasn't a charity case, no matter how bad my situation may be I hated when people pitied me.

"You're homeless Gwen, don't try to deny it I found you, you are living in that camping tent, you shower by the lake, you don't have any clothes, nor food for what I can see and you're going to get sick soon. Don't you see? You can't survive by your own like this. I really don't get how you have been managing, but this has to stop"

"You know nothing about me why would you want to help me?" I asked as the tears ran down my cheek.

"Oh honey, it's no trouble at all, we have a guest room you can stay with us, just don't wonder by yourself in the forest, it's not safe," Sue said engulfing me in a warm embrace.

"No, I can't ask that much of you"

"You aren't asking we're offering and we won't take a NO for an answer"

"Thank you," I said giving them a little smile.

"Come on then, finish your muffin I'll show you your room and give you some clothes to change you look exhausted"

Seth waited for me to finish my muffin before stretching out his hand to me I took it eagerly and followed him to my new room.

"I know it's not big enough but..."

"Shhh its perfect," I said eyeing my room it was small, but cosy with white walls, tan carpeting and a corner desk the window overlooking the forest was the best part, "mine," I thought, I couldn't believe how lucky I was.

I yawned loudly rubbing my sleepy eyes I was so tired.

"Someone's deadbeat, why don't you try getting some sleep?", Seth said shoving me playfully to the bed.

"Here put this," he said throwing me one of his old shirts.

"Thanks," I said as I made my way to him and without thinking hugged him, he was surprised by my sudden shown of affection, but he soon recovered and hugged me back lifting me up from the floor and leaving me no choice but to drop my hands from his waist and circled my arms throw his neck.

"You're welcome," he whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling my nape he then let go of me and walked away from the room shutting the door softly on his way out.

That night I fall asleep with a smile plastered on my face no chocolate mud eyes stalking my dreams.

My eyes fluttered open as a ray of light streamed throw my window illuminating my face, I stood up clumsily and stretched my stiffen muscles, I tiptoed carefully to the Hall to see if someone was awake yet but I didn't hear any noises.

"Sue?" I called, but no one answered.

"Seth?" I said, but I received the same silent answer.

Mmm... Well then, I decided to take a shower, a real shower. YAY! I hummed to myself as I strolled happily to the bathroom.

The warm water did wonderful things to my skin I couldn't believe I had survived without it for so long. As soon as I finished I closed the bin and wrapped myself in a pink flowery towel once secured around my body I took a small one and wrapped it around my head pulling my wet curls out of my face. I was still humming to myself when I heard movement in the kitchen, oh well it sure is Seth or Sue, I walked to greet them and offer to help making breakfast when I saw an almost naked girl rummaging the fridge._** A BURGLAR! OH MY GOD! What to do? What to DO!?**_ I stepped back a couple of steps looking for something to use to my advantage, my eyes rested on some golf clubs, _**PERFECT!** _I tiptoed carefully avoiding making noise and grabbed one, holding it closer to my body I made my way toward the kitchen.

The burglar was a tall girl with tan skin, she was wearing a sports bra and some cut-offs her hair barely reaching her shoulders, she seemed aloof from the world only caring for whatever it was that she was looking in that fridge. I took advantage of her distraction and with all the strength I could muster swing the golf club down, hitting her hard on the head.

**"WHAT THE FUCK?!"** She shouted turning at full speed and confronting me. Oh God, she was pissed.

"Don't you know it's rude to be rummaging through other people's fridge?" I said to her while swinging the golf club once more, aiming to hit her.

**"YOU BITCH,"** she yelled dodging my blows and tackling me all of a sudden, her body collided with mine and we both went down hard to the floor, the golf club slipping from my hands and flying away from reach. We were rolling on the floor I was scratching her arms while she pulled at my hair, god she was worse than an angry pitbull. I raised my leg and kicked her hard in the ribs, she coughed, but didn't let go, she just punched me hard in the jaw in response sending me flying across the room.

I stood up shaking adjusting my almost fallen towel, my hair was clinging to my face the other towel must have fallen of during my fall. The girl lunged at me then like a hungry cougar, but I manage to dodge her and grabbed the first thing my hand touch on the table, which happened to be a ketchup bottle, my jaw ached badly. Hell, I was swallowing blood, but I didn't care I wasn't about to let some burglar steal whatever she wanted from Sue's home, not way in Hell. She turned abruptly and lunged at me once more, but I was ready now putting the bottle in front of me I squeeze it hard, jets of ketchup burst in all directions I raised my eyes smiling at her soaked ketchup face, _JACKPOT!_ She looked like a huge tomato!

"YOU'RE SO DEAD," she said approaching me.

Suddenly, the back door cracked open, five tall muscular guys stepped in they were all laughing and goofing around, but they stopped mid way when they saw us.

"Gwen what's going on?" Seth said staring at me.

"You," a husky voice said, I knew that voice... Oh, Lord ... My worst fears were confirmed when I saw a pair of brown caramel eyes staring back at me.

"Jake?" Seth said turning to face him, but the giant ignored him and began to approach me.

My body was shaking in fear as I stepped back. The boy named Jake stretched his hands to grab me, but I backed up terrified and ended up banging my head against the edge of a cupboard. My eyes spotted stars as my vision began to blur, I let the thick dark blanket envelop me...

* * *

** I wish I had the gift of reading minds, just like Edward, BUT I DON'T, so plz review!**

**PS Paul will be showing up soon I promise! :)**


	4. Get your fucking paws off my imprint!

_**"I walked away hoping I had the strength to never look back. But every step I took was another step away from my heart"**_

* * *

**Get your fucking paws off my imprint**

_**PPOV**_

Five hundred hours, forty-one minutes and thirty-five seconds since I last saw her. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat, and I couldn't Fucking THINK! To make things worse the image of her hurt eyes haunted me, I couldn't escape those beautiful light blue orbs no matter what I tried, her face was stuck in my mind like gum in a slipper. Fuck my life, I didn't ask for any of this! Hell, I'd give everything I have to just go back in time and stop this imprinting shit from ever happening. I never had a choice in the matter, she looked at me and BANG! Just like that, she was the reason of my entire existence, I needed her like I needed air to breathe, I felt as if my heart was ripped from my body, leaving a huge dark hole behind that was slowly swallowing all. It hurts so much being away from her! Dude you're so whipped! Earn some control! Where was I anyway? I stripped from my cut-offs and fastened them to my left ankle as I let the wolf inside me take control.

**_Paul?_**

I jumped at the sudden voice in my head. How long has it been since I last phased?

**_Jared?_**

**_Yeah, man where are you? You need to come back__._**

**_I can't__._**

**_Grow some balls man__!__ I know your secret__._**

**_Shut up__,__ Cameron__! You __know nothing!_**

**_We found her__._**

**_WHAT!?_**

I was trying to see what the hell he meant by searching his thoughts, but Jared was reciting The French Alphabet, what the fuck? How did he even manage to learn it?

**_Kim has a French tutor_**

I growled internally making him focus. I couldn't care less if his imprint knew how to speak French or if she had grown a third eye! I needed to know what he meant before when he said that, but as I was about to yell at him, he phased back leaving me alone. FUCK!

I ran, immersing myself deeper and deeper in the vast forest, my thoughts were turmoil, I didn't want to think. I was shaking my head of unnecessary thoughts when my snout hit something hard, a sign?

"Welcome to Tijuana?!" Was I in Mexico? Whoops, I really overdid it this time. Great job Lahote, I thought giving me a mentally clap. Now what?

_**Line Break**_

_**GPOV**_

Darkness surrounded me, where was I? All I could remember was battling with an almost naked burglar ... oh yeah and freaking out when a known giant tried to approach me.

"What the hell happened, Leah?" Seth's voice said filled with… concern, maybe?

"You tell me, the bitch was trying to hit me with a freaking golf club," a feminine voice said. The voice sounded pissed.

"Oh god, someone please tell me they got that on film," a strange voice said.

"Oh, I'll give you something to record, alright," the feminine voice said.

A sudden curse rang in the air as I heard someone falling to the floor, laughter echoed the action.

"I think you left him childless."

"No, don't come any near," Seth growled (Did he just growl? Yeah, right I needed to get my ears check by the Otolaryngologist)

"It's her!" a familiar voice said, I think Seth named the giant Jake?

"What? Is this a game where you're trying to make us guess by saying the least possible words? Cool, um let me see, you're looking kind of awkward, I know! You banged her, right?" someone exclaimed.

My eyelids fluttered open suddenly, and the first thing I saw was Jake's fist connecting with another giant's nose.

"Ouch, man. What was that for?" The beaten giant said, trying to stop the flowing blood that was cascading down his nostrils.

"Because you're an idiot, she's the mysterious pizza girl!" Jake said.

All eyes rested on me then. I struggled to get up, I wanted to get away. I felt extremely exposed and I was having a headache the size of Nebraska. My heart was beating at record's time as my eyes locked with the burglar. I stepped back involuntarily and fell off the couch. I mentally prepared myself for the pain, but it never came. I raised my eyes and met Seth's almond ones staring back at me, an amused smile playing on his lips. He had grabbed me by the waist and held me now closer to his warm body, I felt my cheeks heat up. I realized then that I was still wrapped in a flowery towel, naked with five gorgeous giants staring at me. Yup, just what I always wanted. This day just keeps on getting better and better.

"Seth, why haven't you called 911?" I asked him.

"Huh?" he said moving a strand of wet hair behind my ear.

"THERE'S A BURGLAR IN YOUR HOUSE! So, I'm asking WHY HAVEN"T YOU CALLED 911!?" I shouted pointing at the unusual girl in front of me. Hey she wasn't that smart. Why hadn't she run? I mean she couldn't escape now, not with five huge Rocky Balboas blocking her way. Ag! This doesn't make any sense! To make matters worse they were all laughing at me, did I have something on my face? Oh god my towel had fallen of, hadn't it?! But as I bend down to retrieve it I realized it was still secured to my wet body, so WHAT WAS SO DAMN FUNNY?

" You. thought. Leah. was. a. thief?" Jake said panting.

"Um, isn't she?"

"No. She's my sister," Seth said holding his stomach and rubbing off some tears that had escaped his eyes while he was laughing.

"Oh, my god," I said, realizing I had hit her in the head with a golf club, not that she didn't defend herself, she broke my jaw, but anyway, this was AWKWARD.

"Um, excuse me while I go dig a hole and bury myself in it."

The giants were unsuccessfully trying to swallow their laughter while the girl I had mistaken for a burglar snickered.

"Guys this is Gwen, Gwen these are the guys, I think you already met Jake, the childless one is Collin, the idiot with the broken nose is Brady and the one who resembles Goofy is Embry," Seth said to me introducing his friends.

The girl coughed, suddenly glaring daggers at Seth.

"Oh yeah, and there's Leah, she's my sister."

I waved shyly at all of them, my eyes searching the room frantically. I sighed in relief when I didn't find him.

"He isn't here," Jake said staring at me.

When he saw I wasn't going to reply he ran a hand through his dishevelled hair and stare at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"W-why?" I stammered.

"You got fired 'cause of us."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"I..." Jake said but I cut him off.

"Look, you weren't responsible for what happened. If there's anybody at fault here, it is your 'friend', he was the one who bullied me and refused to pay."

"But..."

"Just leave it OK? I'm not angry at you."

"Can we start over again? Hey, my name is Jacob, but please call me Jake," he said outstretching his hand to me.

I giggled as I took it, but as soon as my fingers touched his, I jumped, retreating my burning hand.

"Why are you all so DAMN HOT?!"

They all laughed at my little outburst.

"Gee, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that... oh forget it."

"Come on stop bothering the little midget you have embarrassed her enough", Leah said in my defence, making me smile.

"Let's go little one. I'll lend you some clothes unless you want to spend the rest of the day in that towel", she said winking at me.

I followed her out of the room, the giants' laughter echoing on my back.

"So Gwen, how old are you?" Leah asked me suddenly.

"Um I'm seventeen why?" I asked, preparing for her reaction.

"Yeah, right. If you're seventeen then I'm Michael Jackson in the flesh."

"Well, you never know you seem kind of androgynous, and who knows maybe you're hiding a pair of balls inside there, although the skin isn't the right tone, but maybe you had surgery after all...", I said mocking her.

"You did not just say that."

"You can teach me how to dance THRILLER!" I said smiling widely at her.

She grabbed her pillow then and without further notice, lunged at me, we collided and fell to the hard floor while we burst out laughing.

"Hey Gwen, the guys were wondering if..." Seth trailed off he was regarding me with his eyes wide open standing by Leah's door.

I was about to ask him what his deal was when he rushed to me.

"YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

"Huh?" I said as one of my hands probed my face, OUCH my jaw was in excruciating pain, my hand came back covered in blood. My blood. Nice.

"Don't look at me like that, it's Michael's fault, he's got quite a hook on him."

"Michael?" Seth asked, he was trying to maintain a serious face, but failing miserably.

Leah raised her pillow and sent me a silent threat.

"Oh, never mind."

Seth grabbed me by the waist then and downplaying my weight, as if I was a light feather, threw me on his muscular shoulders.

"What the heck!? PUT ME DOWN!"

"No can do," he said marching with me bumping on his shoulders. The last thing I saw were Leah's mocking gestures behind Seth's back.

"Where are you taking me? PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! I'M ALMOST NAKED!" I shouted, were they all plotting against me? I didn't want to spend the rest of my life in this towel, I was going to die mortified with embarrassment.

"Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way, besides you aren't hiding anything that I haven't already seen" he said and I could swear he was smiling, oh boy... He did not just play the nude card! Sweet memories of his naked body flooded in my mind, AG just when I thought I had left our whole embarrassing encounter behind us

"Ditto gigantor," I said smiling deviously behind his back

Seth stopped suddenly before entering a small room, the bathroom? He then lower me with gentleness and put me on the toilet, I was too tired to try to get away, besides, I was curious.

Seth opened the bathroom's cabinet and extracted a first aid kit and turned to faced me with a piece of cotton and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. He sat on the marble floor to be at my same level. He soaked the cotton in the burning liquid and gently brought it to my jaw.

"This is going to sting a little," He said to me as he applied the cotton to my injured jaw, I flinched at the sudden pain, but I didn't complain, I just sat there with my eyes closed waiting for him to finish.

"There, it's getting bruised, but at least is disinfected, I'll bring you some ice," he said standing up, but my hand grabbed his as my sky-blue eyes searched for his almond ones.

"Thanks," I said giving him a small smile. Seth smiled back at me and bending down he stroked carefully my injured jaw, I closed my eyes once more relinquishing the extraordinary feeling of his warm hands in my face. When I finally opened my eyes I found Seth's eyes staring back at me, we were inches apart his forehead glued to mine, his uneven breathing tickling my face, oh god is he going to kiss me?

The bathroom's door cracked open making me jump all of a sudden as Seth dropped his scorching hand from my face, well that answers my question.

"Seth are you... oh, sorry," Brady said looking extremely awkward and moving his weight from one foot to other, if I wasn't still dazed I would have laughed my but off at the situation.

"Oh yeah, what do you say to a game of Twister?" Seth asked me trying to save his friend from further awkwardness.

"That's what you were trying to ask me before?"

"Yup" he said popping up the p.

"Sounds fun, but um, can I get changed first? I feel like I have this towel glued to my body."

"Great! Meet us downstairs in five," He said and ruffling my messy curls left with Brady trailing behind him

_**Line break **_

"Right foot red, Brady", Leah said, she was the one calling out the colours.

Brady tried to carefully raise his foot from underneath Collin but he kicked his leg in the process making him fall.

"DAMN IT BRADY, YOU'RE SUCH A KLUTS!" Collin yelled while crawling of the tarp, he then took the spinner from Leah's hand and spun it, mischief showing in his green eyes.

"Left hand blue, Embry," he chanted.

Embry moved his hand with ease and placed it next to Seth's foot in a blue bubble.

"Show off", I whispered annoyed at him, was I the only one who was sweating waterfalls and extremely uncomfortable? My back was to the tarp, my body was arched high with my hands and legs stretched in different angles, Seth's huge body hovered above mine both of his arms extended above my shoulders and his long legs outstretched next to Embry's foot, his hip was almost touching my hip,_ JUST DON'T THINK ABOUT IT,_ and his face was inches away from mine. My body was shaking by the pressure I was putting on it, it was a matter of time before I loose my equilibrium. I smiled at the comforting thought of bringing Brady down since he was stretched underneath me. We were all struggling to maintain still, only Embry seemed comfortable enough stretched under Seth's legs.

Unexpectedly, Brady sneezed and couldn't help falling.

"Idiot", Embry said laughing making the tarp shake.

"SPIDER!" Brady yelled on the spur of the moment and it was followed by Embry's high pitch screams. He then rolled out of the tarp and regarded himself looking for the non-existent spider.

Brady guffaws echoed in the lounge, I was trying hard to keep a serious face as my body was shaking with my unleash laughter, Seth was shaking too. I felt as little drops fall on my flushed cheeks, Seth was crying and that's when I lost it, I let my chuckles break free as my tight body gave up. Seth encircled my waist with his hands before we both collided on top of the tarp. I stopped laughing when I saw his body tangled with mine, he raised his hand to stroke my cheek when the back door opened at once.

_**"GET YOUR FUCKING PAWS OF MY IMPRINT!"**_ a husky familiar voice said, uh-oh...

* * *

**YAY! little cliffy haha **

**Paul is finally here! How do you think Gween will react?**

**What about Seth? **

**Please review, I'm dying to know what you're thinking! **

**Now I'd like to mention a special friend of mine who made this whole chapter possible, yes I'm talking about you fari! Thanks for being such a terrific PM and beta friend, you're smart, funny and crazy just like ME! thanks for being so forthcoming and a huge source of inspiration :)**

**Regarding my reviewers,**

**First Guest: Thanks for liking my story, I'll do my best not to dissapoint you, don't worry I hate when people make imprint stories and the main characters get romantically involve almost inmediately. This is not the case. Paul will try his bet to try and conquer Gween since she doesn't trust him, things between them will proceed rather slowly and don't forget we have Seth in the way.**

**Fantasy Freak: I'm sorry but I can't just erase Paul from the map, he's Gween's imprint after all. However, I'll post more Seth/Gween moments but don't get to attach to them.**

**HatersGoing2Hate: I really enjoyed how Seth and Gween met too! thanks for your review I hope you enjoy next chapters as well.**

**Fari30: I hope this chapter answered your questions? hahah thanks for your awesome reviews!**

**Third Guest: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next will be in PPOV!**

**Thanks to Wolfsrule, Second Guest, Wolvesaddiction and MoonHowler for their fantastic reviews!**

**Special thanks to all the people who add "Pepperoni Love" to their alerts and favourites :) YOU ROCK!**


	5. Guys like you are why girls turn lesbian

_**"We love without reason, and without reason we hate"**_

* * *

**Guys like you are why girls turn Lesbian**

_**PPOV**_

Come on, come on, COME ON! I felt like I have been thumb lifting for hours. What must a werewolf do to get a ride over here? Fucking Mexico and their stupid chubby habitants with their huge funny hats and impossible language! God, I can't take it anymore. I need to see her, I was practicing my apology for the hundred time when a truck honked making me jump and trip over my foot falling face down to the asphalt, god what an inept. A chubby Mexican rolled his window and smiling, said to me:

"¿Que onda wey? ¿Te apetece un aventón?(*)" What the FUCK! Why didn't I pay attention to Miss Townsed in her Spanish classes? I couldn't understand a shit of what he was saying and I needed a ride.I faced him and giving him a saint-like smile I said,"Um, Washington?"

"Wey! Ya me parecía que tenías cara de Gringo, ¿Así que Washington? Puedo dejarte en Oregon, andale, sube a la nave(*)" Did he just say Oregon? Perfect, I could contact Jared from there! I climbed up the old rusty truck and put on my seatbelt. As soon as he started the car I turned to face him.

"Thank you" I said to the strange Mexican who was regarding me funny

"Pues de nada, ¡Cuate!(*)" he said smiling brightly at me while caressing his pointy moustache, GROSS.

"Que ¿no hablas español?(*)" I racked my brains searching for a perfect answer, no such luck.

"No. Nose el es-pañol(*)" I said in an awkward accent

"Pues que lástima mi wey nos hubiéramos cagado de la risa juntos(*)"

"Don't you speak English?" I asked hoping that he did, after all, he had understood when I thanked him

"No entiendo ni cuarto de lo que dijiste(*)"

I sighed, this was going to be a long road. I was mentally trying to control myself; after all, I couldn't afford loosing my temper. I decided to try once more.

"English?"

"Pues habrías empezado por ahí wey, no, no hablo ingles, aunque se alguna que otra frase, Motherfucker,(*)" he said in a strange accent winking at me, did I heard him right? Did he just call me a...? I felt as my body start shaking all of a sudden, my hands curling into fists.

"¿Tienes frio? Aqui tienes mi esposa tejió este poncho,(*)" he said throwing a thick poncho to my lap, I took deep breaths and finally managed to calm myself down, wow that was a close call.

The journey was long and boring, I was finally dozing off when someone poked my shoulder, growling, I turned my face to my annoying partner

"Aqui es tu parada wey,(*)" the Mexican said. God, was he deaf or something? Hadn't he heard me when I told him I didn't speak fucking Spanish?! I shrugged and closed my eyes once more, hoping sleep would overcome me. My eyes fluttered open the moment I felt my seat sinking under some extra weight, I turned my face and stop dead when I saw little Mexican glued to my side, WHAT THE FUCK!? He unbuckled my seatbelt and gave me an open mouth smile, is he going to rape me? Great job Lahote, the only ride you managed to get and the driver is a psycho with a pointy moustache and funny accent who's now hitting on you. What did I ever do to deserve this? I backed up until my back hit the passenger's door. The chubby Mexican laughed and stretched his hand... he better not try something funny or I swear I kill him... I was shaking with rage when he opened my door making me fall backwards to the cold floor. Huh? I raised my head and saw a sign, "Oregon welcomes you," Oh so he was just telling me to get off, I stood up hastily and blushing said to him,"Thanks for the ride"

"No hay problema mi cuate, talvez volvamos a encontrarnos, suerte(*)" and with that he speed off leaving me by myself in the route

I shook my head and ran into the forest stripping from my torn cut offs while doing so, I was a beast in a matter of seconds

**_Hello?_**

**_Paul?_**

**_Jake is that you?_**

**_Yeah, are you near by? I can hear your thoughts much clearer _**

**_I'm in Oregon, think you can send over Jared?_**

**_Sure thing, just stay put I'm going to phase back_**

**_Oh and Jake?_**

**_Yes?_**

**_I need clothes _**

**_No prob, it's good to have you back man_**

**_Thanks_**

I was left to my own thoughts then; I was pacing in circles when I heard Jared's voice echoing in my mind

**_Look whose back!_**

**_Shut up,_ **I growled but I couldn't stop my lips from curling into a smile, which probably looked scary in my wolf form.

**_Oregon man, seriously?_**

I replayed the recent events to Jared, he burst out laughing when he saw the Mexican cornering me in the truck

**_You hahah thought haha he hahah was hahahahah a hahaha rapist! _**Jared managed to think through his laughter. I hope he chokes on his laugh!

**_AGGGGGGGGG! Don't even start_**

**_Wait till the guys hear about this _**Jared let out another chuckle

**_Oh no, you won't!_**

**_Maybe I will maybe I won't, who knows?_**

**_You're such a pain in my a** sometimes, what do you want?_** I growled annoyed

**_All the muffins Sue gives you during breakfast_**

**_For how long?_**

**_One month_**

**_I HATE YOU_**

**_Do we have a deal or not?_**

**_Yeah_**

**_I'm almost there I'm phasing back_**

The sound of a branch breaking made me turned on my back, Jared enter the clearing I was in just wearing a pair of cut-offs, he smiled at me and throw me a white shirt with some cut-offs which I gladly took with my mouth. I calmed myself and felt as my muscles shrink and my fur evaporated, I was back to my old self in a matter of seconds. I put on my new shirt with my cut-offs and jogged to where Jared was.

"Hey"

"Come on, we need to get back to Seth's home"

"Is that where she is?"

"Yeah"

"You met her?"

"Not actually, but I can tell you all I know from Jake's thoughts"

"How did you even manage to find her?"

"Well, soon after you left Jake organized this kind of hunt but he never really told us the real reason we had to find this mysterious pizza girl, he just told us you were really mean to her and he wanted to apologized..." Jared said but I cut him off mid sentence

"But you know the real reason, did Jake told you?"

"No he didn't, it was kind off an accident, I was patrolling around the rez and he phased to send me home, he saw my worried thoughts about you since you weren't phasing and we couldn't know where you were, so it kind off slipped. He didn't need to tell me since I saw the way you were looking at her from his thoughts; it was the same way I stared at Kim when I imprinted"

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you, it's just that..." I trailed off as I felt Jared's hand patting my shoulder

"It's cool, I now how hard this can be. Believe me, Kim slapped me when I told her"

"You aren't making me feel any better, you know?"

"You didn't let me finish, she hated me and ignored me, for about a week I was extremely miserable, but then she came to me and apologized, and well, we have been together ever since"

"I'm sorry I made fun of you, I guess I didn't understand this stuff back then"

"No hard feelings man"

"So... fill me in, will you?"

"Um well we couldn't find her since we didn't know her name and she was fired from Pizza Hut..." I cut him off abruptly

"SAY WHATTTTTTT?! Please tell me it wasn't because of me," I said pleading with my eyes as I felt my inner wolf whimper

"Sorry man"

"DAMN IT! But then how...?"

"Three weeks past before Seth found her, but he didn't realize she was mysterious pizza girl, Jake did when he got to meet her since she's staying at Seth's home"

"SHE'S WHAT?! Come again, I think I heard you wrong," I said as my body started to shake, my anger filling me up

"Um she's homeless, so, Seth offered her a room"

I closed my eyes. I felt as the anger was consuming me little by little claiming my entire body. I was like a volcano about to erupt.

"Paul?" a familiar voice brought me back to the present I open my eyes to see Jake staring at me with worried eyes

"Where is she?"I asked ignoring him

"She's inside they're playing twister"

I took a deep breath and focus on soothing my body. After the tremors finally faded away I opened the gate and hopped the stairs taking two steps at once until I made it to the door.

I was a nervous wreck, this would be so much easier if I hadn't screw up, I sighed, just do it, what if she hates me? My inner wolf gave a sudden whimper at the though. Get a grip Lahote, you have dealt with chicks before, it's no big deal. Oh, but it was. I stretched my hand to the door knob but thought better of it and drop it last minute. After a couple of unsuccessful tries I felt Jared's hand in my shoulder.

"Are we getting in sometime before Christmas?" he whispered in my ear making Jake laugh

I started to shake then, _how dare he made fun of me_, just because he had perfect Kim, he haven't got the slightest idea what I was going through, after all, his imprint made it quite easy for him since Kim had been in love with Jared since ever, she has all her school books filled with huge hearts that say Mrs Cameron. Pretty pathetic if you ask me, all it took was for him to ask her for a pencil and TA-DA! Ladies and gentleman we got ourselves an imprint!

"Paul, calm down," Jake said but he wasn't using his Alpha voice, so I didn't have to obey. Not that I could. I was way gone. My anger had consume every logical thought that remained in my mind. I was about to phase and let my wolf teach Jared a lesson when I heard her laugh. My body relaxed instantly as her voice flooded throw my body. Her laughter was music to my ears, I felt a smile forming on my face, I couldn't wait any longer, I had to meet her. Ignoring a puzzled Jared I turned and burst throw the unlock door. My smile dropped the moment I saw the love of my life in Seth's arms, I felt like a living earthquake, my body wasn't in control anymore, my vision began to blur, everywhere I look I saw red, I wanted blood, SETH'S BLOOD!

_"**GET YOUR FUCKING PAWS OF MY IMPRINT!**"_ I growled in a voice that was strange to my own ears

I stormed to where Seth stood, I could feel the floor vibrating with each step I took. I bent down and grabbed him by the neck shoving him forcefully against the nearest wall.

"DON'T. EVER. TOUCH. HER. AGAIN. OR I'LL SWEAR YOU'LL REGRETT IT," I growled clenching my teeth together as I squeezed his throat making it impossible for him to breathe

"Paul calm down, you don't want to hurt him, "Jared said approaching me and trying unsuccessfully to push me away from Seth

Oh but that's where you're wrong Jared, I wanted to. My inner wolf was picturing different scenarios where Seth ended up dead. I wanted so badly to shred him into tiny little pieces and then cremate him. If he gets lucky, and I am in a good mood, his ashes could be use for my Sunday barbecue.

"Paul you're scaring her," Jake said suddenly

I turned my face to look at my imprint. She was indeed frightened. She was curled in a tiny little ball in a corner with her back to the wall and her knees glued to her chin, her body was trembling and she was crying silently rocking her body back and forward in a synchronized move. Oh Hell, I thought to myself as I felt my anger subsiding. I loosened my grip on Seth's neck but punched him hard on the face before releasing him, my inner wolf smiled proudly at myself when I heard a loud crack. I had broken his nose. He would heal, though. Stupid, fucking puppy.

"Paul that's enough, OUTSIDE NOW!" Jake said in his Alpha voice, I glimpsed at my love but she wasn't staring at me, she was staring at Seth with a torn face, my body resumed it's shaking as I dashed away from the house and immersed into the forest.

I couldn't hold it any longer as soon as my feet touched the grass I phased tearing my new clothes apart. I was in a frenzy, I wanted to bite, hurt and kill. I needed to get some release from all this anger. So, I started to hit myself with the nearest tree, biting pieces of wood and hitting it once, twice and so on until I finally succeed in booting the tree from its root. I felt footsteps approaching but ignoring them I pass on to the next tree and start to hit it. Blood was dripping from my snout as I bit pieces of wood from the tree's log. I stopped abruptly when I felt a sudden pressure on my left side, I turned my head slowly and came face to face with a medium-brown wolf, he was nudging my ribs with his snout attempting to push me away from the tree. However, when he noticed I was rooted on my spot without budging, he whimpered.

**_You need to stop this Paul_, **Jared said nudging me again

**_Don't tell me what to do, you aren't Sam!_**

**_Paul, let go of that tree NOW!_** Jake's command echoed strongly in my head, my paws wavered and gave in as my body dropped to the grass. I nailed my claws into the wet earth to try and ease my frustration.

**_You need to learn some control if you're going to be near Gwen_**

The mention of my imprint sent shivers through my spine, my heart was constricted inside my rib-cage, the pain was unbearable. Throwing my head back I let out a howl filled with pure anguish.

**_You and Jared are both going patrolling right now, Seth, Leah and Brady will discharge you at around seven o clock. Paul you'll be watching over the beach, Jared you'll be keeping an eye near the treaty's line, that's were the last bloodsucker appear the last time. Oh, and Paul I forbid you from killing Seth, no more meaningless fights, got it?_**

**_Yes, sir_**

Jared shoved me playfully then at took of running at full speed to the right, I shook my head and dashed at full speed to the left, five hours patrolling around the rez, five hours away from her. God this is killing me! The only comfort that I had was knowing that when I'd be released from my shift I could see her and Seth wasn't going to be there. I was planning on taking advantage of the full situation. I needed to earn the trust of my imprint and I wasn't giving up, not now, not in a million years from now.

I need to give her something special so that she forgave me, but what? I racked my brains thinking, when suddenly an idea popped into my mind. Girls love cheesy stuff, yes, I could get her some flowers along with some chocolates and a poem, maybe? But I wanted to be unique, a common love poem wouldn't do it. I know, I need to invent one, yeah, that's it! Come on, Lahote time to bring up your tender side, think!

"Roses are red (yeah good one!)", now how do I continue? Mmm something about violets? I got it!

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, AG! I'm stuck this is so F****** IMPOSSIBLE! Some poems rhyme this one doesn't! I sucked at this, I hit my head repeatedly against a tree. I'm such a loser.

_**"Roses are red, **_

_**Violets are blue, **_

_**if I had a condom,**_

_**I'd sleep with you!"**_ Oh god, this isn't working at all, the only poems I manage to invent have a sexual connotation. She won't like that. I know, I just need to change the beginning and then the words will come to me, um Ok let's try this:

_**"Roses are red, **_

_**Shamrocks are green,**_

_**You've got the cutest butt**_

_**I've ever seen!"**_ WHY, WHY, WHY OH WHY?! I need to stop thinking about her body! Well, not forever, but for now. I need to learn to just fucking concentrate!

I finally managed to come up with the perfect poem, I recited once more in my head as my wolf smiled proudly at me. I realized then that the sun had set and it was getting dark, my shift was about to conclude. My ears perked up as I heard a branch breaking, I turned abruptly and crouching down on my paws I growled at the unknown shape showing my canines in the process.

"Don't get your panties on a knot Lahote, it's just me," The annoying voice of Leah said

I growled at her some more, but my body relaxed as I sat with my belly stretched to the grass. Brady appeared suddenly and threw me some clothes which I gladly took with my mouth. I jogged to the nearest tree and making sure I was screened from their view, not that I care phasing in front of Brady but Leah was a different case, I phased back. I put on the blue Abercrombie shirt Brady gave me and then put on the pair of cut-offs. I walked briskly towards them, they were both in wolf form now, the auburn reddish wolf with white spots on the back was Brady, and the light grey wolf was Leah. Brady was one of the smallest wolves in our pack along with Collin, since they were both fifteen. However, they both were a little bigger than Leah, who was the smallest and only girl in the pack.

I nodded at both of them before speeding of to Seth's home. I got there at record's time. I took a deep breath an entered the house by using the back door. The instant aroma of cookies made my mouth watered; I followed the scent into the kitchen, where I found my little imprint removing a plate from the oven filled with cookies. She was wearing one of Sue's aprons, which was pink with cute little cupcakes images all over, and she had a matching chef hat in her head, she looked to DAMN cute for her own good, she was unaware of my presence since her back was towards me, I decided to make myself noticed, so, I coughed.

"Hey there gorgeous, smells delicious in here, can I have one of your cookies?" I said crossing my arms over my chest as I leaned my back into the nearest wall

The moment she heard my voice her body froze as she dropped the hot plate with the cookies. She turned slowly to face me and when I saw her face my heart crushed in a million pieces. Her eyes were wide open reflecting fear and her tiny body was shaking. I took a step towards her, but she back stepped until her back was glued to the kitchen's counter. I approached her with my hands stretched in front of me, but she dropped to the floor sobbing and put her little hands in front of her face in a defensive stance, what the hell?!

"Plea-se d-don't," she said in a broken voice

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said, crouching down on the floor to be at her same level. I lower both of her hands to see her face but she raised them up almost instantly

"Don't do that"

"Huh?"

"Don't cover your face from me, you're absolutely beautiful," As soon as the words left my mouth she dropped her hands, a thunderstruck expression crossing her face

"Are you bipolar or you act? Could have easily fooled me"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said puzzled at her face. We were inches apart and her breath was caressing my face, she smelled like wild blueberries and chocolate, I wanted to kiss her badly; my body was leaning in when she shoved me away.

"Is this some kind of sick joke to you? First you made fun of me and bullied me in front of your friend, you insult me, and refused to pay, they fired me because of you! And now, you act as If you care, telling me bulls*** and stuff. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"She spat angrily at my face, I felt as if someone had punched me in the gut and throw me in a mincer. She stood up shaking and turned to leave, but I couldn't let her get away like that, so, I grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards me, she struggled and fall. I managed to catch her just before her face slammed into the floor, I was on top of her, my hands holding her by the waist, she was struggling to break free, her nails scratching at my arms as her feet kicking my legs. I sighed, and put both of her hands above her head pinning her down while my legs got tangled with hers, my face was inches apart from hers, and I couldn't stop wondering what her lovely pink lips would taste like. I shook my head to focus, it was now or never.

_**"Roses are red, **_

_**Violets aren't blue,**_

_**Fuck this poem,**_

**_I wanna go out with you,_ "**I chanted to her face waiting for her reply

"Will you go out with me this Saturday?" I asked her when I saw she wasn't going to say anything. PLEASE SAY YES PLEASE SAY YES PLEASE SAY YES.

She smiled at me then, and said, "Sorry, I'm having a headache this weekend" and with that she spat on my face, the sudden attack took me by surprise making me loose my grip on her wrists, she shoved me out of the way and grabbing me by the shoulders kneed me where the sun doesn't shine. I curled in a ball as I felt the pain erupting in my manhood, the spittle was running down my forehead and into my left eye, I felt stupid, embarrassed and angry but most of all rejected, she hated me.

She stopped abruptly at the door and turned to face me once more.

"_Guys like you are why girls turn lesbian,_" She said before leaving

* * *

**MUAHAHAHHA Gwen is so mean I feel sorry for Paul, he'll just have to work his a** of to win her over.**

**So my dear friends any comments? I hate being pushy, but your reviews are the only thing that keeps me motivated to keep on writing, so please REVIEW! don't be shy ;)**

**First of all, I'm going to mention a special friend of mine, who despite being extremely busy and absolutely deadbeat over HW edited this chapter, making it possible for me to post it, so I want everybody to give FARI30 a big round of applause, YOU RULE!  
**

**Regarding my awesome reviewers,**

**HatersGoing2Hate: thanks 4 your review! I hope this chapter makes you laugh :)**

**PS hurry up and update your Paul fanfic!**

**Fari30: Hope you enjoy this chapter and won't be too dissapointed. Paul isn't a real jackass, he's just in unknown territory. He never imagined he was going to imprint and he tries to seduce Gwen the only way he knows how, but when he realizes his tactics only manage to alienate Gwen, he'll start approaching her from a different angle. He'll fight his hardest to win her heart (He will become a complete different person due to his feelings for her, she'll change him for the best). So, please be patient and don't give up on Paul just yet. Who knows, he may surprise you... :)**

**Shamille101: Thanks 4 you review! Glad to know you're enjoying the story so far... About Gwen's nudist problem you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**Hance: Yay I made you laugh! thanks 4 your review!**

**Umbralunae:AWWWW loved your review! My goal is to keep people entertained, so thanks for such kind words, you totally made my day!**

**Also, I would like to recommend three awesome fanfics from three of my reviewers, (drumrolls please :) )**

**"Good Things Start Small" (Embry/OC) by my PM and beta friend fari30**

**"Let me love you tonight" by HatersGoing2Hate (Paul/OC)**

**and last but not least, "Like the Sun" (Paul/OC) by UmbraLunae**

**Special thanks to all the viewers that added "Pepperoni Love" to their Fav's list, alerts, and for those who are following my story, YOU GUYS ROCK MY WORLD!**

* * *

**(*)Translation:**

**_"¿Que onda wey? ¿Te apetece un aventón?"=_ **'Sup buddy? Need a ride?

**_"Wey! Ya me parecía que tenías cara de Gringo, ¿Así que Washington? Puedo dejarte en Oregon, andale, sube a la nave"=_** Dude! I knew you were Yankee, so, Washington? I can leave you in Oregon, come on, get on"

**_"Pues de nada, ¡Cuate!"_**= "No problem, buddy"

_**"Que ¿no hablas español?"**_= "What? Don't you speak spanish?"

**_"No. Nose el es-pañol"_**= "No, I don't know s-spanish"

**_"Pues que lástima mi wey nos hubiéramos cagado de la risa juntos"_ **= "Such a pity dude, we could have had a good laugh together"

**_"No entiendo ni cuarto de lo que dijiste"_**= "I didn't get a thing of what you said"

**_"Pues habrías empezado por ahí wey, no, no hablo ingles, aunque se alguna que otra frase, Motherfucker"_ **= Yous should have start by that buddy, no I don't speak English. Although, I know some phrases, motherfucker"

**_"¿Tienes frio? Aqui tienes mi esposa tejió este poncho"_**= "Are you cold? Here, my wife knit this poncho"

**_"Aqui es tu parada wey"_ **= "This is your stop buddy"

**_"No hay problema mi cuate, talvez volvamos a encontrarnos, suerte"_**= "No problem buddy, maybe will cross paths again, good luck"


	6. Because keeping a secret can only lead

**Dear crazy readers, **

**Sorry for neglecting u 4 so long :'( My beta friend is really having a hard time due to all the HW and projects she has to prepare and hand in for school. So, she won't be able to edit my chapters anymore, therefore, I'm needing a BR ASAP, if you know of someone or you're up for the job just send me a PM or review, I'll be eternally grateful! :)**

**Well, having that cover, I wanted to apologize for not giving more info about this story, I was so excited in posting my first fanfic that I kind of forgot, please forgive me? Here I'm leaving u all you need to know,**

**"Pepperoni Love" takes place right after breaking Dawn**

**Time of the story: We are somewhere around August, between 3 and 4 weeks shy from beginning of school**

**My OC characters,**

**Nikkole Arwen Grace aka Gwen Rochester (fake name she had to adopt when leaving England) is seventeen years old, she has wild messy curly auburn hair, she's 5,1 feet tall and she has light blue eyes which tend to change colour depending on the weather. She's a fugitive who ran away from her home leaving behind her abusive father.**

**Ian Hunter Cooley: Nikki's BFF, he's the one who helped her escaped on her 15th birthday. Picture Jake Abel (Ian O'Shea in the movie the Host, in case you haven't seen it just google it, and keep your eyes open, this character will play an important role later on)**

**Kenneth Felix Osbourne: Embry's childhood friend, next werewolf to phase.**

**Age and nicknames of the wolves**

**Sam : 23 Alpha of the pack, he transfers his power to Jacob before leaving for his Honeymoon**

**Jared (Jar/Jare-bear, Kim's personal nickname for him): 21, second in command**

**Paul (Poli-Wog, the guys tease him when they found Gwen's nickname for him): 21, third lieutenant**

**Leah ( Lee/ Lee-Lee): 21**

**Embry (Em): 19**

**Quil (Quillie/the thing, named after the four fantastic movie): 19**

**Jacob (Jake/Jay-Jay): 19 current Alpha of the pack**

**Seth (Sethman/ Sethy-boo, Sue's personal nickname for him): 17**

**Collin (Cole): 15**

**Brady (Brad):15**

**Imprints age and their nicknames**

**Emily (Emmy, Meelee): 24**

**Kim (Kimmie/Kimbo): 19**

**Nikkole /Gwen (minion, midget, sky, shorty, nikki, Niknak): 17**

**Reenesmee (Nessie): 9 but seems 13**

**Claire (Clear-bear/ Laire) : 4**

**That's all folks, now you may continue... ENJOY! :)**

**_Disclaimer:_ I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, DUH! only my loony OC characters ;)**

* * *

_**"The attics of the mind hold onto their dusty secrets and free them at inappropriate moments"**_

* * *

**Because Keeping a secret can only lead to trouble**

_**GPOV**_

_**"Get here you bitch! You worthless whore! You're the cause of your mother's death!"**_

_**"I'm sorry Daddy please p-please d-dddon't be mad"**_

_**"Shut up skank, you need to be taught a lesson, come here"**_

_**"No d-daddy p-pleas-se"**_

_**He approached me then with an evil smile plastered on his face. He slapped me once, twice, thrice and kept on doing it over and over again until I dropped crying to the floor. He then grabbed a handful of my hair and put his left foot on my belly, and pulled; pain erupted all over my body, my screams echoed in the entire house hurting my own ears. My eyelids shut closed but opened abruptly at the cold feeling of something sharp at my throat**_

_**"Say hello to Mommy," His voice sent shivers up my spine and I let out a scream.**_

I woke up to the sound of my own screech, silent tears were running down my cheeks and my body felt wet. I was soaked in my sweat with my pj's clinging to my wet body. My sudden nightmare came alive again in front of my own eyes making my body shiver. Why? I haven't recalled that memory for so long, so why now? I let my head dropped to my hands as I sobbed.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a worried Seth rushed in, his eyes frantically searched the room before resting on me. His muscles relaxed when he saw me unharmed. He sat on the mattress then making the bed sank under his weight. My eyes finally adjusted and I found myself ogling the handsome Model in front of me, _Paul is hotter_, a tiny voice in my head said. _WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!_ I pushed the thought away and concentrated on Seth's figure. His hair was tousled and he was only wearing a pair of boxers with little shamrock's printed all over it, my eyes started to roam his body involuntarily, I couldn't stop myself from drooling at his six-pack. God he look YUMMY. He was my own personal TOBLERONE bar. I felt the heat rising in my cheeks as I realized where my thoughts were going.

"Gwen, what happened? Are you alright?" He asked me, putting both of his hands in my shoulders, and searching my face with his almond eyes

Words eluded me, I couldn't speak even if I wanted to, a sob escaped my lips as I lunged at him. I encircled my arms around his hip and hugged him as my tears continued to run down my cheeks and into his six-pack stomach. He was shocked at first but after a second I felt his warm muscled arms hugging me back, he kept a hand in my back while the other was soothingly brushing my curls. After what felt like eternity I managed to pull away, I raised my conflicted eyes to find him staring right back at me. He pushed a loose strand of my hair behind my ear and with his left hand he stroked my bruised cheek, or what was left of it since the bruise was almost gone.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he asked me, his mint breath embracing me, he smelled like fresh pines and Hershey kisses, his smell wasn't as intoxicated as Paul but it was alluring. I nodded my head feeling a little dizzy from his closeness.

"I'm just glad you're OK, you look exhausted, try to get some sleep Gwen" his lips brushed softly against my forehead before dropping his scorching arms from my back and jumping of the mattress.

My body acted on its own accord then, I outstretched my hand to grab his, but ended up tugging at the elastic waistband of his boxers and getting a little peek of his cute ass. Don't ask me how the hell that happened because I'm just as thunderstruck as you probably are right now.

"I'M S-SSSORRY!" I said embarrassed as I released his elastic waistband making him flinch at the sudden pain, god could this get any awkward?

Seth was struggling to keep a straight face but failing miserably. As soon as our eyes met a guffaw escaped his lips as he burst out laughing falling to the floor. His laugh was so infectious that I found myself laughing along with him, when I finally managed to calm myself down I found Seth's almond eyes staring right at me. I really don't know how long we spent staring at each other until Seth coughed pulling me out of my reverie. Can you spell AWKWARD?

"I should probably go, you need to rest," he said getting up

"D-don't go, please?" The words fled from my mouth before I could stop them

He cocked his head to the side and regarded me funny. I patted my bed indicating for him to lay down with me

"I shouldn't," he said, but I could heard the hesitation in his voice

I dropped my eyes to my feet feeling utterly mortified. However, my eyes rose when I felt the mattress sinking under some extra weight. I laid down next to him our shoulders barely touching. I remembered then that I was sweaty and sticky and probably looked disgusting. I secretly started to move away from him, but I came up short when my arm touched air, meaning I was at the edge of the bed.

"Oh, no you don't," Seth said grabbing me by the waist and bringing me closer to his warm body

"I'm all sweaty"

"Doesn't matter to me"

I closed my eyes and clung closer to his body resting my head on his balmy chest. Sleep soon overcame me.

I woke up a few hours later feeling my body in flames. I remembered then falling asleep on Seth's heated body, I tried to move carefully so as not to wake the giant beside me, but as I was manoeuvring to get his scorching arm of me he groaned. I stood still waiting for him to wake up, he didn't. I sighed in relief and continued with my task. Suddenly, Seth murmured something incomprehensible and taking me with him turned to his right, so now, he was facing the ceiling with me on top of him. AG! Could this be any more difficult? Putting both of my hands on his shoulders I unglued myself from him, but being clumsy as I am I lost my equilibrium last-minute and fall on top of him with a thud.

On the spur of the moment, I felt certain hardness in my belly. Huh? I lower my eyes and almost passed out instantly. OH MY GOD. Is that a...? EWW! I thought, as I jumped and fall face down to the floor cursing in the process. At least ex-nudist was still sleeping. I stood up hastily and my eyes widened as I stare at Seth's morning-glory. Cut it out! Is not as if you haven't seen his buddy before. Oh shut up SHUT UP SHUT UP!

My eyes roamed the room frantically searching for help. A pink cowboy hat hanging from the rack caught my eye. I grabbed it and closing my eyes dropped it carefully over Seth's little problem. There. Problem solved. I turned to grab my clothes and left the room giggling as a mischievous little girl.

WOW it's only six o clock? Well then shoulders to the wheel! I have between two and three hours for the rest of them to wake up, there's so much to do and no time to waste. Get going!

_**Two hours and a half later...**_

"Gwen darling, what are you doing awake?" Sue asked me as I was placing my fifth plate of chocolate caramel cookies in the counter

"Good Morning Sue. Would you like some cinnamon rolls or some cookies or some waffles with syrup or maybe some scramble eggs with ham and toast?"

"Wow, you did all this? I have no idea you knew how to cook"

"Um yeah, I didn't have a choice"

"What do you mean honey?"

"Um, my dad was never around so I had to fed for myself"

"Well this looks delicious; I'll be asking you for the recipe afterwards"

"Sure"

"Um, Sue?"

"Yes Gwen, what is it?"

"I wanted to thank you. I truly appreciate what you, Seth and Leah are doing for me, so I was thinking that maybe we could make a deal"

"A deal?"

"Yeah, I want you to hire me as your new maid"

"Oh no honey I couldn't..." But I cut her off mid sentence

"Please, I want to repay the favour, and since I don't have money or job this is the only thing I have come up with. I can wake up early and prepare breakfast and before you complain let me tell you is no biggie. I'm aware of all the things you do and I just want to make it easy for you, so as I was saying, I could prepare breakfast for you and the guys, I know sometimes Seth's friends hung around and boy do they EAT, but I can handle them. Besides, I enjoy cooking. I can also prepare lunch and dinner. I can clean the house and do the shopping too. And, yeah any other chore that you may think of you can add to the list," I said smiling at her

"Gwen, honey I'm flattered that you want to help but it's too much and..."

"Please I don't want to feel like a leech just let me repay you. Besides, I don't go to school so I have extra time on my hands"

"How old are you dear?"

"Um, I'm seventeen"

"And you have never been to school before?!" Sue was regarding me with a panic expression uh-oh this wasn't going to end well

"Yeah until I was fifteen, then things kind of get complicated and I never managed to graduate," I said staring at my feet embarrassed

"Oh honey, come here," She said, and without further notice engulfed me in a bear hug rocking me in a soothing way. My eyes watered instantly, Sue was such a great mom. I would have given anything to have someone like her in my life.

"Shhh... this is what we're going to do, today Leah will take you to La Push High, where you'll be enrolling and finish your studies"

"B-bbuuttt..."

"No buts, it's already decided, and regarding your proposal I think it's good for you to have a job. So, how about a provisional job? I'm hiring you as our personal maid but only until you manage to get a real job and because I just can't resist your cookies," Sue said, taking a huge bite of a chocolate caramel cookie

"Thank you Sue, you're the best," I said, pulling away and filling a plate with two cinnamon rolls and three cookies and giving it to her

"Fancy some huckleberry juice?" I asked her pulling a jug filled with purple liquid from the fridge

"Were did you get the juice from? Market?"

"Um no, I collected the berries from the forest and then mixed them in your blender"

"Wow," was all she managed to say, I gave her a smile while I poured her some juice in a glass

"Hey mom, what smells so good?"

"Good Morning Lee-Lee, Gwen made us breakfast"

"No shit"

"Language Leah"

"Sorry mom, morning sky"

"Sky?" I asked her puzzled while placing a plate with two cinnamon rolls, four cookies, three waffles with chocolate syrup and some bacon in front of her

"Yeah, your eyes are kind of freaky, no offense, but they kind of remind me of the sky, so there"

"Um OK"

"Oh my god, this is fucking delicious, it's like a living carnival of flavours inside my mouth"

"I'm glad you like it, I wasn't sure of what you guys preferred. So, I kind of made a little bit of everything"

"No prob. Wait till Mr Garfield wakes up, there won't be any leftovers, I can assure you," Leah said while chewing a chocolate caramel cookie. I giggled and passed her a glass of huckleberry juice

"Hey mom, have you seen...?" But Seth trailed off the moment he saw me

"Speaking of the devil," Leah said making me smile

"Morning sweetie, why don't you sit? Gwen made us some thundering breakfast!"

Seth approached me then and bent down to engulf me in a huge bear hug lifting me of the floor. God he was huge, I snaked my arms around his neck and hugged him back.

"Care to explain why I waked up with a tacky hat?" he whispered in my ear making me blush as memories of his little problem flooded in my mind. I felt like a living beet. He dropped me carefully to the floor then and stared at me with a huge wide smile.

"B-breakfast?" I asked, still embarrassed

"Sure kiddo, but you're getting some too, come on," he said ruffling my already messy hair

I filled a small plate with one cinnamon roll and two cookies, grabbed a glass of huckleberry juice and sat next to Seth in the kitchen table.

Suddenly, the back door slammed open and in came Brady, Collin, Jake, Embry and two other giants I didn't recognize. They were all just wearing cut-offs and barefoot, I swear my eyes dropped from their sockets right then.

"MINION!" Embry said coming to me and engulfing me in a huge bear hug chair and all

"Excuse me, what did you just call me?"

"Minion, like Gru's funny little helpers in the movie "Despicable me" "

"So you think of me as a yellow bean without curves that barely speaks ENGLISH!?" I shouted at him making everybody around me laugh

"Yeah pretty much," he answered me ruffling my hair. He then grabbed a plate and filled it with almost everything before sitting next to Seth

"So Gwen, did you like the poem?" Collin asked suddenly, smiling deviously at me, making me choke on my huckleberry juice. Seth patted my back glaring daggers at Collin

"What poem?"Seth asked, curiosity showing in his almond eyes

"Didn't you know? Paul tried asking Gwen out yesterday by reciting her a poem," Brady said

Seth started trembling suddenly making the whole table vibrate along with him. I rushed to my room and grabbed the only jacket that I possessed. It wasn't his size, but it'll have to do. I sprinted back to the kitchen and put the jacket on Seth's brawny shoulders.

"There," I said smiling brightly at him

"Why did you do that for?" Jake asked me amused

"He was trembling" I said crossing my arms in front of my chest puffing

The whole kitchen erupted in loud laughter. I didn't understand what was so damn funny, I mean his friend could be catching a cold and they were all LAUGHING, even Seth was laughing. Say what!?

"You won't be laughing when you catch a cold!" I said to him angry

"Don't worry, I can't get sick," he replied when he managed to calm down

"So..." Seth said, his voice becoming serious

"Are you going out with Paul?"

"No," I said calmly

Seth tense muscles seemed to relax at my answer

"You should give the guy a chance; he's not a bad guy you know?" an unknown giant said

"Excuse me and you are?"

"Hey, I'm Jared," he said, stretching his hand to me, I took it unwillingly not wanting to be impolite

"I'm Ni-Gwen", I said in a rushed hoping nobody would notice my slip up

"So?"

"So, what Jared?"

"Won't you give my friend a chance?"

"Do you even know how he treated me like when we first met?" I saw he was about to answer, but I beat him to it

"He shouted at me, he called me horrible names and embarrassed me in front of your friend over there," I said pointing at Jake who was regarding me with a torn expression

"He refused to pay for the delivery and he dumped an entire pizza in my head. IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM I'D PROBABLY HAVE MY JOB!" I said my voice getting louder and louder

"He treated me like shit and he thinks he can come back and said a corny stupid poem to me and everything will be alright? He wanted to kill Seth. He has deep issues and a multiple personality disorder and I don't know what kind of sick prank he's trying to put on me, but I'm sure not buying"

"But..." Jared said trailing off

"And you can tell that little friend of yours to grow some balls and talk to me straight and not to send you guys for him; he has a mouth after all, hasn't he?"

Everyone was looking at me with thunderstruck expressions .Wow my speech sure caught them off guard.

"That's all," I said smiling

"Um, could you at least tell us what was the poem about?" the other giant I wasn't familiarized with asked. He was all bulky and reminded me of the thing, from the "four fantastic" movie, I decided to call him that, until he provided me with a name.

"Seriously dude?"Embry said regarding him with an expression that said are you stupid or what?

"No, that's ok, it was actually quite lame. Um, I think it said,

**Roses are red,**

**Violets aren't blue,**

**Fuck this poem,**

**I wanna go out with you**"

"What did you tell him afterwards?" the thing asked me then laughing

"Um, since I couldn't think of a smart ass reply 'cause I was too damn angry, I kind of spat at his face and then kneel him in that sweet spot of yours," I said indicating to the area

All the giants burst out laughing then except from Jared who was scowling at me. Leah approached me and patting my shoulder said

"From now on you're my new BFF" making me smile

"Remind me to never get on your bad side minion" Embry said winking at me

"So, speaking of the devil. Where's Paul?"Collin asked suddenly

"He's with Kim," Jared replied still staring at me

"Leah?" Sue's yells could be heard from the yard

"COMING MOM!"

Leah dashed to the back door leaving me alone with the steroid gang. I was trying to finish what was left of my breakfast but my stomach was complaining. My appetite had decreased considerably in the last two years since I couldn't afford food and I ate just enough to survive. Seth and Jake were regarding me funny as I play with my untouched food.

"Are you anorexic or something?" Brady asked me suddenly

"No, it's not like that," I said without giving further explanation

"Please finish your breakfast, at least" Seth said looking worriedly at me

"You're two thin" Collin added

"I'm fine," I said getting annoyed

The thing approached me then, and poked me on the ribs

"Ouch, stop it" I said laughing since his touch was making me tickle

"See no flesh in there, just bones"

That's it. I shoved him out-of-the-way and standing up turned to face the six giants.

"I'm not an anorexic, I have been homeless for two years, I couldn't afford food so I became a Fruitarian and fed on apples and blueberries, which luckily for me were free and easy to find. So, don't you dare judge me because you know nothing of what I've been through, yeah I lost tons of weight, but in case you haven't noticed I manage to survive. So, excuse me if I can't wolf down a whole breakfast just like you. My stomach isn't used to so much food, I probably could shove those leftovers down my throat, but I can assure you my body would be throwing them up as soon as I finish" I said, panting, the whole room was silent after my little outburst, they were all looking upset

"I'm sorry I didn't know," Brady said suddenly breaking the awkward silence that had surrounded us.

I felt two strong arms grabbing me by the waist from behind. In a matter of seconds I was pulled into a warm chest, the person who had grabbed me was now resting his chin on top of my head.

"I'm so sorry minion, I can't even imagine what you went through, but we are here for you, we are your family now," Embry said, making my eyes watered instantly

"Thank you," I said smiling at him when he released me

"You'll never be homeless again this is your home, now," Seth said ruffling my hair

"No worries, we're going to fatten you up in a jiffy!" the thing said making me giggle

"Um, sorry not to be rude, but are you planning on telling me your name in the near future? Unless you want me to just call you the thing"

"The thing?"

"Um, you kind of resemble the bulky character from the Four Fantastic movie, he's called the thing"

"NO WAY! I do not look like that rocky dude. I'm more like superman," he said

"Whatever, if you just want to be the gay superhero its cool by me"

"Hey take that back, Superman is no fagot!"

"Oh but he is, explain why he wears his underwear on top of leggings and let's not forget that lame cape of his," I said laughing

"You gotta admit Quil, she's got a point there," Jake said laughing along with me

"Fine, then! What about Lupin? Huh?"

"You mean the werewolf wizard? Why do you think I'll call you like that? Is not as if you got anything in common with the guy. Unless, you can turn into a werewolf during full moon?" I said teasing him, but everyone was looking rather awkward at my statement, there was some tension filling the air and I just couldn't put my finger on the matter.

"Ha-ha, so funny" he replied sarcastically

"Well then I win, the nickname stays, thing" I said smiling at him

The back door slammed open then and a beautiful Quileute girl entered followed by... you gotta be kidding me. The girl rushed to Jared who picked her up and swirled her around making her giggle before putting her down and giving her a very passionate kiss, I detached my eyes from the happy couple feeling a pang of jealousy in my stomach.

"Keep it PG rated, would ya?" Collin said annoyed, making the two of them disentangle from their embrace

Paul approached me then; just like the guys he wasn't wearing a top. He was bigger and slightly higher than most of the guys, except from Jacob who was the tallest of them all. I found myself ogling at his bare chest, there were little sweat drops running down his six-pack, _Yummy_, oh no don't even think about it, I said to my inner self. The guy could be the perfect Calvin Klein model but he was pure muscles and no brains, oh and yeah, he was a total a**.I shook my head and tried (key word: TRIED) to focus.

"See something you like?" the arrogant jerk asked me, flexing his biceps while doing so

"You should spend less time at the gym and more time working on your personality ..." I said satisfied with my response. He started to shake all of a sudden, but something in my back mind told me his tremors weren't because of the cold. His mud chocolate eyes were becoming darker by the second, I back stepped involuntarily. Seth grabbed my waist and put me behind his scorching body screening my view from Paul, who seemed to be convulsing.

"What did you eat for breakfast, huh? Bitch flakes?" Paul growled at me, Jared and Jake were restraining him

I was so angry right then that I crawled under Seth's long open legs and stood up just in front of him.

"How long did it take you to come up with that one? You know, you kind of remind me of a younger dumb Arnold Schwarzenegger"

"If I put my dick in your mouth, will that shut you up?" He was towering over me, his face almost glued to mine; his breath was so distracting that all I wanted was to kiss him senseless. There was this invisible pull drawing me near him just like the first time we met. I concentrated on my boiling anger and back stepped, being so close to him clouded my judgement making it impossible for my mind to come up with a smart ass answer.

"I hardly think so, after all you know what they say about guys with big muscles..." I said trailing off to make my words sink

I raised my eyes to his mud chocolate ones then and with a smirk said, "Small dicks," _bulls*** that rule doesn't apply any more and Seth is the living proof of that_, **NOBODY ASKED FOR YOU OPINION, now zip it!** I shouted at my inner self.

I smiled widely at Paul then, daring him to contradict me, but my smile dropped from my face the moment I saw his eyes. His mud chocolate eyes were pitch black now and they looked murderous. I had an uneasy feeling of Déjà Vu growing on my mind. Paul growled ferociously at me then, he didn't seem to be human any more, he looked like a caged beast about to pounce. I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them abruptly when I heard a smashing sound. Jake was on the floor with pieces of wood all over him I realized that they were the remains of a broken chair. I scanned the kitchen looking for Paul, but he was nowhere in sight. My eyes rested then on the back door, it was wide open giving us a full view of the backyard and forest.

In the back of my mind I knew someone was talking to me but I couldn't find myself to reply. I was rooted on my spot, guilt washing over me. Why did I have to be so mean to him? I felt like someone was clawing at my heart when comprehension finally sank in. Paul had left because of me.

Leah snapped her fingers in front of me pulling me out of my reverie.

"Huh?" I said flinching

"Well, hello there little daydreamer, I was wondering if you'd come with me to Port Angeles after we enrol you in La Push High"

"What? You're going to La Push high?" Embry asked me all of a sudden

"How old are you exactly?" The thing asked

"I know, you're fourteen, right?" Collin said smiling at me

"No way dude, don't you see how small she is, I'm guessing thirteen!" Brady yelled

"Nu-uh, she's sixteen at least" Seth said passing his arm through the back of my shoulder and giving me a warm squeeze

"Whoa, hold your horses' guys. Yes, I'm enrolling in La Push high to finish my studies and graduate since I... well it doesn't matter it was Sue's idea after all. For your information, I'm seventeen, not sixteen or fourteen, much less thirteen"

"NO WAY! You're so tiny; you can't be older than me!" Collin said pouting

"Oh but believe me, she is, " Leah said and I smiled gratefully at her

"How old are you, anyway?"

"Um, Brad and I are fifteen"

My jaw dropped open as my eyes opened wide, no way in freaking hell these twin giants were only fifteen they look eighteen at least.

"Close you mouth, you don't wanna catch any flies in it, now do we?" The thing said, making the others laugh

"Okay then if you two are fifteen, the rest of you are...?"

"Seth is seventeen; Embry Jacob and Quil are nineteen. Paul, Jared and Leah are twenty-one and Sam is the oldest being twenty-three" Collin said

"Sam? Who's Sam?"

"He's the Alp..." Brady started to say, but was roughly cut mid sentence by an elbow on his ribs

"He's the Alpinist of la Push," he ended up saying, but I could sense that he was lying, I let it past though

"Huh? I don't get it, is he a friend of yours?"

"Yes, he's more like a brother to us" Jake said

"Um then why isn't he here?"

"He's on his honeymoon with his bride," Leah said in a sour voice. Hmm ... touchy subject

"So you're going to be a sophomore like Seth?" Brady said suddenly hoping to ease the atmosphere, god I love this kid

"No, I don't think so, um I kind of skipped two years of education, so, I'm guessing I'm starting as a freshman"

"AWESOME! You'll be with me and Cole!" Brady said, clapping his hands like a five-year old who just found candy

"We better get going then, if we want to make it in time, the office will close up soon" Leah said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the lounge

"WAITTTTTTTTTTT!" I shouted pulling my hand from her scorching one. Was it the new fashion to have fever around here or what? Maybe it was just me and my stupid cold skin, yeah that's probably it.

Leah turned to face me with a curious expression as I pointed at my pj's.

"Oh yeah, sorry didn't notice, go get changed I'll wait for you outside"

**Line Break**

"So, sky, tell me what subjects did you get?" Leah asked me as I grabbed a trolley and entered McGhee's Grocery, with her walking next to me

"Um, I have Chemistry, Maths, Spanish, French, History, Algebra, Family consumer science and Quileute. Why do I have to learn a death language? I mean, It's not as if anybody speaks it, so why?"

"_Wahlee tahchuh aH_" Leah replied smiling at me

"Care to translate?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know? Why the hell did you say it then?"

"No, dummy I said, I don't know"

I sighed, and concentrate on filling the trolley with all the ingredients I needed to make Quesadiyas.

"I hate this kind of shopping"

"You mean the one that involves food instead of clothes?" I said mocking her

"Yeah"

"Hey, no worries this will be fast, think you can manage to grab all the vegetables from the list while I take care of the meat?"

"Sure, see you in five" and with that she grabbed the list from my hand and rushed to the fruit and vegetables section.

I pushed the trolley down the corridor while scanning the shelves for ingredients. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going until suddenly my trolley bumped into someone else's.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and I..." but I trailed off the moment I made eye contact with the stranger in front of me. He was a tall blond guy with soft features and dishevelled hair. However, his good-looking appearance wasn't the cause of my dumbness, but his eyes. I knew those eyes. I turned on my heels and leaving the trolley behind sprinted to the other end of the corridor. I was too shocked to notice the huge pile of Campbell soup ahead of me.

"SKY, WATCH OUT!" Leah yelled at me making me stop abruptly in my tracks just in front on the Eiffel Campbell soup tower, phewwwww I thought, sighing in relief. _Wow! These are on SALE!_ I said to my inner self grabbing a can, only too late did I realized my mistake. The huge tower trembled and came crashing down on my head.

**"NIKKI!"**

Ian's voice rang through my ears, I fight to keep my eyelids open but it was no use. I swooned before my body touched the floor.

* * *

**TA-DA! hahaha prety prety pleaseeee don't hate me, this chapter was absolutely necessary since next chapter we'll have our first Gwen/Paul moment and there will be a special surprise, SO KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN !**

**Just so u know, Alice gave me a call telling me that I'll receive TONS OF REVIEWS! so don't u dare mess with the tiny pixie! hahaha but seriously, I'd love to know what you're thinking right now, so pleaseeee REVIEW, I know that tiny button is tempting u, so just PUSH IT, deep down u know u want to XD**

**First, I would like to thank a special friend of mine who never ceases to amaze me with all her wild ideas, and her unique style, lets have a round of applause for FAIRI30, thanks 4 making this chapter possible ;)**

**Also, I would like to thank my awesome reviewers and followers, you guys are from another world! thanks 4 being such an awesome source of inspiration, my story would be nothing without u :)**

**And let's not forget all of those who added Pepperoni Love to their fav list and alerts, you all have earned a place in my heart, THANK UUUUUUUUUU!**


	7. SORRY (Someone Really Remember You)

**Hello there my cuckoo readers,**

**So sorry for the late update, this was a really shitty week for me. My mom is working in another Country and I'm currently staying with my dad and his bitchy girlfriend, the only thing that cheers me up lately is writing and reading your awesome fanfics :). However, I've been receiving pretty heated flames and awful PMs which really make me doubt this story, up to the point where I was thinking on erasing it. Just please I won't give away any names, but please don't insult me, I really can't cope with flames :'( and if my story has offended some of you in any way I'm deeply sorry, believe me it was never my intention :(**

* * *

**Reggardind my amazing reviewers,**

**The Daughter of the night: LOL so sorry dear friend, didn't even realize I used your personal goodbye sign, this chapter is my peace-offering to you. Hope u like it. Um, no hard feelings, right? :).**

**Clarissa: awww thanks 4 your sweet review, hope u enjoy this chapter :)**

**Brankel1: mmm... dear friend you'll just have to wait and see, I can tell you this, you won't have to wait much longer**

**HatersgGoing2Hate: LMAO, oh dear crazy one, love your reviews. This chapter is specially dedicated to u, since I know you have a soft spot for Sethy-boo :)**

**FantasyFreak: Yay I made u laugh, glad to know. Hopefully this chapter will crack u up too. :D**

**Silver Crystalite: thanks for your review, I know u love Gwen just like I do, so I'm sure u'll find this chapter entertaining since it'll be in her POV, enjoy!**

**gabrielsangel23: THANKS A MILLON for your amazing review, first Lawen (mix between Lahote and Gwen) moment hope u enjoy :)**

**BlueBoxAngel: thank u, your reviews are just as awesome as your fanfic which BTW u need to update ASAP! this chapter is in GPOV, so hopefully it'll bring a smile to your face ;)**

**LovelyIrony: U think I'm funny? u ain't seen nothing yet, friend...**

**Round of bear hugs to all my faithfull followers and for those who added "Pepperoni Love" to their fav list, my story would be nothing without you :)**

* * *

_**Beta'd by the fantastic, spectacular and absolutely AMAZING "INSANITY-BRILLANCE", thanks for making this chapter possible and for being such an awesome friend :)**_

* * *

_**"DEAR BRAIN, sorry for overloading you with thoughts of him**_

_**DEAR TUMMY, sorry for all the butterflies.**_

_**DEAR PILLOW, sorry for the tears**_

_**DEAR HEART, sorry for the damage**_

_**DEAR ME, sorry for being head over heels in love with him"**_

* * *

**S.O.R.R.Y. (Someone Really Remember You)**

_**GPOV**_

_Where am I?_ I was standing in a blank empty huge space. Everything was white and this whiteness seemed to stretch on forever. There was a cold, almost business like light that shone down on my face, but like everything else it was nothing but white. I felt like I was standing in a photo shoot. That white backdrop seemed to consume me. I was the only living soul here. _Huh? Where is everybody? Oh god, am I dead?_

"No, you aren't" a voice said startling me all of a sudden

I turned my body slowly and came face to face with my imaginary friend Sid,"Siddy you're here!" I said throwing myself at him and giving him a bear hug. Suddenly, my brain remembered that Sid wasn't real, he was just the result of my nutty head, which by the way isn't original at all, I mean off all the imaginary friends I could have created I picked the lazy ground sloth from the Ice Age movie, way to go brain.

"Um, Siddy, why am I able to hug you?"I asked, thoroughly confuse

"Huh?"

"You and I both know that you aren't real"I pointed out, "You're just a figment of my imagination."

"Ouch, that hurt," Sid said faking a hurt expression

I stared at him a moment longer. It was only a few seconds before another thought dawned on me,"_**MOTHER OF PEARL!**_ I'M DEAD! I KNEW IT!"I yelled, my arms flailing around me comically

Sid looked at me like I had just asked him to explain how ink comes out of pens,"Are you deaf? Haven't you heard a word of what I thay?" But I wasn't hearing him anymore. I was way too freaked out to listen.

"What am I going to do? I'm too young to be dead! Oh my god, I never wrote my will! Who's supposed to receive my heritage?" I ranted. This was bad. This was so, so bad. There were so many things I haven't done, so many things I haven't seen. I haven't eaten forking sushi! Leave it to the Japanese to invent a food that you don't cook, even though you should.

"Um, you were homeleth tho that point ith kind of void," Sid interrupted, derailing my inner rant along with my outer one.

"SHUT UP SIDDY. YOU CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH. YOU DON'T EVEN EXIST TO BEGIN WITH!" I screeched.

Sid sighed and rolled his eyes,"Ok, when you manage to find thome common thenthe let me know. I'll be waiting right over there," and with that he walk a couple of steps away from me before finding his perfect spot and sitting Indian style.

"I NEVER GOT TO KISS SETH! AND PAUL... OH MY GOD, PAUL!" I shouted as my heart broke. Regret flooded through my veins, a white hot feeling that burned it's way down to my very core and caused bile to rise up in my throat. I was never going to see him again, and I had been so mean to him. The last words I said to him echoed, bouncing off the empty chambers of my kept repeating themselves over and over again; a montage, a broken record that only kept playing again and again:

"_**You know what they say about guys with big muscles... Small D****"**_

My eyes opened wide as my words rang in my ears. My body moved on its own accord then. I rushed to Sid and without thinking took him by the neck.

"YOU NEED TO GET ME BACK, NOW!" I said at the edge of hysterics

"Calm down"he shushed as he attempted to pry my hands from his neck.

"I WON'T _**FORKING(*)**_ CALM DOWN, I'M DEAD!"

"_**Forking**_?"He raise a furry brow in my direction.

"I'm trying to stop cursing since it leads me nowhere. Stop getting me sidetracked, and tell me _**what the fancypants is going on!?(*)" **_Sid paused and regarded me. Then he busted out into a fit of giggles that he couldn't contain

"STOP LAUGHING, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" I complained. This only seemed to make him laugh harder

"On the contrary my friend", he huffed between breaths, "thith ith_** forking**_ hilariouth. You're a RIOT"

"I'M DEAD YOU, YOUUUU, YOU _**ELOHSSA(*)!**_

"Do you not underthtand Englithh? YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"

"NO ESTAS MUERTA, TU N' EST PA MORT, WALAY KINING MGA!, PATAY NA!, NO MORTA AQUESTES, NÀO MUERTS ESTAS! HE ECTAC MYEPTA!, KEINE ESTAS MUERTA!"

"Fine, fine! I get it! Where the_** kcuf(*)**_ am I then?"

"In your own mind" He answered as if that little fact was completely obvious

I blinked,"Is this some kind off twisted game? 'Cause I'm in no mood to play Siddy"

"Jeeth, don't get you pantieths in a knot mithy, you fainted, ok?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember?" He asked me. I shook my head 'no'. "You were in a Grocery thtore in Port Angeleth with Leah when..." but I cut him off mid sentence

"When Ian appeared!" I finished,"_**FUCKLES(*) **_SIDDY! Please tell me I didn't run. It was all a crazy dream, right? Me bumping into Ian and then the whole Campbell soup incident..."

"Thorry Darling, but it wathn't a dream" He placed a paw on my shoulder sympathetically.I waited for him to say something else but he didn't.

"..."

"You know what thith meanth right?"

"Not really"

"You need to come clean"

I shook my head furiously,"No Siddy, I can't"

"Yeth you can, and you will, don't you thee? You need to open up to your friendth, they won't judge you, they trutht you, ethpecially Theth and I think Paul liketh you"

"Shut up Siddy"

"You know I'm a part of you conthcience, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Tho, deep down you know I'm right" he remarked

I couldn't argue with that. Arguing with Sid was merely arguing with myself and I couldn't win an argument against myself,"I hate you", I whined

Sid smiled and shook his head,"No you don't. Tho, how are you exactly planning on apologithing to Paul?"

"How do you...?"

"Duh, I'm inthide your brain, remember?" He rolled his eyes again

I groaned, frustrated, "You're such a pain in my _**SSA(*)**_ sometimes"

"You know you love me, tho any planth tho far?"

"Not really, I could bake him some cookies I guess..."

"What about a thong? *nudge, nudge, wink, wink*"

"a thong? what the hell siddy!"

"A TH-OnG"

"Oh? you mean a song? Hell, you need to check out that lisping problem of yours, IT'S ANNOYING!"

"Thut up, tho? will you thing him a thong?"

"Oh no, NO WAY IN HELL, you know I only perform for my shower"

"Well then I think itth time for you to thhow your talentth to real people, that ith" he said, because obviously he didn't count

"NO, I refuse, I won't do it and that's final" To further prove my seriousness I crossed my arms and huffed. There was no chance in hell I would sing for another person, especially Paul. That would just be painful and gonna happen.

"Yeth, you will"

"No, I won't"

"YETH!"

"I said NO stupid cross-eyed sloth"

"THTUBBORN FREAK"

"LISPING CLOWN"

"CRATHY MIDGET"

"NAIL HEAD"

"I thaid NO, and that'th final, get it in that thick head of yourth, petty"

"And I say YES, and don't you dare contradict me, I created you and I can easily erase you, SO I'M SAYING YES and what I say stays", I said crossing my arms in front of my chest and smiling raised my eyes to see Sid's torn face. But my smile dropped from my face the moment I saw Sid's cocky grin. _**TIMMAD(*)!**_

I sghed,"This is war you know"

"Whatever, you'll be thanking me later," he said. Suddenly, Sid's face became blurry and translucent

"Siddy don't leave me," I said stretching my hand to him but my fingers never made contact with his claws, they just passed through them.

Darkness surrounded me then, I tried to scream Sid's name but words eluded me. The last thing I heard were Sid's encouraging words:

_**just open your eyeth Gwen**_.

My eyelids blinked abruptly, bringing me back to reality. My vision adjusted after some brutal struggles and I found myself in my room. Leah had probably left me here while I was unconscious. Oh god, IAN! I was in some serious deep _**TIHS(*)!**_ I was absolutely doomed. There was no way out. I needed to come clean. No, I can't. They don't have to deal with my _**sugar(*)**_ right now. They have been nothing but kind to me they don't deserve any of this. There was only one way out of this _**sugary(*)**_ mess. I had to go.

My body began trembling as my sobs were struggling to crack free from my dried throat. I grabbed the notepad Sue had given me to make the shopping list and with trembling hands tore a page. I wanted to write a full apology note, but my right hand was shaking badly, making it impossible for me to write anything at all. After what seemed to be an eternity, I finally succeeded in writing two words, _"I'm sorry"_. As soon as I finish a small drop fall on the page, I realize then that I was crying.

I needed to act promptly since I knew they'd be checking on me sooner or later. My body acted involuntarily, then, jumping off the mattress and approaching the window. I unlocked it really quick and without thinking it twice, lift the window frame. A strong breeze hit my face, making my body shiver. Ignoring the complaints my body was sending my mind, I climbed out through the small frame. I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was that I needed to get the hell out of there and fast. My feet lead me into the forest, as corny as it may sound there was this strong pull luring me into the woods, it was as if my heart was pierced by this invisible hook that was claiming me. I ventured into the woods, never turning back.

Suddenly, my foot got stuck in what seemed to be a protuded root; I fell down hard into a mud puddle while screaming my lungs out, which earned me a mouthful of mud. _AWESOME_. I stood up trembling and coughing remains of mud. I freaked out the moment I regarded my mud stained clothes. LEAH IS GOING TO KILL ME! She loves this top!

_Um, don't ya think that point is kind of void, since you aren't planning on returning anytime soon?_ _ You should be worrying about other things!_

Oh yeah, and what would that be? I thought annoyed to my inner self.

_Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you're lost?_

_**Shut the fish up(*)!**_ I shouted to my inner self, despite knowing she was right. Well, this couldn't get any worst now could it?

Boy was I wrong, the sky became dark and menacing with low ominous black clouds and the wind picked up, howling, crying, warning, baying like a wolf in the night. The first crack of lightning rent the air and within seconds the rolling boom of the thunder reverberated overhead. Soon the rain fell, slow to start, splattering the earth haphazardly. Then it poured down as if from buckets, cascading like a waterfall from the heavens. The raw, beating rain-swept into my face as I ran looking for cover. I was scared, soaked, and lost. My breathing was ragged and my teeth were clattering nonstop.

By chance, I came upon a rusty bridge above an almost dried lake, as I was working my way over it my foot stepped on a rotten wooden board and got stuck. My unleash tears began to run down my cheeks as I realize how pathetic I was. Knowing this was the end I closed my eyes. My mind was replaying the lyrics of a song I knew only too well, I started to hum along the tune and before I knew it, I found myself singing,

_**I'm standing on a bridge**_

_**I'm waiting in the dark**_

_**I thought that you'd be here by now**_

_**There's nothing but the rain**_

_**No footsteps on the ground**_

_**I'm listening but there's no sound**_

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home?**_

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**Trying to figure out this life**_

_**Won't you take me by the hand?**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are**_

_**But I... I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**I'm looking for a place**_

_**I'm searching for a face**_

_**Is anybody here I know**_

_**'Cause nothing's going right**_

_**And everything's a mess**_

_**And no one likes to be alone**_

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home?**_

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**Trying to figure out this life**_

_**Won't you take me by the hand?**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are**_

_**But I... I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you...**_

My eyes flew open the second I felt two strong warm arms lifting me from my rooted spot and hoisting me up effortlessly into a warm, well tone chest. _Had Seth found me?_ I snuggled closer to my savior's chest, my dead body welcoming his heat.

"T-tttthaaaa.." I tried to say but my teeth were clattering badly making it impossible to form coherent words. _Oh lord, please don't let my jaw fall off._

"Shhh I'm here now, you're safe" a husky familiar voice said

"P-ppppppppaaaul?"I said, pressing my frozen cheek to his scorching well pack chest. _How did he find me?_

"DAMN IT Gwen, you're freezing!" he said in a worried tone speeding up his pace

"Wheeee-whee..." I wanted to know where he was taking me, but I gave up after some poor attempts

"Shhh, please don't force yourself shawty, we're almost there," Paul said, giving me a sweet kiss on the forehead which made me all warm and fuzzy inside. _GRRRRRRRR, keep your cool Missy! This is old jerk Paul we're talking about_, but for once I didn't want to hear to my inner self. So, plucking up courage I said what I wanted to say to him all along, "I'm S-sssorry"

Paul glanced down at my face with such a look of tenderness it almost took my breath away. He gave me a blinding smile then and hugged me closer to his chest.

"You stole my line", he said mocking me

I was about to reply when we reached a small two-story farm-house. It was a quaint home nestled in-between two large Ponderosa Pines. The dark red paint of the small wrap around porch contrasted brightly against the green backdrop of the forest. Paul kicked open the door with me still hanging in his arms, he rushed up the stairs taking two steps at the time. He finally put me down in front of a wooden door.

"SHOWER, NOW!" He said, shoving me playfully to the room in front of me

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-ooo," I protested, stomping my feet in a stubborn way

Paul exhaled loudly, "Just do it, please. We need to talk and I can't do it if you die from hypothermia"

When he saw I wasn't moving he sighed and calmly stated, "I promise I won't try anything funny, I just don' want you to get sick"

He sounded sincere so I let go of my anger and enter the room shutting the door close without another word to him.

The bathroom was small, incredibly small. The shower/tub took up one entire wall, leaving just enough room for the sink and toilet. There was a wooden medicine cabinet hanging over the porcelain sink and a towel rack opposite. I could barely stretch my arms out on either side without touching one of the walls. I wondered how a guy like Paul move around here as I moved towards the shower. Cranking the water to full hot I peeled out of my muddy soaked clothes. I jumped in and my body relaxed instantly as the hot drops hit my cold body, making my skin glow with the sudden heat.

Humming to myself, I grabbed the blue-bottle that said shampoo and applied a generous amount in my head. I massaged the zone with the shampoo and slowly spread it all over my hair, creating huge soapy bubbles on my way. I was about to wash my hair when suddenly the water got cut. _**Oh no, no, NO, NOOOOOOO!**_ I grabbed the shower head and hit it. Nothing. I hit it again. Nothing. I tried desperately opening the two faucets, not even caring if I wash myself with cold water, I just wanted to wash away the white Afro wig that surrounded my head, no luck. _**SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGARRRRRRRR! **_This _**forking**_ shower isn't going to beat me, no way in hell!

I let my anger guide me and grabbing the curtain rod with my left hand I stood on the edge of the bath while stretching my other arm to grab the head of the shower. It was then that all hell broke loose. The head of the shower broke, sending me backwards as a loud screech left my mouth. As soon as my back hit the bath I tried to counteract my unbalanced weight, but the floor was slippery and sent me down once more, my back was sore and hurt like hell.

_This couldn't get any worse now could it?_ Never ask that stupid question because fate loves to _**fork **_you when you ask, believe me. I tried to stand up once more (key word: **TRIED**) grabbing the curtain for support. _Probably a bad move_. The curtain fell on top of my naked body, rod and all. As soon as I removed the curtain from my face I realized I was surrounded by darkness, the room was pitch black. The scream left my mouth without me realizing. A shape entered the room suddenly; making me backed up until hitting my back with the shower wall while screaming nonstop. This seemed like a parody of the movie "Psychosis".

"Shhh Shawty relaxed it's me, are you okay?" Paul said approaching me

"P-Paul? What happened? I can't see you!" I said frightened

"I think it's a power outage. Don't worry, I'm here, just stretch out your hand"

"I'm n-naked" I said, blushing, thank god for the power cut at least he couldn't see me. I'm starting to think fate has it for me. I mean, first Seth, now Paul, can't I meet a guy without being _**FORKING NAKED!?**_

Abruptly, a piece of cloth landed on top of me, huh? I put the shirt on hastily. I stood up shaking, the shirt was huge! It hanged loose to my petite body and reached down to my calves. I stretched both hands in front of me trying to find something steady to hold on to. My fingertips brushed something warm as I felt an electric current traveling through my arm, startling me all of a sudden. Ignoring my tingling arm I tried to grab Paul's hand once more, but as clumsy as I am, I ended up slipping and would have probably ripped open my skull if it wasn't for the pair of muscular arms that grabbed me by the waist.

"T-thaaanks"

"Are you okay?" Paul asked me bringing me close to his heated body. A soapy curl was clinging to my face, tickling my nose, I wanted to remove it but I was stuck in a death grip. As if I had spoken my thoughts out loud Paul's hand caressed my cheek, living a burning path before grabbing my curl and tucking it behind my ear.

"You're soapy," he said. I couldn't see his face, but for the sound of his voice I knew he was smiling

"Um, yeah, I was about to wash my hair when the water got cut"

He leaned closer then, and I closed my eyes without thinking. His head buried in my hair as he inhaled my scent. Did he just smell me?

"Um, what do you think you're doing?"

Paul froze with his arms around me at my question. "You smell nice," he sheepishly admitted._OKAY_.Now this is getting weird. _Shut up you know you're enjoying yourself_, _**zip it!**_

"Uh-huh," I breathed,"Do you think you can release me now?"

"Yeah, sorry," he said, dropping his scorching hands from my waist but grabbing my hand nonetheless.

"It's fine. So, um, what do we do now?"

"We wait. I'm sure they'll restore the power soon. Fancy a cup of hot chocolate while we wait? "

"Sure," I said as he hauled me out of the bathroom and down the stairs into the lounge which was illuminated with blue candles.

I sat on the couch, which sank under my weight. I sighed, I was so short that my feet couldn't reach the floor, they dangled mid-air. I felt like a small kid with her dad's shirt. _DOUBLE AWESOME_.

Paul approached me then holding two cups. He stopped abruptly as soon as he saw me on his couch; he cocked his head to the left and regarded me with a wide smile that spread all over his face. _**FAT THE WUCK?(*)**_

"Take a picture it'll last longer," I said teasing him, but blushing nonetheless.

"You are cute," he said, handing me a cup.

"Thanks," I said, taking a sip. My body shook involuntarily, the sudden heat taking me by surprise.

Paul dropped his untouched cup on the dining table and in a rush disappeared out of sight only to reappear some seconds later with a thick red blanket, which he put carefully on my shoulders.

I smiled to him, not really knowing if he could see my face, after all we were in total darkness. The couch sank under some extra weight, Paul was sitting next to me, I wasn't looking at him, but by the itching annoying feeling that I had in my neck I was sure he was staring at me.

"So..." he said suddenly breaking the awkward silence that had engulfed us.

"So..." I reply not really knowing what he wanted.

When I realized he wasn't going to say anything to me, I sighed, I needed to apologize. I turned slowly to face him, and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time. I opened my eyes and stare at where I thought his mud chocolate eyes were, not really seeing them. _**Forking powercut.**_

"I'm really sorry," we both said again. Agggggggggggg!

"It's just that..." we said again. _God this is annoying_. I was about to shout at him not to interrupt me when suddenly he put both of his scorching hands in my mouth, stopping my speech.

"Shhh, hear me out. I'm really sorry for the way I treated you, I know there's no excuse for the way I behaved, but I have issues relating food and that day I was especially angry. I tried to apologize later, but um, well, I kind of suck at poems, you know that... Anyway, maybe we could start over?" he said dropping his hands from my mouth.

"I'd like that"

"Hey, my name is Paul, Paul Lahote," he said, stretching his hand to shake mine

"Hi, I'm ..." I trailed off not knowing what to tell him. I didn't want to lie to him, so I stayed dumb.

"Yes?"

"I'm..." but my words were cut mid sentence by some rough knocks on the front door.

"NO ONE'S HERE!" Paul shouted

**"I CAN HEAR YOUR VOICE, STUPID, NOW OPEN UP! GWEN'S MISSING!"** I recognized Collin's voice

Paul mumbled something incomprehensible and stormed to the doorway.

**"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG? DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR IMPRINT?!"** Collin shouted in his face.

"She's here"

**"IF YOU_ DON'T_, AT LEAST HAVE THE GODDAMN DECENCY OF HELPING THE PACK! SHE'S LIKE A SISTER TO US!"**

"Cole, she's here"

**"SHE DOESN'T HAVE NOWHERE TO GO! DON'T YOU HAVE A FUCKING SOUL?!"** Collin kept shouting, he was so focused on his outburst that he didn't hear a word of what Paul was saying to him.

**"DAMN IT COLE, JUST OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES!"** and with that he shoved a puzzle Collin into the house leaving him just in front of me.

"GWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN," he said, lunging at me and embracing me in a huge bear hug.

"Can't b-bbreath," I said panting.

I heard a growl and suddenly, Collin's body was pushed away from mine, Paul was hovering over me a worried expression crossing his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" I assured him.

Collin smiled at me before sprinting through the open doorway. I was about to ask Paul about his strange behavior when suddenly the light returned. I lift my head to find those beautiful mud chocolate eyes staring back at me, I remembered then that Paul was half-naked and I was only wearing his shirt. My cheeks warmed up instantly as he smiled at me.

"You have a beautiful voice, you know?" He said out of the blue. _**GOD MOTHER OF PEARL!**_ So it wasn't a dream, he heard me singing in the bridge. Could this be any more embarrassing?

He bent down and seizing me by the shoulders drew me nearer him. He then moved aside the soapy strands of hair that covered my ear and whispered, "Just so you know, I'm with you", and with that he released me leaving me thunderstruck in place.

"SKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Leah's voice echoed in the room as she launched herself at me, enveloping me in another bear hug. Thank goodness this hug wasn't as bone crashing as Collin's. As soon as she dropped me she scowled at me.

"Don't ever leave again, you hear me?" I was still silent, then I nodded to her granting her a modest smile which she returned.

I was about to ask Paul if I could use his messy bathroom since I wanted to wash my hair when seven Rocky Balboas entered the room, followed by that pretty Quileute girl whose name was Kim, if I remember correctly.

They all smiled at me as soon as they saw me. Both Embry and Quil took a step forward to greet me, but Seth pushed them out-of-the-way, and rushed to me. He grabbed me by the waist and lifted me of the floor embracing me in his warm arms as he rocked me in a soothing way. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Paul shaking, but he stopped once he saw my tears running down my cheeks an into Seth's neck.

"Never do that again, I was worrying sick about you," he chided in my ear, his warm, minty breath, making the hairs in my nape bristle.

"I'm so, so s-sorry" I said sobbing.

"Shhhhhhh, you're here now, that's what matters," he said as he dropped me carefully on the floor.

"You need to let the cat out of the bag," Jake said, staring angrily at me. Oh no, here it comes. I swallowed thickly at the angry look on his face.

"You lied to us," he continued as he stepped closer to me. Seth and Paul both stepped in front of me screening Jake from view.

"Back off," Paul growled suddenly.

I stood on my tiptoes and poked him on the shoulder so that I could get his attention.

"He's right, you guys have given me a home, the least I could do is tell you the truth. But first can I um, get changed and wash my hair?"

_**Line break**_

I always hated being in the spotlight, I'm shy, I hate to attract unneeded attention to myself, not that I could help it, being a freak as I am the stares come freely. I passed unnoticed for two whole years and now, I found myself being the center of attention once more. I was sitting on the floor resting my back on a couch between Seth's legs. In front of me were Paul, Embry and Jake sitting on the largest couch, to my left was Collin and Brady sitting on an old sofa next to them was Jared sitting on a chair with Kim on his lap and to my right I had Leah and Quil both sitting on different chairs, I felt sick to my core. The reason I had escaped from England was to blank out my past and start from scratch, but it seemed like I'll never be able to accomplish my goal since my past hovers like a thick dark blanket above me, waiting for the perfect moment to ambush.

I took a big gulp of air and faced my audience, it was now or never.

"Well, um I..." but the sudden sound of the doorbell cut off my sentence, making everybody sighed except from Leah, who rushed to the door with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Someone's hyper today," Brady remarked as he watched Leah practically sprint to the door,"Hey Lee what's the hurry? Won a waxing coupon, maybe?"

"Shut the fuck up Fuller! Or I'll tell everyone your biggest secret," Leah said, smirking deviously at Brady.

"Pfffff as if, you know nothing chica, you're just messing with me," Brady said, crossing his arms in front of his chest giving her a smug smile.

"Oh well, I warned you, hey everybody Brady suffers from LACHANOPHOBIA!" Leah shouted suddenly to a puzzled room.

"Laciano what?" Seth asked curiously.

"LA-CHA-NO-PHO-BIA, fear of vegetables" Leah said smiling.

We all turned to look at a very pale Brady before bursting out in roars of loud laughter. Oh god this was gold.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, YOU'RE MAKING IT UP!" Brady yelled, but his scarlet face was surely betraying him.

"Oh, but it is. I know how much you freak out every time Emily cooks vegetables and you always eat junk food, if someone gives you a plate with a portion of vegetables on it you throw it away as quick as you can," Leah said laughing.

"That proves nothing, I dislike them that's it," Brady said, his face still crimson

"Oh, then you won't mind me telling them what happened last year during Cole's birthday," Leah said, teasing him

"Don't know what you're talking about"

"Yeah, that's probably true since you were drunk. You see, you kind of ran around this huge tree screaming something like "I KNEW THIS DAY WILL COME, WE'VE BEEN INVADED BY GIANT BROCOLI, EVERYONE RUN!" and don't even try to deny it; I had it recorded on my cell. I was going to use it for further blackmail, but you surely know how to push my buttons, Fuller"

I was laughing so hard that tears were running down my cheeks, everyone else was having a hard time too. Seth was squirming with laughter above me. Paul, Jake and Embry were shaking and guffawing, Quil, Jared, Collin and Kim were rolling along the floor. Brady was utterly mortified. I felt bad for him, but every time I tried to say something to him a loud cackle would escape from my mouth. I managed to calm down when I heard a familiar voice, turning my head, I saw Ian in the doorway chatting with Leah. My body acted on its own accord then. I stood up shaking and slowly made my way towards them. I had the uneasy feeling of someone watching me as I walked, ignoring the burning gazes I was receiving, probably from Paul and Seth, I focused on my best friend's face. He wasn't the small protective kid, I grew up with, this boy in front of me was now a man, his stylish blond hair was now shorter combed in a fancy way, he had grown at least a foot and a half, he was probably around 6, 2 feet tall now. His eyes remained the same, though. Those beautiful green eyes, which held so many mysteries behind them were gazing at me, I felt as my lips curled up forming a wide smile.

"I-Ian?" I said unsteadily.

"Hiya, Niknak" He smiled

"OH MY GOD, IAN!" I yelled as I ran to him and tackled him to the floor in a huge bear hug, tears were running down my cheeks into Ian's shirt.

"What? No running away this time?" he said mocking me.

"I'm s-sorry I think I was shocked, I thought I was never going to see you again," I said burying my face in the crook of his neck sobbing.

"Shhh, I promised we're going to see each other again, didn't I?" He said petting my hair in a soothing way.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but... _**WHAT THE HELL!?"**_Brady yelled, happy not to be the center of attention anymore.

I lifted my eyes to find Leah staring back at me, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Lee, you know?" I asked her in a broken voice.

"Yeah, Ian told me after your little accident in the market, I texted him to come"

"What does she know? Who is he? I know! He's your lost boyfriend, right?" Collin said suddenly, at what Paul replied hitting him hard with a pillow and Seth chucking him the TV remote, which he gracefully caught with his left hand. Wow that kid sure got fast reflexes.

"Help me out, will ya?" I asked Ian

Ian looked at me incredulously. "You haven't told them yet?"

I shook my head and gladly accepted Leah's outstretched hand. As soon as I was standing on my own two feet I turned to face all the puzzled giants.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my best friend, he's the one who helped me escape from England two years ago"

"But, how?" Seth asked, still bewildered.

"I haven't been completely honest with you guys..." I began to say when Ian cut me off.

"And before you dare judge her, just hear her out" and with that he shoved me playfully to the lounge, I was so scared of what their reactions would be that my body began trembling, _"It'll be okay, I'm here"_, Ian whispered in my ear making my nerves calm.

Seth gave me a reassuring smile which I returned. Okay breathe, you can do this.

"One upon a time there was a beautiful Queen, who lived in Surrey, England. She ruled along her husband the King, they were both crazy about each other, but things got complicated when the Queen got pregnant. She passed away soon after giving birth to her child, although not before naming her Nikkole. The selfish King never loved his daughter; on the contrary, he loathed her and blamed her for her mother's dead. The neglected princess grew up isolated from people and learnt the hard way to take care of herself, knowing that she was on her own. The King not only neglected his daughter, but also his people. He never fulfilled his duties and couldn't care less about his kingdom. He enjoyed good parties and was always surrounded by the wrong people, he had tons of mistresses who spent the time getting him wasted. The king ignored his daughter most of the time, except whenever rare occasion that he crossed paths with her he'd diss her and yell at her blaming her for her ineptness. The princess learnt to cope with all the verbal abuse she was receiving hoping that his father would get better in time. None of that happened. Things only got worse with time. The king would lose his temper over the stupidest things and snapped at her, he would go ballistic at the sight of her and he would hit her over and over, downloading all his wrath in the poor unprotected princess,using her as his personal punching bag..." I trailed off when I saw Paul's shaking figure. I was about to ask him if he was ok when he suddenly sprinted towards the back door slamming the door shut on his way out. _**FAT THE WUCK? Not again.**_

"Please continue," Seth said, giving my shoulder a light squeeze.

"Right, um, well, the princess never defended herself nor did she complain. But as the weeks and months slipped away the bruises and marks got worst and weren't healing at all. She was never popular in school and the only friends she managed to gain started to ignore her accusing her of being an emo freak, who enjoyed self-inflicted pain. The only one who stood by her was Ian, her noble knight and friend, he was well aware of what was happening back in the castle. Let's just put it like this, if it wasn't for him the princess would have never made it. They have been both planning her getaway, and on her fifteen birthday the perfect opportunity presented to them. Ian had given the princess a fake ID with some fake birth certificates and passport. She had saved some money, since the Queen's sibling always sent her a cartoon card stuffed with cash for her birthdays, she never really met him, though, and she hated him for abandoning her with the King, but she was thankful for the cash since she could have never paid for a plane ticket otherwise. To sum up, the princess changed her name to Gwen Rochester, she then picked a random location with her eyes closed and ended up here in Forks. The princess has been living in her old tent in the forest for two years until one day, out of the blue, she met Captain Cuteness and was rescued from her sorrowful fate, the end."

I sighed. I felt as if a huge weight was lifted from my heart, they knew now. I regarded the crowded room, they were all staring at me with sad faces and both Brady and Collin were close to tears. I was about to tell them that everything was alright when I heard an agonizing howl, my heart constricted at the so familiar sound, it was the same howl I heard four weeks ago, I was sure of it. Jake nodded to Jared and the both stood up abruptly.

"We need to take care of some things, come on Jared," Jake said, he then reached me and engulfed me in a quick hug.

"Welcome to the pack smurf" he said giving me a blinding smile.

"Pack? What pack? And who gave you permission to insult my height? I'm not that small you know, "I said pouting.

"Um, that's what we call ourselves. And sorry to break it to you but you're just too tiny," he said and to emphasize his point he kneel on the floor just to be at my same level. One problem though, he was still taller. _**Forking steroid abuser**_.

"Fine call me smurf, see if I care Jay-Jay" I said, giving him a dazzling smile.

"Oh no, you didn't. I look nothing like that Dumbo hyper jet!" everyone was laughing by now, Jared was staring at me with an amused expression.

"Any other nickname you wanna call me?" I asked Jared raising my left eyebrow.

"N-no, Gwen's f-fine by me," he stammered making me crack a smile. Jake stood up and punched his arm regarding him with a hatred expression.

"It's not my fault man, she's scary" Jared said as the room erupted in loud laughter once more.

"We don't have time for this, come on," and with that they both sprinted towards the back door stripping of their shirts in the process. _What's with these guys?_ They really had narcissus complex, or they just loved playing Jorge of the jungle.

"So, how should we call you then?"Brady asked

"Um, my old name is of limits since it brings back my awful past so, for you guys I'm just Gwen," I said smiling.

"Nu-uh, you're minion to me" Embry said winking at me.

"Since you named me after that rocky dude, I'm calling you short stuff" the thing said.

"Brady and I are calling you Gwenie", Collin said.

"I won't change your nickname, sky," Leah commented.

"I have know you for years, I won't be changing your nickname now, so suck it up Niknak" Ian said ruffling my hair.

"Kim? Seth?" I asked turning to face them.

"Um, I think I'll back up Cole and Brad, Gwenie suits you" she said happily.

I sighed and turn to face Seth who was smiling widely at me, uh-oh, he then approached me and bending down whispered in my ear, "Nu-uh you can't push me, I need to come up with the perfect nickname, since I'm your Captain Cuteness," _Oh no, I did not. Oh hell, I totally did. Kill me now_. My face felt like a boiling kettle, and I pretty much sure I resembled Kim's crimson top.

"Not fair! What did he tell you!?" Brady asked, but I shook my head and taking a huge gulp of air said, "You see how _**FORKED UP**_ IS THIS, don't ya?"

"Fork?" Kim asked laughing.

"SHUSH!"

"As I was saying this is so _**FORKED UP**_! I have a bunch of different nicknames! I'm Gwenie, niknak, sky, short stuff, shawty, minion, smurf and Seth hasn't even named me yet! Can't you at least agree on one single nickname?!" I said angry.

"No" they all said at the same time.

_**"TIMMAD!"**_

_**Line break**_

"So will I be seeing you tomorrow?" I asked Ian; I still couldn't believe he had found me, this seemed so unreal. His sister Sydney was currently living in Seattle, working as a Kindergarten teacher and Ian was staying with her. He visited her with one only purpose in mind, to find me.

"Why, of course you won't get rid of me that easily Niknak. I'm just so glad that I found you," he said as he brought me closer to his body and hugged me. He was like the older brother I never had; god only knew how much I'd missed him.

"Me too, you know I love you, right?"

"And I loved you too, now get some rest you're dead beat," he said kissing my forehead.

"Are you taking the bus or is Sidney fetching you?"

"None, Leah offered me a ride"

"Leah, huh?" I said mocking him.

"Belt up," he said, blushing

"Oh my... YOU LIKE HER!" as soon as I said this Ian put both of his hand on my mouth

"Say it any louder, why won't ya? I think E.T. didn't hear ya," he said annoyed dropping his hands to find a smile plastered on my face. I was about to mock him when he said, "Don't even think about it or I tell Seth about your little crush", I wanted to yell at him then. I wanted to deny everything but who would I be kidding? This is my best friend, he knows better. AGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Touché" I said as we both burst out laughing

"Here," he said, laying a small object in my hand, I opened it to find an Iphone 5S. _**FATTTTTT THE WUCKKKKKKKKKKK? **_

"Um, what is this?" I held up the foreign object, completely thunderstruck

"Well, they call it Iphone, you use it to call friends, surf the internet, send mails..." he trailed off when I pinched him

"I know that you DUMBO," I smacked him in the arm, "I mean what am I doing with it?"

"It's my present to you. We need to be in contact, I won't lose you again" he said giving me a small smile

"But Ian, I can't accept this, is too much..."

"Hey, no returns, besides, Sydney sent it to you, they gave her a new tablet in her work so, she doesn't need it anymore"

I held the phone out to him. "Are you sure?"

"Just take it already," He laughed shoving the phone back into my hands.

"Thank you, please send Squidney my regards and tell her she ROCKS!"

"Will do, but you can just text her, you know"

"Oh, right, silly me, now go. Leah doesn't like waiting..."

"Bloody hell! Why didn't you tell me? CHERIO!" he said as he sprinted out of my room slamming the door shut on his way out.

I looked at my new Iphone, Mmm... Let's try some texting

_**Ask her out, Don Juan :)**_

The answer came almost instantly

_Bugger off, little one let the master work ;)_

I laughed at his reply this was so Ian.

_**Sure, master, whatever you say. Just hurry up. Leah's hot stuff, she won't be single for long *nudge, nudge, wink, wink***_

_You're such a pain in my arse_

_**You know you love me XD, NOW GROW SOME BALLS AND DO IT, ALREADY! **_

_Look who's talking, Miss denial, you're such a fanny, just tell the poor kid how you feel :)_

_**Low blow. FINE. I'll make you a deal. You ask Leah out and I'll talk to Seth**_

_Today _._ Oh no, no, no, no, noooooo._

_Got cold feet already?_

_**YOU'RE ON!**_

My fingers felt on fire for all the texting. I sighed, come on, you can do this. I was pondering the best way to approach Seth when suddenly someone slipped something under my door. A note? I took the crumble page and opened it quickly. YAY a game! I read the clues that were given to me,

**1) What's the name of the actor who plays the role of James Darrell Edwards III, the police officer, in the movie 'Men in Black'? **

**_ _ _ _SMITH**

**2) What's the letter after T? _**

**3) What's the opposite of STOP? _ _**

**4) In baseball, three strikes and you're _ _ _**

**5) Is a word which starts in WI and ends in TH_ _ _ _**

**6) DO RE _ _ FA SOL LA TI DO **

_**PS. If you managed to complete the quiz just open the door and read your answers out loud :)**_

Um, ok this is weird. No, let's not overthink this, just go with the flow.

I opened my door to find an amused Seth leaning against the wall with his muscular arms crossed in front of his chest. His almond eyes were twinkling mischievously. Smiling, I said to him, "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!" huh? _**No, wait, say WHATTTTTTTT?!**_

"Of course I will," he said, flashing me a dazzling smile.

"YOU! YOU TR..." but I never finished my sentence since Seth's lips collided with mine. His warm arms snaked around my waist, lifting me up from the floor backing me up against the wall. I circled my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. His lips were soft and sweet against mine; his minty breath engulfed me as he put a little more pressure in the kiss. I felt like I was drifting in the breeze, this was magic. My hands got tangled in his hair trying to pull him closer to me as my legs snaked around his hips, demanding more. He parted his lips then and very gently licked my bottom lip. Goose bumps were forming on my arms as a warming breeze was filling my stomach. My head was woozy and fuzzy trying to process the situation unfolding in front of me. I was about to part my lips to grant him entrance when Seth pulled away leaving me panting and overwhelmed.

"So, will you come with me to the bonfire, this Saturday?" He said with his forehead glued to mine.

"Huh?" I said still dazed making him chuckle.

"Will you," he paused placing a kiss on my lips,"Come with me", another kiss,"To the bonfire," he nibbled on my bottom lip, "This Saturday?" He asked smiling, his lips inches apart from mine. My head was spinning out of control like a Russian roulette. The only words I managed to understand were, "bonfire" and "Saturday"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah"

"Well, Mr Clearwater I think you found yourself a date," I said, bringing him to me for another sweet kiss.

* * *

**Knock knock!**

_**Who's there?**_

**Re**

_**Re, who?**_

**Re-view!**

**Knock knock!**

_**Who's there?**_

**More**

_**More, who?**_

**More Reviews!**

**Knock knock!**

_**Who's there?**_

**Even More**

_**Even More, who?**_

**EVEN MORE REVIEWS!**

**HAHAHAHAH super mega lame, sorry... :P**

* * *

**(*)**

**I won't fucking calm down= I won't forking calm down**

**WTF = What the fancypants is going on?/ fat the wuck?**

**asshole= Elohssa**

**fuck= fork, fuckles, kcuf**

**ass= Ssa**

**Dammit= Timmad**

**Shit= sugar, tihs**

**Shitty= sugary**


	8. GOOZFUCKINGFRABA!

**_I'm so frustrated right now that I needed to post, my skittles got stuck in a vending machine, so yeah, I'm hungry and super pissed. Anyway, enjoy!(gonna try some ninja moves in that stupid dumbo machine, luckily I'll get my candy, keep your fingers cross XD)_**

* * *

**_"Get yourself together, drink till you drop, forget about tomorrow and have another shot"_**

* * *

**Beta'd by the fantastic, super amazing, astonishing Violet2389, thanks for making this chapter possible, you're a GENIUS!**

**GOOZ...FUCKING...FRABA!**

_**PPOV**_

Two words, eight letters, yet you somehow managed to screw it up. _What the hell is wrong with you?_ I asked myself, wishing I could find the answer. Maybe I could get a heart transplant and a lobotomy? Yeah, as if _that_ would work. Fuck. I'm so sick of this. Why does she hate me so much? _Well, maybe 'cause you've been nothing but a jackass to her_—_yeah that's probably it_.

_SHUT UP_, I thought fiercely back at my inner wolf. She isn't making this whole situation any easier for me and you know it. Of all the imprints in the world, of all the girls I could've imprinted on, _I _get stuck with the stubborn one. How fair is that?!

_Funny you say that, since you're just like her, in fact_—_she's like the mini, girl version of you!_

_PUT A SOCK IN IT!_ I did _not_ want to think about any more of this shit. I had had enough of my own incessant jabbering.

I stopped and abruptly sat on my haunches, needing to cool off. I needed to phase back into a human but I knew I could only do that if I let off some steam. Oddly enough, I wished that a bloodsucker would show up so I could get my mind off of her. I threw my head back, about to howl loudly in frustration, when I heard her voice.

_**I'm standing on a bridge**_

_**I'm waiting in the dark**_

_**I thought that you'd be here by now**_

_**There's nothing but the rain**_

_**No footsteps on the ground**_

_**I'm listening but there's no sound**_

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home?**_

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**Trying to figure out this life**_

_**Won't you take me by the hand?**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are**_

_**But I... I'm with you...**_

My ears perked up instantly, feeling the sweet voice of my imprint flooding through me. Her voice was so melodious, enchanting, and refreshing as a cool summer breeze. I was mesmerized. The fullness of the sound coated my skin like warm, fluffy blanket, giving me a sense of security and safety.

I was snapped out of my reverie by the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance. _Dammit Gwen! _What was she doing out here anyway? Did she have a death wish or something? In hindsight, I realized that it was pouring rain—not that it affected me, running a temperature of 108°F, I hardly felt anything—but Gwen could get sick. This was no ordinary rain, it was a fucking downpour. She _needed_ me. I closed my eyes and focused all thoughts on her, trying to pull myself together. It felt like the air was trembling around me, swaying out from me in small waves. A warm breeze surrounded me as I felt my bones shrinking back to human size and the fur covering myself vanishing. In a matter of seconds I was back to my normal, human self. Thank God. Smiling to myself, I untangled my pair of cut-offs from my left ankle and hastily put them on. I let the sweet scent of chocolate and blueberries fill my nostrils before sprinting toward its origin.

I stopped in my tracks at the breathtaking scene unfolding in front of my eyes. I only had eyes for my little imprint sitting on a rusty old bridge with her eyes closed, a small smile lifting her features as she sang softly. I approached her carefully as my eyes roamed her petite body, looking for any injuries. As far as I could see, she was unharmed, but she was soaked and her clothes were ripped and muddy. Was she running away? But…why? I shook my head, trying to clear it of my unease as I scooped her up into my arms from her rooted spot, her song abruptly coming to an end.

Her body was ice-cold against mine and she was violently shivering. Her breathing was quick and shallow and I noticed a bluish tint to her lovely lips. My survival instincts were trying to kick in, telling me to kiss her to warm her up, but I couldn't. I was already walking on a thin line with her and I didn't want to give her more reasons to hate me. So, ignoring what my heart was telling me, I focused on getting home, needing to get her warm. She was showing the early signs of hypothermia and I felt panic creeping up my neck. As if she could read my thoughts or she knew how serious her condition was, she snuggled closer to my chest, her frozen body needing my heat. I smiled at the limp body in my arms—God, she was so tiny.

Out of nowhere, I felt her freezing hands prodding my chest. "T-t-t-tha-a-a-" she was trying to speak but her teeth were chattering so badly that it made it impossible for her to form coherent words.

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm here now, you're safe," I told her, trying to reassure her.

"P-P-P-P-Paul?" she whispered, pressing her frozen cheek to my scorching chest. _Fuck, she's colder than a leech!_

"Dammit, Gwen, you're freezing!" I said, walking faster.

"Whe-Wher…" she started, but after struggling to get the word out she gave up.

"Shhh, please, don't force yourself, shawty, we're almost there," I said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Wait—did I just give her a nickname? _Dammit, Lahote, you've got it BAD_! I was about to growl at my inner wolf to shut it up, when Gwen said the words that had been dancing in my head since the day I met and imprinted on her.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry."

Had I heard that right? Had she just apologized to me? I felt my lips curving up as a smile formed on my face. Hugging her closer to my chest I said, "You stole my line."

Finally, my eyes spotted my house in the distance. My inner wold gave a victory dance in my head as I dashed to the doorway. I kicked the door open with Gwen still in my arms, and without thinking twice, I rushed up the stairs taking two steps at a time. I stopped in front of the bathroom and gently lowered her so she was standing on her own two feet. I smiled at the sight of her left cheek emanating a pinkish glow, reminding me of her snuggling against my chest.

"Shower, _now_," I said, giving her a playful shove in the right direction, but she didn't move. She stared right back at me, her stunning, bright blue eyes piercing my soul.

"N-n-n-n-n-no," she finally said, stomping her foot like a spoiled five year old.

"Just do it, please, we need to talk and I can't do it if you die from hypothermia." She still didn't move, so I sighed and very calmly said, "Look, I promise I won't try anything funny. I just don't want you to get sick." Which was absolutely true. She seemed to trust my word, since she entered the room without another word to me, closing the door behind her. I waited until I heard water running before going to the kitchen, thinking of making her a cup of hot chocolate. I wanted to please her and do something nice for her, considering she's my imprint and we hadn't gotten off to a very good start. I was stirring the warm milk in a jar when suddenly the lights went off._FUCK. _I felt my werewolf instincts kicking in as my vision sharpened, adjusting perfectly to the darkness. Yep, those were the perks of being a supernatural freak of nature. Without hesitation, I turned to my left and opened the fifth drawer in the counter, knowing that that was where the candles were.

I hurried into the lounge where I lit as many candles as I could without making it look like a cheesy porno and returned to the kitchen where I turned off the burner and poured the milk into two different cups. I added two bars of chocolate to each cup, three spoons of sugar, and after some stirring _VOILA! _It was done.

With a sudden sense of clarity I remembered that Gwen was upstairs with no light and was probably scared out of her mind. Leaving the cups, I sprinted up to the bathroom. I had made it halfway up the stairs, only seven steps shy of making it upstairs when I heard a blood curdling scream. In my rush to get to her, I tripped over my feet and face planted into the floor. I stood up, growling, and dashed to the bathroom. Ripping the door open, I regarded the place, another high-pitched scream echoing in the room, making me jump as I realized it had come from Gwen. The poor thing was curled in a tiny ball with her back glued to the shower wall. She was wet and naked with the curtain rod at her feet. I stopped dead in my tracks, hearing her heart thumping at record time.

"Shhh, Shawty, relax, it's only me, are you okay?" I asked, finally finding my voice again and slowly approaching her so I wouldn't scare her further.

"P-Paul? What happened? I can't see you!" she asked, panicked.

"I think there was a power outage. Don't worry; I'm here, just stretch out your hand."

"But…I'm n-naked," she said quietly. Oh, fuck, right. I pulled off my shirt and tossed it towards her, glancing at the door to give her some privacy. Not that it made much of a difference because she couldn't see me, but still. I turned back around a few seconds later to see her groping around like a blind man for something steady to hold on to. I moved closer to her, stretching out my hand for hers. Suddenly, her fingers brushed against mine, sending a pulse of tingling energy through my arm and down my spine. _YOWZA. _I could tell she felt it too since she flinched away from me and slipped, and without thinking I rushed to her and grabbed her by the waist, preventing her from smashing her head against the cold floor.

"T-thanks."

"Are you alright?" I asked, pulling her closer to my body. A soapy curl was clinging to her face, and she was blowing at it softly, trying unsuccessfully to move it. chuckling to myself, I caressed her cheek gently with my knuckles, before pushing the wet curl from her face and tucking it behind her ear. Damn, she's adorable with her hair soapy and smelling like cinnamon. I could only guess that the water got cut off while she was shampooing her hair. Poor thing, her luck was just horrible.

"You're soapy," I said, feeling my lips curl into a broad grin.

"Um…yeah, I was about to wash my hair when the water got cut." _Told ya. _That bloodsucking leech Alivia, Allegra or whatever the fuck her name is can suck it! She has nothing on me.

I started to lean closer to Gwen as she closed her eyes. I wanted to go for her lips, but thinking better of it; I changed direction at the last minute and settled for burying my face in her soft hair, inhaling her scent. God, she was just so perfect.

"Um…what do you think you're doing?" _Great job, Lahote, now she thinks you're a weirdo._

"You smell nice," I said, without thinking. As if things couldn't get any more awkward.

"Uh-huh…do you think you could let go of me now?"

"Yeah, uh, sorry," I said, releasing her waist, but my left hand moved on its own accord, searching for hand. I grinned to myself when she didn't complain about me holding her hand.

"It's fine. So, um, what do we…what do we do now?"

"We wait. I'm sure they'll restore the power soon. Fancy a cup of hot chocolate while we wait?"

"Sure," she said as I hauled her out of the bathroom and down the stairs into the lounge, which was still illuminated with blue candles.

I left her on the couch while I went to retrieve our cups from the kitchen, thanking my lucky stars that they were still warm.

I returned to the doorway of the lounge, stopping abruptly as I took in the sight of my lovely imprint illuminated by candlelight. She was perched on the edge of the huge couch, wrapped in my shirt, which hung loose on her tiny body and reached her calves. She was so small that her feet couldn't reach the floor; instead they were dangling in mid-air. I cocked my head to the left, hoping to catch a better angle when she said, "Take a picture, it'll last longer." She had said it in a teasing way, but the blush spreading across her cheeks was absolutely adorable.

"You are cute," I finally managed to say, handing her a cup.

"Thanks," she replied, taking a sip out of her cup. Her body shook all of a sudden. Was she cold? I scolded myself for being so fucking careless. I left my untouched cup on the table and dashed to the closet that was underneath the stairs to retrieve a thick, red blanket, which I draped carefully over Gwen's shoulders before sitting beside her.

My inner wolf was literally screaming at me to apologize to her, but it was too damn difficult. I sighed, _get your shit together, Lahote, it won't get better than this, so just DO IT._

"So…" I said quietly, unsure of how to approach the subject.

"So…" she replied, chewing on her lip.

Gwen sighed and closed her eyes; I shook my head at myself and plucked up the courage to face her.

"I'm sorry," we said at the same time. Uh—what had just happened? My imprint opened her eyes to stare at me, so I decide to try again.

"I'm really sorry," we both said again. Okay, this was _not_ working. Maybe if I approached it from a different way. Yeah, that'd work.

"It's just that…" we both said again, trailing of as we realized that it had happened again. _FUCK_, she's stubborn. I needed to get it off my chest, so I covered her mouth with both of my hands and smiling at her annoyed expression before saying, "Shhh, hear me out. I'm really sorry for the way I've treated you. I know there's no excuse for the way that I behaved, but I have…issues relating to food and that day I was especially angry. I tried to apologize later but…um...well I kind of suck at poems—well, you know that—anyway…could we maybe start over?" I dropped my hands from her mouth and was surprised to see that she was smiling at me.

"I'd like that."

"Well, hey there, my name is Paul, Paul Lahote," I said, stretching out my hand to her.

"Hi, I'm…" she began, but trailed off.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to encourage her.

"I'm…" But her words were cut mid-sentence by some rough knocks on the front door.

I ground my teeth together and shouted, "No one's here!"

**"I CAN HEAR YOUR VOICE,STUPID, NOW OPEN UP! GWEN'S MISSING!"** Collin yelled, banging even harder on the door.

"_Fucktard puppy, has the worst timing ever,_" I muttered to myself, storming to the door.

**"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG? DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR IMPRINT?"** Collin spat at me.

"She's here."

He continued yelling at me as if he hadn't heard what I said. **"IF YOU _DON'T_, AT LEAST HAVE THE GODDAMN DECENCY OF HELPING OUT THE PACK! SHE'S LIKE A SISTER TO US!"**

"Cole, she is here."

**"SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANYWHERE TO GO! DON'T YOU HAVE A FUCKING SOUL?!"**

That was when I lost it and I shouted back at him. **"DAMMIT COLE, JUST OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES!"** I shoved him into my house ignoring the puzzled look on his face.

"_GWEEEEEEN!_" he yelled, lunging at her and trapping her in a bear hug.

"Can't breathe," she gasped.

I felt my body begin to tremble as a growl escaped my lungs. How _dare_ he hurt her?! In a matter of seconds, I was behind him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and shoving him out of the way. I regarded Gwen and worriedly asked her if she was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, shrugging, and meeting my eyes. I wasn't sure how long we spent staring at each other before the lights suddenly turned back on. I didn't need the lights to see her, but now she could see me clearly. She dropped her gaze as heat crept up her cheeks, giving her that adorable blush that I loved so much.

"You have a beautiful voice, you know," I said, hoping she'd like being praised. I took advantage of the situation by taking hold of her shoulders and pulling her closer to me. I bent down and moved aside the soapy strands of hair that covered her ear and whispered, "Just so you know, I'm with you." And with that, I released her, leaving her thunderstruck.

"Skyyyyy!" Leah's voice suddenly echoed through the room as she launched herself at Gwen, enveloping her in another bear hug. "Don't you ever leave again, you hear me?" Leah said sternly. Gwen was silent, but nodded to Leah, and they shared a modest smile.

The front door opened once more and the rest of the pack came in. I bit back the urge to tell them all to fuck off and leave, since they were all looking at my little imprint with relieved expressions. Both Embry and Quil took a step towards her to greet her, but Seth pushed them both out of the way and rushed to her. He grabbed _my_ imprint by the waist and lifted her off the floor, embracing her as he rocked her soothingly. My body resumed its trembling as my inner wolf yelled at me, wanting to tear Seth Clearwater from limb to limb. _She's ours, not his. _I realized then that my body had moved on its own accord, so I was now standing a few inches away from them. I was about to make a move when I noticed tears running down Gwen's cheeks. _Keep your cool, Lahote_, I chanted to myself. What was that stupid ass word they had used in that movie Anger Management?_Goosfraba, goosfraba…_

"Never do that again, I was worried sick about you," he whispered to her. Fucking pup, keep your hands to yourself—_goosfraba, GOOSFRABA. _My wolf was yelling, snarling and baring his teeth, but I somehow managed to keep my composure.

"I'm so—so s-sorry," she sobbed

"Shhh, you're here now, that's what matters," he murmured as he gently placed her on the floor. Fucking _finally_, he needs to watch where he puts his hands when he's around her.

"You need to let the cat out of the bag," Jake said, glowering at Gwen. _What the fuck?_ Jake needed to calm down—Alpha or not, upset _my_ imprint and you'll have to deal with me. "You lied to us."

He stepped closer to her and both Seth and I stepped in front of her, blocking her from Jake's view. I felt my body shift into a defensive stance as I growled, "Back off," to Jake.

I felt my shoulders relax instantly as I felt Gwen poking me. Turning, I faced her, question in my eyes.

"He's right, you guys have provided me with a home, the least I can do is tell you the truth. But first could I, um, get changed and wash my hair?"

_**Line break**_

_Goosfraba, goosfraba, goos-fucking-fraba! _UGH. Who was I kidding? That bullshit wasn't helping. God, I wanted to go to England and hunt him down. That sick old bastard, beating his only daughter and blaming her for her mother's death. He shouldn't be allowed to exist and live his life. Gwen's pathetic excuse for a father was on my Shit List and I didn't even know him. He was only still alive because "Jakie" had gone all Alpha on my ass and had prohibited me from hunting him down and ripping him apart. _This is too fucking much; I don't want to think anymore! It hurts not being able to protect her! It fucking HURTS. _No, you know what? I am _way_ too sober for this shit.

As if God had heard my prayers and was answering me, my phone started playing the only ringtone I had wanted to hear at the moment.

_**"I got a hangover, wo-oh!**_

_**I've been drinking too much for sure**_

_**I got a hangover, wo-oh!**_

_**I got an empty cup**_

_**Pour me some more**_

_**So I can go until I blow up, eh**_

_**And I can drink until I throw up, eh**_

_**And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh**_

_**I want to keep it going, keep keep it going, going, going, going...",**_

"Kenster!" I said, smiling into the phone. "Just the man I wanted to talk to."

"Hey man, long time no see, wanna do something fun?"

"Only if there's booze."

He chuckled and said, "You know me too well. There's this huge opening party for this new pub in Seattle, I think it's called 'SOULS'. You in?"

"Hell yes I am," I said eagerly.

"Cool, I'll text you in a few with the directions so we can meet there."

"Sounds good, bro, see you soon."

I ended the call, smiling to myself. _Why the hell not?_

_**Let's get fucking ETHANOLIZED! **_

* * *

**awww Paulie... :'( and he doesn't even know Seth kissed her! Ooops... Next chapter will be the so awaited (drumrolls plz) BONFIREEEEEEEE! for all of those who were wondering when the werewolf secret was going to be reveal... just stay tuned!**


	9. Keep calm & aw screw it PANIC & RUN

**Hey there my loony readers, thanks so much for your kind reviews, each one of them brought a smile to my face. So, thanks for being that AWESOME!**

**This chapter is for two of my special followers, who were there for me when I was feeling blue, thank you HatersGoing2Hate and BlueBoxAngel you're beyond amazing ;)**

**Special thanks to all of those who fav and put "Pepperoni Love" to their alert list, I love u all, believe me when I tell u this story would be absolutely nothing without u :)**

**Enough of this mushiness, u have a chapter to get to, so READ!**

**_Disclaimer:_**

** Seth : Hello master!**

**Me: Wrong owner**

**Seth: Oh, man!(leaves)**

**Paul: Hello Master!**

**Me: Wrong owner**

**Paul: fuck!(leaves)**

**Gwen: Hello Master**

**Me: _TIMMAD!_ I TOLD U I'M NOT YOUR OWNER!**

**Gwen (crying) : I'm sorry! (leaves)**

**Me: NO, wait! fork...**

* * *

"_**The madness got you too?"**_

* * *

**Beta'd by the spectacular, magnificent and absolutely brillant Violet2389, thanks for making this chapter possible and for being from another world, I love having u as my beta friend :)**

**Keep calm & aw, screw it... PANIC AND RUN AMOK!**

**_GPOV_**

_"If I wath a rich girl (Na, Na...)_

_Thee, I'd have all the money in the world, if I wath a wealthy girl_

_No man could tetht me, impreth me, my cathh flow would never ever end_

_Cauthe I'd have all the money in the world, if I wath a wealthy girl..."_

_"_You aren't helping!" I shouted in annoyance at my imaginary friend Sid, who for some unusual reason kept insisting on appearing at the most unexpected times.

_"The betht thingth in life are free_

_But you can keep them for the birdth and beeth_

_Now give me money_

_That'th what I want_

_That'th what I want, yeah_

_That'th what I want"_

**_"_****If you don't have anything helpful to add, just ****_ZIP IT_****!"**

_"You thee muthic make her dance, and money money, money maketh her thmile_

_Money money, money maketh her thmile_

_Money money, money maketh her thmile_

_the'th a thuper freak ..."_

**_"_****_I TOLD YOU TO ZIP IT!_****_"_** I bellowed, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Sid, only it didn't hit him, it just passed through him and hit a curious Kim, who was standing in my doorway. _Fork._

"I'm s-so s-sorry, Kimbo," she raised both of her eyebrows at her new nickname but didn't say anything about it.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, um, I was just having a heated discussion with myself"

"I see, um, do you want me to leave?"

"What? NO! Of course not... it's just that... Can I trust you?"

"Of course you can, Gwenie," she said, sitting next to me on my bed and giving me a quick friendly hug.

"I need cash," I said, going straight to the point.

"Um, how much? I could—"

I cut her off before she could say anymore, grabbing her by her shoulders and shaking her. "NO, that's not what I mean, thank you, though. I need to _earn_ some cash, you see I have this kind of weird date, and..."

But this time, it was Kim who cut me off with her sudden squeal. She was bouncing up and down on my bed like a kid who had swallowed an entire piñata. _God, this girl is hyper_. She lunged at me, still squealing and enveloped me in a bear hug that rivaled Seth's.

"Oh my god, he certainly moves fast, doesn't he? I'm so happy for you, Gwenie! Paul is such a nice guy and he's—" I cut her off, putting my hand over her mouth to stop her from talking.

"Paul?" I asked. "I never said I was going on a date with him." I released her mouth and she widened her eyes at me.

"B-but…with…with whom then?"

"Um…well, Seth," I said, feeling heat rush to my cheeks.

"Clearwater?"

"The one and only," I confirmed.

"What's up with you two?"

"Well, I don't kiss and tell…"

"So you _have _kissed!" she shouted. "WHEN?! WHY?! HOW?! You'd better start talking, missy!"

I was about to reply to her sudden outburst when Leah burst into my room. **"YOU KISSED SETHY-BOO?!"**

I groaned—so much for keeping a secret. "My lips are sealed, ladies. Now, if you have any ideas on how to make some quick cash, I'm all ears."

"What for? You never told me," Kim said.

"I don't have anything nice to wear; I need to be presentable for tonight, and for that I need to go shopping. Therefore, I need cash."

"You could always babysit."

"I don't think so. That'll take hours and I don't have much time.

"How about selling some of those magical cookies you made? People won't be able to resist," Leah suggested.

"That's an awesome idea, Lee, but I have to pay for the ingredients first and I don't have any money—and no, before you even think about suggesting it, I'm not taking your money or Kim's." I hesitated before smiling widely at them and saying, "I actually had something in mind, but I'll need your help with it. Lee, Sue told me you're an excellent dancer…

"I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?" Leah asked warily.

"No, you won't, I promise. Look, I heard they need dancers for the opening night of this pub in Seattle, and the pay is _really_ good. It's, like, twelve-hundred dollars for an hour and a half dancing. We could share the profits. Hell, I'll even give you most of the money. I just need two-hundred dollars and the rest is all yours, I really don't care. Pretty, pretty please?" I pouted.

"I c-can't dance! It's like I have two left feet!" Kim stammered, making me laugh.

"No worries, Kimbo, I'm a useless dancer too. That's why we need Lee over here. Besides, we could just learn some choreography from her. Piece of cake!" I looked between them, seeing the reluctance on their faces and knew that I needed to sweeten the deal a bit. "If you help me with this, Lee, I'll tell you a little secret involving you, and Kimbo, I'll teach you how to make my special caramel cookies to impress Jared with them. Please, I need you both."

"Deal," Kim said, grinning at me.

"Spill," Leah said.

"Ian likes you!" I said to a thunderstruck Leah.

"You're shitting me," she said, blushing scarlet. _Oh my God! Bad ass Leah Clearwater is blushing!_

"Am not, he _really_ fancies you, he's just too shy to say anything," I said, giving her a smile which she returned. "Well then, Sensei Lei, what songs should we choose to dance."

"I already picked them out. Timber by Pitbull, Applause by Lady Gaga, and Turn Me On by David Guetta.

"I don't know those artists," Kim said shyly.

"Freaking Gaga, seriously?" I asked.

"No complaints, I'm the Sensei here, remember?"

"Fine."

"Perfect! Now you two dance your pretty booties to my dorm, we need to fix our clothes before we go."

"You aren't dressing us as slutty bitches, are you?"

"Of course not, Kimmie, just relax," Leah said, sending Kim a sly smile.

**_Line break_**

"_You. Can. See. My. Bra. In. This!_" Kim screeches, twirling in front of the mirror as if trying to find something positive about her outfit. I totally agreed with her—this was _not_ the outfit I had had in mind when Leah told us that we needed to wear something Western-themed. I peeked at my reflection from behind Kim's shoulder and shivered. I was wearing a pair of jean shorts that were too damn short, leaving my legs completely on display. They were matched with a white short-sleeve, mostly transparent blouse that reached my navel, leaving part of my flat stomach in view. I was giving a pair of pink rain boots with a pink cowboy hate—which ironically turned out to be the same one I had use to cover Seth's…_problem_. The worst part of the whole outfit was the fluorescent pink push up bra that Leah had forced me to put on—which could easily be spotted underneath the stupid, ghost-like blouse. _Gr. _Kim was dressed exactly the same as I was, with the exception of the hat, boots, and bra which were fluorescent green. Leah was our clone, but her hat, boots, and bra were fluorescent blue. We were quite a sight, let me tell you.

"I look like a trouble maker," I stated, eyeing my outfit in the mirror.

"You mean a whore?" Kim asked, laughing.

"Oh, zip it you two, we're _hot_," Leah said, pulling out what looked like a whip out of a drawer. _Oh my_…where the hell did she get this stuff from? This was scaring the sugar out of me!

"C'mon, let's go to the yard. We need to practice if we're going to pull this off. We have two hours to accomplish perfection," Leah said, grinning wickedly at us.

"Oh no, no way in hell am I going to the yard looking like _this! _What if Jar—"

"Shush! Jared, Paul and Brady are par-working right now, and Cole, Seth, Embry, and Quil are working in Jake's garage. We have the whole house to ourselves and I'm planning on taking _full_ advantage of that, so come on," Leah said, shoving us out of her room. _God, is she strong._

**_Line break_**

"What's the name of this Pub?" Leah asked, speeding down the route.

"Um, it's called 'SOULS', I've already talked to the owner, Carlos. He's waiting for us. I told him we'd be there thirty minutes before the show so we have some time to prepare."

"Perfect! I have time to do both of your makeup. Kimmie, stop that!" Leah said, grabbing Kim's left hand, which was tugging at the end of her sequin bathing suit bottoms, trying to unsuccessfully cover her exposed thighs.

"Look at me Leah! **_I'M AN ATHANASIAN WENCH!_**" Kim shrieked, covering her face with her hands.

"Sorry, you lost me, a _what_? Did you just say that you're Asian? Wow, I didn't know," Leah said with a puzzled expression on her face and I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped my mouth at her thunderstruck expression.

"God, Lee, an Athanasian wench is a forward girl, ready to oblige every man who shall ask her. In other words…a slut," I said, laughing—not that Kim was wrong, though. We all looked pretty crackish. I was wearing a green sequin bathing suit with a short black sheer jacket on top, and to complete the outfit I had ten inch tall heels. Just _smashing_. If I didn't die of embarrassment, I'd die from my clumsiness. Either way, I was doomed. I sighed, eyeing my partners in crime. They were wearing the exact same outfit as me, but Kimbo's bathing suit was pink sequined, while Leah's was purple.

"Oh, Kimmie, stop making such a fuss, in case you haven't noticed we all look the same."

"I preferred the cowboy outfit over this," Kim grumbled. _Me too, Kimbo, me too._

"Pfft, stop whining. You look hot. If Jared—"

"_Shut up! Jared can never know about this!" _Kim shouted, cutting Leah off.

"Relax, Kimbo, Lee won't tell a soul and my lips are sealed too. This will be our little secret, pinky promise!" I said, raising my pinky to her.

"Okay, but next time you need cash, we're selling lemonade," she said, smiling at me as she intertwined her pinky finger around mine, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Hey Sky, where's Sethy-kins taking you anyway?" Leah asked as the car stopped at a red light.

"Um, I'm not sure—he said something about a bonfire and picking me up at a quarter to ten."

"He's taking you to the bonfire? Wow, he sure is original," Leah said sarcastically and rolling her eyes.

"Hey! I've never been to a bonfire before, so shut up!" I grumbled, crossing my arms tightly across my chest.

"Yay, we're going too! We're gonna have so much fun!" Kim squealed, jumping like an excited bunny in her seat.

"What do you mean? You guys are going to the bonfire too?"

"Yeah, we always have them, you know, there's gonna be tonnes of food and the elders will tell the legends of our tribe. Mom and all the pack are going to be there."

"Why do you say pack? I mean, Jake told me that's how they referred to themselves, but I don't get it. After all, aren't they a group of wolves or dogs that run together—" I was cut off by Leah abruptly hitting the brakes, making me bounce against my seat.

"Sorry, speed bump," Leah muttered.

"So, Gwenie, you're going shopping right after our show, right?" Kim asked, lips curling into a broad smile. Uh oh, I did _not_ like where this was going.

"I'll only have thirty minutes at the most."

"That's fine, I'm a fast shopper," she said.

"Too late now, Sky, little demon over here is a shopaholic. You won't get rid of her now," Leah said.

"Drop that smile from your face, Lee, you're coming too," Kim said, steepling her fingers in a Mr. Burns-esque posture. "No ifs, ands, or buts, it's decided. We perform, we go shopping, and then we'll get ready at my house. You can tell Seth to pick you up there."

"But I already told Ian—" Leah began, but I cut her off.

"_Ian?! _You told Ian? _You asked him out on a date?!_" I shrieked, jumping forward to give her a bear hug, but my seatbelt pulled me backwards. I settled for ruffling her hair as I said, "I'm so happy for you, Lee-Lee, he really likes you, you know."

"Thank you, Sky, it means a lot. After all, if it weren't for your misfortune, I'd have never met him. So thanks, little one.

**_Line Break_**

**_PPOV_**

"Hey there, candies, my name is Scarlett and I'll be your waitress for the night. Would you like to see the bar menu?" The sultry brunette said, licking her red lips. _God, I swear I've seen clowns with a more natural look than that. _And to think, I used to date bimbos like her. The thought sent shivers down my spine—and not the good kind.

"That won't be necessary, Scar, we already know what we want. Just bring us three Suicides," Kenneth said, winking at her.

She gave us a wide smile before leaving the table to retrieve our drinks.

"What the hell, Kenster?! A Suicide? Kim's going to kill me!" Jared groaned.

"Don't be a party pooper, Jar, we're in a pub after all. What were you planning on having? A glass of water?" Kenneth asked, making me chuckle.

"He's right, Jar, relax. Besides, Kimmie's not here and you'll get to see her later at the bonfire, so no harm, no foul," I said, patting my best friend on the back.

"Fine, but only one drink, then we're getting the hell out of here," he grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Whatever, _Mom_."

"Here you go boys, just let me know if there's anything else that I can get you. And I mean _anything _at all," Samantha—or whatever the fuck her name was—purred as she placed our drinks on the table, giving us a full view of her fake balloon-esque tits. _God, desperate much?_

Before I could even take a sip of my drink, the lights in the pub went off. The only light remaining was a spotlight, illuminating the small stage in the middle of the pub. A chubby man hopped on stage, grabbing a microphone before he turned to face the audience. Oh God, please tell me this is not a karaoke pub—just what I fucking needed.

**_"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen, and thank you all for coming to the opening of SOULS! For all those who came sober, do not expect to leave in the same state you came, and for those of you who are already drunk, join the party and drink some more! Anyway, we've planned a very sexy surprise for you all. So, without further ado, let me introduce you to the amazing, WolfMamas!"_**

One of Lady Gaga's songs started to play and three hot chicks dressed in glittering bathing suits entered the stage. My heart gave a little somersault when my eyes rested on the pretty redhead. She was beautiful beyond comparison. The sparkling bathing suit fit her like a glove, hugging her tiny body, which was absolutely mouth-watering. And the way she danced…God, I felt like I had died and gone straight to a sweet, sexy heaven. **_(A/N: the dance Leah, Kim and Gwen performed is on youtbe, go to my profile)_**

Guys were whistling and throwing dollar bills at them and my inner wolf growled and started imagining them all choking on their own saliva. _Fucking horny assholes_—wait, why did I even care? It wasn't like she was my imprint. _Get a fucking grip, Lahote;_ I thought in annoyance at myself as I swallowed my entire drink in one gulp. The liquid burned my raw throat and fireworks erupted in my belly as my senses were enhanced. I was about to call Slutty Sarah to give me a refill when I lost my balance and would have ended up on the wooden floor if not for Jared's arm to hold me steady. _Way to go, Jelly_.

"Hey man, you alright?" Kenneth asked, laughing. _Asshole. _I tried to focus on his figure, ignoring his blurry twins who were glued to either side of him. huh? Where the hell had they come from? God, this fucking drink is called Suicide for a reason; it fucks you up for good. I groaned, knowing that I was surely making an ass of myself.

"Hey, isn't that Leah?" Kenneth asked suddenly, making Jared spit his drink all over my face.

**_GPOV_**

"_WolfMamas_? Seriously, Lee?" I asked as she was straightening my hair with Kim's iron. The show had been a complete success and Carlos had offered us permanent jobs as dancers—which we sadly had to refuse. We left the pub with our wallets full since most of the customers had gotten into the habit of throwing dollar bills at us. It had really made me feel cheap, but to hell with dignity. I needed the cash.

Faithful to her threat, Kimbo took us shopping right after the show. God, that girl even outshines Becky Bloomwood. Her shopping habits are just _WOW_, out of this world. She knew exactly what I needed and made me buy a lovely black sleeveless dress, which had the face of a lovely kitten with blue eyes—both Lee and Kim laughed at the imprinted image, but when I asked them about it they just shrugged it off, saying it was nothing to worry about, yeah right. The dress reached down to my thighs, leaving my legs fully on display. I had tried to put a jean jacket on, but at the murderous look Kimbo sent me made me drop it last minute. To complete the outfit, I was wearing golden booties, which Kim found for me at half-price. All-in-all, I had to admit that I looked good.**_(A/N: complete outfit in profile :) )_**

"Shut up, the name suited us to perfection and you know it," she said, tossing the iron aside and modelling my now pin-straight hair with her hands.

"Kimmie, could you do Sky's hair while I get changed? We only have thirty minutes before the guys show up."

"I thought you'd never ask," Kim said, winking at her as she grabbed my hair between her fingers and started to comb through it.

**_Line break_**

"Is that really me?" I asked, gaping at my reflection. My auburn hair glittered under the light and it felt smooth to the touch. It was hanging loose, but held by a black headband with tiny studs on it. I looked like a rock star with my long hair, dress and booties. I hoped that Paul would like it—huh? No, no no, not Paul. _Seth_ was my date.

"I like Seth," I whispered at the mirror. "I like Seth, I like…I like _PAUL!_" I accidentally yelled the last word and clapped a hand to my mouth.

"Hey, are you alright, Gwenie? I thought I heard you yell," Kim said, appearing in the lounge. She was wearing a pair of snowy-white skinny jeans with a lovely pink top that accentuated her chest. She looked absolutely stunning. Jared was going to have a hard time keeping his hands to himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just can't believe this. I feel like Cinderella—but a rock-chick version of her," I said, twirling around and making Kim giggle.

"Are you ready, bitches?" Leah asked, smirking at us from the stairs. She was Aphrodite in the flesh. Ian was going to suffer a major heart-attack for sure. She was wearing skinny batik jeans, with a white, backless, short Marilyn top that left part of her stomach on display. Her skin glowed under the light, giving her skin a coppery colour.

I was about to answer her when the doorbell rang, making us all freeze on the spot. I took a deep breath, pushing my jitters down as I reached the door. All my nerves dissolved as soon as I saw Seth's face. He was wearing a pair of Levi's that hung loose on his hips, making my insides melt, and a white DC shirt that marked his toned chest to perfection. It should be illegal to be so good-looking.

He approached me and then bent down, kissing my cheek. His lips lingered there as he whispered, "You look absolutely stunning, Angel." His comment made me blush instantly.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I replied, giving him a wide smile.

Suddenly, Seth was shoved out of the way by a very impatient Ian, who engulfed me in a huge bear hug. "Hiya Niknak, looking good!" He said, releasing me and giving me a one-hundred watt smile.

"You too, Ian, it's good to see you. Leah's inside," I said and he sprinted inside the house, looking for his Juliet. _Lovesick fool_.

"Jare-bear!" Kim yelled as she jumped the poor Quileute guy, tackling him to the ground.

"Whoa, Kimmie, it's good to see you too," he said, scooping her up bridal style and giving her a peck on the nose, making her giggle.

"Ready to go?" Seth asked, grasping my hand and giving it a small squeeze.

"Sure, let's go," I said as we made our way to Jared's old truck. The trip to the beach was thankfully quick. My body was sandwiched between Leah and Ian, and Kim was sitting on my lap. I wanted to stretch my stiff muscles, but there was absolutely no space whatsoever. As if that wasn't bad enough, Jared's truck smelled like rotten fish and pizza, and I could swear that I saw gum stuck on the roof. _Eww!_

"Jared, I swear to God, if you don't wash this car by the end of the week, I'll never kiss you again," Kim scolded.

"But babe, Evert has personality—" he began before Kim cut him off.

_"Personality, my ovaries, it smells like someone died in here! The countdown starts now, Jared!"_ she said, storming to the beach. Damn, that woman could be scary when she wanted to.

"I'm sorry, Kimmie, I'll wash Evert, I promise!" Jared said, jogging after her, making us all erupt into roars of laughter.

A breeze picked up, making my body shiver. Seth noticed and encircles my shoulders with his scorching arm, pulling me closer to his body.

"Didn't it occur to you to bring a jacket?" he whispered in my ear, making me blush as his minty breath caressed my face.

"Why would I bother with a jacket when I have my own, personal, walking stove?" I replied, smiling at him as he laughed. I sighed in content, taking in the breathtaking landscape in front of me. the isolated beach, the peaceful ocean with its waves gently rocking in a synchronized move, hitting the shore and leaving a foamy path on the already wet sand, and the forest which spread all over the place, its deep green color contrasting with the golden sand was absolutely beautiful. I was spellbound by it. I was pulled out of my reverie at the feeling of Seth's warm lips on my scalp. I raised my eyes to meet his almond ones and was surprised to find a turmoil of emotions deep within them.

Out of nowhere, I heard a deafening snarl. My head involuntarily turned as my eyes fearfully searched for the beast capable of making such a sound. My heart constricted as my eyes connected with Paul's chocolate ones. He was shaking and staring at me, and only me. Jared and Jake were unsuccessfully trying to calm him down, but he wasn't listening. His body was convulsing violently, his eyes never leaving mine. He shoved Jared and Jake forcefully out of the way and sprinted into the forest. My mind was blank and my heart felt like it was rotting and slowly breaking, piece by piece. My lungs closed as if they were on their own personal strike against me, refusing to welcome air. Seth was shaking my shoulders, trying to get a reaction out of me, but I was too far gone.

"Angel, Angel, please, you need to breathe, please snap out of it," Seth practically begged as he continued to shake me.

"Let go of me," I whispered, finally feeling air feel my lungs.

"Angel?"

"_I told you to let go!_" I yelled, shoving him aside and rushing into the forest. I heard Seth and Ian calling after me, but I ignored them as I continued running, immersing myself deeper and deeper into the eerie forest, letting my feet guide me.

"P-Paul?" I stammered, slowing down and scanning the woods, hoping to find him.

My feet got tangled in a protruding root and I tripped. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and as I lifted myself from the ground, my eyes caught sight of a piece of ripped cloth. Carefully, so I wouldn't trip again, I made my way to the piece of shredded cloth, and upon further investigation I saw that it was Paul's shirt.

"P-Paul?" I shouted as I scanned the woods hoping to find him.

"Paul, _Paul! _Where are you?!" I shouted, as my sobs cracked free from dried throat. What if something had hurt him? I could feel my heart hammering against my chest as my body shook in fear. I _needed_ to find him, no matter what. This whole thing was my fault.

Out of nowhere, a twig snapped, making me jump about three feet in the air as a huge silver wolf padded into the clearing. _Oh my._ The massive beast continued to approach, his muddy colored eyes fixed on mine. I noticed that he had a piece of Paul's shirt in his left paw and his snout was dripping blood—fresh blood. My heart was about to explode and fear gripped me. I was sweating waterfalls even though I felt chilled to the bone. This was it. This was the end—I was going to share Paul's fate.

_Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream. _I screamed.

_Don't run, don't run, don't you dare run. _I ran.

_Dodge the tree, dodge the tree, dodge the tree. _I didn't.

**_POV_**

Why, why, why? She's _mine_! Not his! Dammit, this is so fucked up. I love you Gwen, God dammit, why can't you see?! Clearwater. Clear-fucking-water. The mere mention of his name brought bile to my throat. I'm going to beat the living shit out of him. He needs to learn that Gwen is mine and only mine. He can't mess with someone else's imprint. For God's sake, he could imprint on someone, and then what? He'll throw Gwen aside like a used tissue. No. No way. No way in _hell_. I won't fucking allow it. Seth is not pulling a Sam and ditching Gwen, not over my dead body. I was hitting a biting the trunk of an old tree, pieces of bark flying everywhere and I couldn't care less. I needed get some release of all this unhealthy anger that was boiling inside of me. I could taste blood—my blood, _great_. I was about to get another chunk out of the tree when I heard her voice.

"Paul, _Paul_! Where are you?!" Is she fucking insane? What the hell is she doing out here? It's dangerous! Turning around, I dashed to her, forgetting that I was in my wolf form.

I found my tiny imprint in a clearing, her petite body was trembling as she sobbed and held a piece of red cloth to her face. Was that my shirt? I slowly made my way towards her, trying to be as sneaky as possible, but a twig snapped under my paw, alerting her of my presence. _Fuck._

She looked beyond terrified and her heart was beating at record time. Her eyes opened wide as I stepped closer to her, my eyes never leaving hers, trying to somehow show her who I was and that I wasn't going to hurt her.

She unexpectedly let out a blood-curdling scream, making my ears hurt. She then turned on her heels and ran. _No! Watch out for the_— but it was too late; my imprint collided hard against the thick trunk of a tree and was knocked out cold.

_Well, that went well..._

* * *

**Give me an R! Give me an E! Give me a V and then a I! Give me another E and to conclude a W! What does it spell? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :D**

**P.S. If you can, please take the poll in my profile and vote for Lawen or Clewen :)**


	10. Control your whoremones

**HAPPY EASTER MY NUTTY READERS! :)**

** So sorry for the awful delay, yeah I know I suck :S I suffered a pretty heavy BLOCKITIS CASE, but now I'm back :) **

**To my terrific reviewers,**

**BlueBoxAngel: hope u enjoy this chapter, go team PAUL! (Although u may wanna reconsider in the future... XD)**

**SophieNewman: another unexpected chapter, hope u like!**

**HatersGoing2Hate: Oh, god do me a favour? plz never change? I love your reviews they always make me laugh :)**

**LovelyIrony: here's your update fella, mmm you're kind of eager to see Paul kill Sethy? u meanie :P take it you're team Lawen then?**

**Silver Crystalite: awwww you're sweet :) Glad to know you're enjoying my story so far, thanks 4 the amazing review!**

**Just-Another-Crazy-Muggle: LOL cool penname BTW :D hahah that line had me rolling on the floor, hope this chapter cracks you up as well :)**

**brankel1: your reviews are always so short and straight to the point LOL love them! **

**The Daughter of Night: hahahah just because I like u I'm gonna tell you a little secret, the whole Gwen spastic situation running into a tree actually happened, *cough, cough* yeah... I'm still recovering... haha anyhoo thanks for your awesome review ;)**

**INSANITY-BRILLANCE: hahhaha oh dear friend u sure r a RIOT, welcome to the club! (I'm also a lost clumsy case) and yep, Gwen is spastic, wonder where she get that from? *cough, cough* and u missed a chapter haha that was the third time Gwen fainted (meeting Jakie, the grocery store accident and now this... haha well, u know what they say about the third time... it's a charm LOL) anyway, thanks for the outstanding review :)**

**Guest: hahha yep that surely hurt, I'm the living proof of that XD**

**Twilight Fangirl: thanks for your review! aww don't be too hard on Sethy he just has a crush :)**

**Special thanks to Orangegirl49, MiuHatake, Katarina956, SuzieChance, Monkeypie982, WolvePackForever1997, Evenlight and VoldemortRules for adding "Pepperoni Love" to their alert list, you made me really happy!**

**Also, I would like to give all these people a huge Emmet hug : reader5sam, Orangegirl49, lovesbooks2089, Irishwolfgirl, degrasslovelife101, WolvePackForever1997 and VoldermortRules, thanks a lot for adding "Pepperoni Love" to their fav list, you guys RULE!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_

**Ian: Niknak we may have a situation...**

**Gwen: what happened?**

**Ian: I think Stephanie killed our master**

**Gwen: ...**

**Ian: let's just join Stephanie's crew**

**Gwen: Awesome let's go (both leave)**

**Me: Who wants to know the end of "Pepperoni Love"? *chirp chirp***

**Me: Guys?**

**Me: ANYBODY!?**

**Me: ...**

* * *

"_**My head says 'who cares'... but then my heart whispers 'You do, stupid..."**_

* * *

_**Beta'd by the most amazing, spectacular, fantastic Violet2389, thanks for making this chapter possible and for being AWESOME as usual :)**_

**Control your whoremones **

**_GPOV_**

I awoke to the feeling of something wet and sticky caressing my face. It took mere seconds for my brain to register what was happening before sending a motor command through my neurons, up my spinal cord, and then finally to my muscles, making me jump about three feet in the air, backing up against the tree I had hit my face on not long ago. The massive beast who had been licking my face was now regarding me with sad eyes. The giant silver wolf whimpered and stretched on the grass, with his face between his paws, his mud-pie eyes never leaving mine as he nudged my bootie softly with his huge black nose. A sob escaped my dry throat as I pictured Paul being shredded into pieces by the beast.

"P-p-please don't eat me," I begged as tears began to run down my frozen cheeks.

The wolf whimpered again and shook his massive head. He stood up hastily and stepped forward, covering the remaining space between us so he was directly in front of me. I raised my left arm and without thinking, bit into it hard, drawing blood. Spitting blood to the ground, I faced him.

"See? I'm not tasty. I'm pure bones and no flesh," I said, wrinkling my nose and showing him a disgusted face—maybe he would buy my act. _Yeah right, fat chance of that happening._

The wolf shook his head again, but more violently this time as he regarded me with troubled eyes. He dropped his gaze to inspect my bloody arm and whined. What the hell was wrong with him? Did he like toying with his food first? I closed my eyes for a few seconds, only to open them to the feeling of something warm and soft caressing my arm. Platinum Wolfy was licking my bloody arm. _Great job, stupid, you just gave yourself to him in a platter. You forgot the apple in the mouth. _Shut up. My eyes rested on a thick branch then and my brain started working immediately, trying to formulate a plan. _Oh no, don't even think about it._ Why the hell not? I had nothing to lose. I carefully stretched my arm up, not wanting to draw any extra attention to myself, but Wolfy was still licking my arm, so he didn't notice my right hand grabbing the branch beside me.

I sighed and stood up, placing the stick in front of me and swaying it from side to side to catch Wolfy's attention. Perfect. I tried my best to smile and look friendly; although I'm pretty sure my smile was more like a grimace.

"See this stick, Wolfy?" I asked, smiling sweetly and swaying the branch again to make sure he understood me. He regarded me in a funny way as if asking me if I was okay. _Great, now even a wolf questions your sanity_.

With all the strength I could muster, I threw the stick as far as I could and patted my thighs at the thunderstruck beast. "Fetch the stick, Wolfy, come on! Who's a good wolfy! GO FETCH!" To my complete shock, the platinum wolf barked and wagged his furry tail like an ecstatic dog, before turning on his paws and sprinting towards the stick. _Fat the wuck?! What just happened?!_

_**Run!**_Siddy said, shoving me, trying unsuccessfully to get a reaction out of my petrified body.

_Oh right! _I thought to myself as I turned on my heels and ran like my ass was on fire. I felt something buzzing but I ignored it and continued running through the forest.

"_Your boobieth are emitting lighth_," Sid said suddenly, making me stop in my tracks. My eyes dropped to my buzzing chest, which as Siddy said, was emitting LED lights. _Fat the wuck?!_ Oh, my iPhone! I retrieved the small device from my bra with shaking fingers and checked the caller ID. Ian.

"Ian?"

"_**NIKKOLE ARWEN GRACE, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!**_" Ian's yells erupted from the phone, hurting my ears and echoing through the dark forest. Oh God, what if Wolfy hears? He's probably looking for me right now and I'm just making it easier for him.

"D-d-don't," I stammered, fear claiming my body.

"Niknak, where are you? Are you hurt?"

"N-no, Paul…P-Paul is d-dead and it's all my f-fault," I sobbed as my body dropped to the ground, not able to stand any longer. I heard some cursing and arguing and suddenly Seth's voice was on Ian's phone.

"Gwen? Angel, please, you need to calm down and tell me where you are. I'm coming to get you," his warm voice soothed me. He was worried about me—they all were. I didn't deserve their friendship, not after what I had caused…

"Seth."

"I'm here, Angel, I promise, I won't leave you. Just tell me where you are."

"I'm…I'm in the woods. I'm lost, I—" but my phone slipped through my fingers the moment my eyes connected with a pair of mud chocolate ones. Those eyes belonged to one guy only. Paul. I was numb, my phone lying in front of me, Seth's agitated shouts still ringing through the device.

"_Gwen?! GWEN? GWENNNN! ANSER ME!"_

Paul picked up my phone and put it to his left ear, his eyes never leaving mine. Those eyes, where had I seen those beautiful orbs before? _Platinum Wolfy_ a voice in my head said. I shook my head at myself. Quit the drugs, you nutter, as if Adonis over here could turn into a giant furry ball. God, I need therapy.

"I'm with her. Yeah she's fine. No you don't need to come. I'm taking her home. Not Sue's, mine. DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW WHAT'S BETTER FOR _MY_ IMPRINT?!" he yelled into the phone, making me flinch and snapping me out of my reverie. There was that word again: IMPRINT. What does it even mean? Is it a Quileute thing? My head was ringing and refusing to put the pieces of the puzzle together. So _now_ you decide to close up on me, huh? I hate you, stupid lazy brain. No more Sudoku's for you.

"Shawty?" Huh? Had he been talking to me for long? I wanted to answer him. Hell, I wanted to tackle him to the ground and pepper that beautiful face of his with kisses, but I stood frozen in place.

Paul knelt beside me with his arms outstretched to grab me, but I shoved him out of the way and stood up. My sorrow was slowly turning into full-out rage. Paul was regarding me with concern written all over his face, but all the pitiful looks he was giving me only managed to trigger my already burning wrath.

He tried to reach for me once more, but I beat him to it. My hand rose seemingly on its own and I found myself slapping Paul. Hard. The shot of adrenaline cursing through my veins vanished almost instantly at the sound of a loud crack. Sharp pain shot through my hand, my knuckles were throbbing, and my fingers felt like someone had put them through a meat mincer.

"_**Forkinggg sugar, motherfuckle plutoid steroid abuser goodforking looking…YOU BROKE MY…**_" I yelled as peeked at my swelling hand. _Forking God, it looked like a helium balloon! _Upon closer inspection, I noticed my middle finger was pointing backwards at an odd angle. Awesome. Just. Freaking. Awesome.

"Damn, Gwen, are you okay?" Paul asked, approaching me.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just _broke my hand against your face and made it look like freaking PUCCA'S HEAD 'CAUSE IT'S FUNNY!_" I yelled.

"Jeez, how many spoonful's of bitch did you have this morning? I'm sorry okay? Just me take you to the hospital."

"_NO!_ Stay away from me! YOU'RE FORKING _TOXIC_!"

"You don't really mean that."

"I do. I hate you. You and your forking mood swings almost got me killed!" I shouted, my voice growing louder and louder.

"Nobody asked you to follow me, princess!"

"Believe me, I wish I hadn't. You ruined my date!"

**"_YOU WERE ON A DATE WITH SETH?!_"**

**"_IT'S NONE OF YOUR FORKING BUSINESS!_"**

**"_THE HELL IT'S NOT! YOU'RE MY IMP_—"** But he trailed off, his figure trembling slightly.

"I'm your what? I'm your imprint? That's what you were gonna say, right? I don't know what hell that means, but I don't forking care. You don't own me, Lahote, not now, not in a million years from now," I spat. His body was convulsing violently and his eyes—now pitch black—stared at me. I was about to leave when suddenly, he was standing right in front of me, his muscled chest still vibrated as he huffed hot air from his nostrils.

"You know what? I don't fucking need you either. So, fuck off, and when you get there, fuck off some more. Keep fucking off until you get there and then fuck off again." My brain was bombarding me with curse after curse to shout at him, but for once I ignored it. I raised my eyes to Paul's, our noses were almost touching, and his lips a few inches away. My heart gave a flip and without further notice, I rose on my tiptoes and pecked his beautiful pink lips. As soon as our lips connected, fireworks erupted in my brain and butterflies exploded in my belly. _Way to go, Petty!_ Sid's voice rang in my ears, bringing me back to the present.

"_Shit_," I whispered as I released Paul's lips. _So much for not cursing. _Zip it, Siddy, this is all your fault! I yelled at my inner friend as I turned on my heels. I was about to run when I felt a scorching hand grabbing my arm and making me turn. Paul's black eyes were back to their beautiful mud chocolate color and his body wasn't shaking anymore. I was about to follow his advice and fuck the hell off when his lips came crashing down on mine. This kiss was _nothing_ like Seth's. While Seth's lips were soft and smooth against mine, Paul's were rough and burning. He kissed me with such passion that I felt myself responding as our lips mingled together, a fire ignited inside of me. It felt as if I couldn't get enough of him. My arms snaked around his neck, and I moaned as my broken hand felt the friction, but I ignored the pain as I tangled my fingers in his soft hair. Following my example, Paul grabbed my thighs and my hands, placing my hands on his hips and backing me up against the trunk of a tree without breaking the kiss. His teeth skim my lower lip as I felt his teasing tongue asking for permission to tour my needy mouth. I was about to part my lips, when Paul's body went rigid. _Huh?_

A twig snapped to my left, and leaving Paul's lips, I turned my face to peek over his shoulder. A man stood in our clearing. He had a fancy suit on and his skin was paper-white, even whiter than flour. I couldn't distinguish his face since he was standing a fair distance away, but there was something familiar in the way he stood.

"_Well, well, well, my dear Nikkole, I'm sure I raised you better than that. Now, what would your mother say if she saw her slutty daughter in heat for a mongrel?_"

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat as I felt my body becoming numb. The eyes were wrong—they were blood-red and not the same sky-blue color as mine, but the emotion they showed were the same that I always saw and feared as a child: pure hatred.

"_**Daddy?**_"

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHHA first vampire in the story and he's not a Cullen... uh-oh**

**comments?**

**P.S. last days of my poll, plz vote for Lawen or Clewen, both couples are kind of tied, so I need a TIEBREAKER ASAP! **


End file.
